Diary of an Orphan: Summer Into Fall
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: AU. A certain blue hedgehog has some issues that he's not quite ready to talk about, so he turns to a journal. Strongly suggestive of unpleasant situations. Please review! Now complete!
1. Diary of an Orphan

Diary of an Orphan  
By, The Mouse of Anon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody created by Sega, Archie, DiC, or Fleetway. Thank you. I do however own the character ideas for them in this fic. So in short, don't use this version of the characters without permission and we'll get along fine. (Besides, I like to know when my characters are being used in other fics so I can read them.) Anybody who shows up here who does not belong to one of the aforementioned companies, belongs to me. Yada, yada, yada, etc.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I'm churning out another fic so soon! It's a miracle! (Angelic choir starts singing in the back ground.) I can guarantee you though, that I will update this fic more quickly than my others. (I've got a lot written.) If this first chapter's a little dull, don't worry about it. The interest will pick up soon. There's no massive warning for this fic. Well, other than implied non-con. Heavily implied I might add. And mention of pedophilia (EEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! O. *twitch, twitch*). And cursing here and there. And. Well, you'll just have to read the fic to find out. C&C is welcome and MUCHLY appreciated. Plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee review. Thank you! ^-^V  
  
June 2, 3224 A.W.  
  
I am True Blue. I am a hedgehog. I'm also blue with one green eye and one blue one. I know that much. I've always known that much. Once my name was Sonic, but that was years ago. It seems longer. I don't remember my family. I'm one of the unlucky orphans of Moebius. Yes, that's right, Moebius. Not Mobius, not Mobus, not any of the other numerous possibilities in different realities. In this reality, in mine, orphans are hunted down, wiped out. The yiffing auts of this world call it 'getting rid of vermin'. If I'm one of the vermin, then that makes the auts, the authorities, are soldiers of Chaos himself. On this world, everybody could care less if your parents are alive or dead, except that the second your parents die, you're on your own. They have an age limit you see. Anybody whose parents die before they reach the age of 13, is officially an orphan, and thus, vermin. Anybody who's parents die after that mark. Well, they're taken in as highly coveted members of society, aren't they? Like we have a choice either way.  
Then of course there's the ones that got lost in crowds, or were just dumped on the streets by their screwed up families. Those ones are usually the quietest. Not surprising, then again, if I had the slightest memory of my family, I'd maybe be a little happier, which would make me a little quieter. As if that'd be a reality. Among normal society bi-color eyes are considered unlucky. Thing is, people in my world are superstitious. So I'm doubly cursed. Among the orphans on the street, we believe that anybody who can remember any of their family, regardless of whether they dropped them or died, is good fortune. You see, I'm exceptionally unlucky. I never knew my family. Ever. Most orphans can claim that they knew their families at one point. I couldn't tell you whether I had a mom and dad living together, a brother, a sister, and aunt, an uncle, anything. I. Don't. Know. Hell, one of my earliest memories was me on the street in the middle of the night, trying to sleep in an old crate in an alleyway and having to listen to the squalling of non-sentient cats because it was mating season!  
One hell of a hard thing to fall asleep to, I can tell you that. Though, just so we have this straight, I didn't always have my friends, my group. I didn't always have my substitute family. I spent the first ten years or so that I can remember on my own, scrounging for scraps and dodging getting kicked in the face by one of the wandering auts. Hell, more than half the time I was starving and I had no weapons but my speed, which was greatly deficient because of my lack of food, and I had my wit. There was even one time where if I had moved right you could count all my ribs through my fur just by looking. I can tell ya, that wasn't fun. Because of the fact that I was starved I was constantly cold, even in summer, so I always aimed to steal a quilt or something. My problem was, I kept on being spotted before I could get anything. One of the rich peeps had enough mercy to give me a big fuzzy towel and not expect me to return. I kept the towel. I also ended up stealing sunglasses at that point, that way nobody would be able to see my weird eyes. Not that it did me much good, seeing as how I lost that pair by the next week. Life sucks, I'm used to it by now. 


	2. June 3

June 3, 3224 A.W.  
  
Life on the streets is never easy. That was one of my constant lessons throughout the time I was alone. It wasn't until I got up enough guts to help other orphans that really good things came my way. I'm getting ahead of myself, I was talking in my last entry about the sort of things orfs like me had to go through. Just like how the housing conditions, if they could even be called that, were horrid, disease and rancid food weren't the only things we had to look out for. I myself had to worry about auts, ticks (which is what I call people who hardly work, but get money anyway), and peeps in general. There will always be those sickos out there who will go after kids for a kick. The only time an orf will resort to that sort of thing is when there is absolutely no other choice. .I hate to say that I reached that point one time. I don't like talking about it much, and nobody in my group knows. Let's just say that a therapist gave me a free counseling session one time and told me to get the hell out of that situation as fast as possible for my own sanity. I took his advice, thank the Goddess.  
The most terrifying thing about that I think, is not knowing whether or not the person getting their kicks from a kid (usually guys), is carrying anything or whether they're sadists. I still have scars on my back from one "session". I can tell you this though, ticks always seem the most interested in that sort of thing. Sick huh? Trust me, you don't know sick until you've been through a few nights of being in a tick's room or in an alley. Even now, if I don't catch someone's scent or recognize the sound of them coming, if I feel them touch me I jump. This is coming from a person who's been with a group for six years now. Give you any idea of how bad it can be? It should. Fortunately for me I never caught anything. Thank the Goddess for medical tests! Hell, I still have nightmares about some of those "sessions"! Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing all this. I'm beginning to wonder that myself. Then again, Salamendestriana did give this journal to me, so why the hell not? Sal has always been a smart person. Often times smarter than me.  
She is of royal blood after all. Technically she and Rad Red aren't orfs, but they help us out anyway. Mainly because they're my friends and such. Though to make sure that the peeps can't figure out who they are they wear ninja outfits that completely cover them except for their eyes. In fact I met Rad Red back when I had this accident of sorts. I was walking along in the shadows at night and. Let's just say that one of the ticks remembered me and wanted another "session" (whether I was willing or not), and Red helped me out. Fortunately for me Red thinks that it was about something completely different. I told him that the guy got pissed because I stole his money, Rad Red believed my excuse. I can tell you right now that being friends with a guardian and a princess has its ups. Do I have problems? Yeah, I won't deny it, but I know for a fact that I didn't have a choice in it. Although it's just a June night, not all that cold, I'm hiding up in my "bunk" wrapped up in a quilt while I write.  
A "bunk" with my group consists of parts of several rooms, all in levels from floor to ceiling in the building we took over. Well, actually it was an abandoned warehouse, but who gives a crap? So as I'm sure you can imagine, each room in this building was originally HUGE. About twenty feet between the floor and the ceiling and fifty or sixty feet from wall to wall. To make the most living space we could, we separated each room into several levels so that there would be more area to spread out on. My bunk consists of the top level of about four or five different rooms. Despite the fact that I get a lot of stuff from stealing, I still have plenty of floor-space. I could literally run laps on the carpet I put over it and not run into anything. Unless I were to miss the doorway and hit a wall that is. Sometimes I share my bunk with others, sometimes I sleep alone. Being alone is the worst, it just increases the frequency and intensity of my nightmares. We all have our own bunks, that way if we want to be alone, we can be. Sometimes about half the group will sleep in one bunk though. Kind of a reassurance of sorts. Let me tell you, despite what you may think, it is incredibly reassuring to fall asleep surrounded on all sides by friends, people you consider family.  
On those nights I don't have nightmares at all. Surprising after what I've been through huh? The way I figure it, as long as I have my friends around me, they can wake me up before a tick could ever get to me. Kind of a silly thing to worry about when I have enough strength and friends backing me up that it's the ticks that have to worry about me. Not the other way around. Goddess it's cold! I have about ten quilts piled up around and over me, and I'm still cold. Doesn't help any that my fur is standing on end what with me thinking about the ticks. Doesn't help me any that I started thinking about this one tick that was a sadist that had an obsession with running a finger down my spine before he did anything. If anything, the cold I'm feeling isn't from actual cold or starvation, it's from the chills I get thinking about it. I'll keep this up later, I need to go find someone to keep company with. Last thing I need to be doing is freaking out so badly that I can't move! 


	3. June 4

Disclaimer: You want one, go back to the first chapter and read the one for that.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! Third chapter already! ^-^ I gots me five reviews! Happy are I! So I'd like to thank the people who reviewed!  
  
Yramesor Notfarc: Glad you think so!  
  
The Prophet: ^-^V For that promise I think I just might start giving you jellybeans!  
  
Chaos Shadow1: Sorry it seemed like I cut it off short in the first chapter, but I'm trying to convey the sense that it's a diary. I hope that makes sense.  
  
Crystalstorm21: Yay! The almighty person who reviewed twice! For that I give you the holy jellybeans! ::hands over glowing jellybeans:: And as I promised in the first chapter this fic will go up a lot faster than my others. You will not have to suffer from lack of chapters. .o^O;;; I hope.  
  
Is this proof of how utterly starved of reviews I am? Yes, I think so. So if you would, C&C is greatly appreciated and welcome! Hell, at this rate, I might even settle for flames! *winces* Okay, that sounded pathetic to even me. Review!  
  
Sonic: *mutters* Yeah, before she loses her mind and unleashes the damned mogwai again.  
  
June 4 3224 A.W.  
  
Okay, I'll admit, I was a bit rash. My friend, T2, started talking about all of us having a "night out on the town" as he put it. He suggested that we go after some ticks, you know, just bug them and steal a few things. Well during the discussion of which ones we'd go after, the name of the guy who was obsessed with my spine came up. Now I normally would be all for tearing this guy a new one, but he terrifies me. Not that I'd let anybody else know. I just declined to go on that particular expedition. Now everybody knows that's out of character for me, and I couldn't be more painfully obvious. When Rabbot asked me what was up, I told her that I had my own reasons for not wanting to go. Of course then everybody wanted to know. I ended up getting into an argument with all of them, and I basically ended up yelling out that I had my own yiffing reasons for not wanting to go bug ticks and I was having an off day. Fortunately Sal unknowingly gave me a way out. Seems that I was freaking out so badly that my body temperature sky-rocketed through the roof! Sal pulled off one of her gloves and felt my forehead, which of course earned her an irritated look from me. Then she said, and I quote, "You're sick. Get to your bunk and get some sleep. NOW."  
Did I jump at the way out? YOU BET I DID! "That explains the reason my yiffing stomach is going nuts," I muttered. "It also explains why you're so irritable," Rad Red added. IRRITABLE?! Where the hell does he get off on calling me "irritable"?! I was completely and totally YIFFING FREAKED OUT! And he said I was "irritable". Yeah yiffing right. The day I'm "irritable" is the day I'm a yiffing wanton A-jerk! .Umm.. Correction of words, namocksi! So I took the way out and disappeared into my bunk. So far nobody's come up to check on me, so I'm pretty sure that they think I'm asleep what with how quiet it is. Especially considering the fact that when I'm sick I have a tendency to listen to loud music while I'm awake. I'm weird that way. I just hope that I can cool it, if I head down there after creeping myself out then people will definitely know something is up. Last thing I need to be doing is letting that little piece of info loose! Now if you'll excuse me. I need sleep. Arguments always tire me out. 


	4. June 5

Disclaimer: If you really one so badly, go look at the beginning of the first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: ^-^V Yay! I got more reviews! .-.-;;; The really sad thing is, is that it was only three this time around. Come on people! I'm really desperate for reviews here! *shrugs* Oh well, onto thanking the people who did review.  
  
Crystalstorm21- ^-^ You're turning into my favorite reviewer so far, you know that? I appreciate it very much, and you're welcome for the jellybeans. Doesn't take me too long to get these chapters up, ne?  
  
The Prophet- You reviewed again! ^.^ And since you have officially reviewed twice, I'm giving you holy jellybeans too! ::hands over glowing jellybeans:: As for the curses. well. there's quite a few that I came up with that are. unique to say the least. If you get confused about the meanings of some of them, give me an e-mail and I'll fill you in. As for Knux being a ninja, he can't run with the orphans and afford to have himself recognized by normal people, now can he?  
  
Anthony Bault- O.O; *shaking off her shock* Yeah, doesn't it though? I'm pretty sure you'll get to like this! ^______________^V *singing silently* I got Anthony Bault to rev~iew! I got Anthony Bault to rev~iew!  
  
Sonic: *ears flopped to the sides* Someone, stop this mad woman! She's turning me into a complete and total lunatic! She-  
  
True Blue: Oh shut up Sonic.  
  
Sonic: O.O;;;;  
  
True Blue: *grabs Sonic by the ear and starts to drag him off* Hey people, review please! Can we also get it so that there are at least five reviews per chapter? It'd get Fira to shut up for a bit so that we can finally get to the fic! Seriously! Now then. *hauls off Sonic to go return him to the reality he's supposed to be in, growls* You can get out of here Sonic, this is my fic!  
  
June 5, 3224 A.W. midnight  
  
BY THE GODDESS HERSELF! I just had a nightmare about that one tick and nearly woke up screaming. I don't have night terrors often, but when I do, I remember them perfectly. He had shown up in my bunk, although how he could have gotten there through all the other bunks when mine is on the top floor and not had anybody stop him, I'll never know. In the dream I just remember waking up, spotting him silhouetted against my window and freezing. Then he came over just as I started to get up to run away and slammed me down onto my bed, clamping his hand around my neck so that if I moved he could strangle me. I remember him saying, "If you scream or call out, I'll kill you hedge-boy." Of course I was freaked out so I wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible, but unless I could get him to let me go, which I doubted would work (he's an echidna), I was stuck. Since I had been lying on my side, he did his customary finger down the spine bit, and let his claws sink into my back. That's when I snapped awake as I hit the floor of my bunk, freaked out as all hell!  
And now I am sitting here on my bed, wrapped up in all my quilts and blankets, a death grip on the fuzzy towel I got so long ago, shaking like a leaf as I write this. I want to go and curl up with about eighty million other people who are my friends right now and just sit in the middle of them all! Hell, I'm so freaked out that I actually wouldn't mind just being held by somebody until I calm down! I never feel that way! EVER. I'm so freaked out I feel like crying!!! Please, dear GODDESS, don't let him plague my sleep anymore!!! Oh Goddess! I'm hyperventilating! I'm shaking like a leaf, I'm having a hard time breathing because I'm so freaked out. My heart is beating at about a million miles per hour! I AM TERRIFIED!  
  
June 5 3224 A.W.  
  
I managed to get some sleep, thank the Goddess. I didn't leave my bunk to go bug the others though. I'm too proud to do that, however unfortunate for me. I don't have enough guts to admit that I have nightmares like that. Nobody in my group knows about the nightmares. And I mean NOBODY. All things considered, I'd like to keep it that way. Last thing I need is for one of the 'paths to get curious about my dreams and get into my head to figure out what's up. Just the thought of that creeps me out. It's making my quills bristle. Hopefully I can cool it before somebody drags my food up here. Everybody still thinks I'm sick. At the moment I'm not that inclined to argue. Fortunately for me, when I get sick, I act weird. So nobody thought anything of my "irritability". Don't make me laugh. Jeez, you'd think after all this time that Red would know that inane prissy words such as "irritability" that only rich or non-orfed peeps would use get on my nerves when I'm ticked. ACK! SPRAINT! I just realized that he rubbed off on me! I used the word 'inane'. Red and Sal are the ones who are supposed to sound like that! NOT ME! ...I'm gonna go have a couple drops of melodrama and breakfast. Even though it's the middle of the afternoon. BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I'M IN A WEIRD MOOD DAMN IT! So HA!  
  
June 5 3224 A.W. a couple hours later  
  
That. was worth it. That was SO unbelievably worth it. I went downstairs for my "melodrama and breakfast", and managed to get T2 looking at me weird. He asked me how I was feeling, and just to be a smart-a. I mean smart-Alec I replied, while sounding like I had inhaled helium no less, "No, I have lost my mind, the auts of the chao world have taken it. Do you know where it is?" I swear, the LOOK that crossed T2's face! I was so extremely tempted to bust up laughing. Of course, his whole reaction, because he's used to me being strange, was to ask sarcastically, "Who are you and what have you done with Blue?" To prove to him that, yes, I was sane, I replied with, "I am the aut of insanity and I have eaten his brain." T2 looked like he wanted to dump the pot of coffee he was holding over my head, thus the reason I kept my big trap shut when it came to laughing. Hot coffee + skin contact = Not fun! I oughtta know; though I won't go into why. By now if you were paying attention at all, I'm sure you'll get the basic idea. T2 just shook his head and told me to head up to my bunk and fake still being sick while I could, that way people would take that much longer to jump my case for being a namocksi. Fortunately I took his advice. Yay me. 


	5. June 7

Disclaimer: Oh honestly! Do I even need to say it anymore?!  
  
Author's Note: ^.^ *singing* I gots kabobiness, yes I do, I gots kabobiness, how 'bout you! *grins* Yay! Fifth chapter already! I know what I said before of at least five reviews per chapter, but . Taco damn it! I wanna get this fic up! Makes sense, ne? .Or at least, inasmuch as I ever make sense. Oro.  
  
Crystalstorm21- ^-^V Didn't take me long to get this one up, ne? *grins* And since you have actually reviewed four times in all on this fic (I know I sound pathetic, bear with me), I give you. Chaos Jellybeans!!! ::hands over glowing jellybeans colored like the Chaos Emeralds:: ^.^V You're special now! *giggles like a mad woman because she's had too much root beer* Chaos Jellybeans work like a combination of the emeralds, and the Energizer bunny! They keep going and going and going and-  
  
True Blue: *smacks her upside the head* Don't you have thanks to do?  
  
Fira: *rubs the back of her head* Thanks, I needed that. Anyway!-  
  
Anthony Bault- The reason I got to be so excited when you reviewed is this: I've had a hard time running into people online who haven't read any of your fics. *smacks herself across the face before she can turn into a complete loon again* As for how you got so damn popular with me at least, I've read your fics! You're a good author! So XP! Oh yeah, since you've reviewed twice, you get holy jellybeans! ::hands over glowing jellybeans:: As for if he chooses to tell anyone about the nightmare. Well, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Alex Warlorn- *grins demonically* I know, don't I though? .Though if you really want despair I can put up more of my random fics... *shrugs*  
  
Fira: If anybody wants me to put up more of my despair fics, say so! If you ask me to, I will do so! Thank you! C&C is welcome as you know, read the fic, enjoy, and oh yeah, review!  
  
True Blue: *mutters under his breath* 'Bout damned time.  
  
Fira: Shut up you! *"angelic" smile as she hauls him off*  
  
Blue: .Help?  
  
June 7 3224 A.W.  
  
Well, that was unexpected. I actually got sick. How the hell it happened, I don't know. I don't get sick that often. Maybe thinking too much of that tick set it off, I don't know. I slept all of yesterday after I started feeling like crap. Not fun, especially since it was about an hour or so after I got upstairs. Who knows? Maybe my sickness was brought on by my panic attack a couple of days ago when it came to the raid. Either that or just thinking about the guy left me open for a fever. I wonder how much of the heat Sal felt was my panic and how much might have been actual fever. I'm actually really tired believe it or not. Only thing is I can't fall asleep; insomnia, it sucks. Fortunately there's a bucket up here. Puked my guts out earlier, which is mainly the reason why I'm not asleep. Yipping colder than all hell. I wonder if it can be contributed to any starvation of any sort, or if it's just a result of me being sick? I don't know any more. Another reason I'm not asleep is because I don't want to be. I'm afraid of the nightmares I might get. Only thing is, we made it a policy of sorts, people do NOT sleep in a sick person's room unless they plan on getting sick themselves. So I'm kinda left alone at the moment with occasional visitors bringing comfort every now and then while I sleep off most of my sickness. Left alone with my nightmares for the most part. How wonderful is that?! Sick = not fun. 


	6. June 10 & 11

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess. Besides, you want a disclaimer read the first chapter.  
  
Author's Note: *winces* I'm not getting that bad am I? I only got two reviews for the last chapter! Oh well, since I have two faithfuls, I will thank them instead.  
  
Anthony Bault- O.O;;; I think you've been in too many RPGs if you can remember how that sort of thing works dude.  
  
Crystalstorm21- I know, you've gotta feel sorry for the poor blue hedgehog. As for what the Chaos Jellybeans would do to your chao. 9.9; I have no clue. ^-^;;; So. umm. yeah.  
  
Everyone else, please PLEASE review! I am starved for reviews! The sooner you review, the sooner I add more chapters! Okay? ^-^V Okay! Now on with the fic!!!  
  
June 10, 3224 A.W.  
  
That was not fun. I was awake off and on while I was sick, and I'm still recovering. Red says that I might have gotten a temporary retro-virus, whatever the hell that is. Sal agrees with him. Lot of good that does me when I have no yiffing clue what they're talking about. Rad Red also said something about a 'parvo-virus' not that I have a clue, but apparently he thinks "parvo" relates to cats or some other species. Personally I think he doesn't have a clue as to what he's talking about either. At least I'm honest with my density. For the most part. I just have a tendency to make up words that become wide-spread to make up for my lack of knowledge. Hell, I'm halfway tempted to steal a couple of English books and a dictionary so that I can get a brain. Take the word "financed" or "financial" for instance. The only reason I know any of those, is because I learned them from. It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I learned them from somebody that wasn't in any way, shape, or form, my friend. I really need to stop thinking about that, I don't want to get really sick again. Even though it's not a definite as to whether or not my sickness was triggered by me freaking, I don't want to take any chances. Believe me, I've had more than my fair share of being so bad off that I couldn't run. I really don't want to face that again. Though everybody's been worried about me. T2 most of all. He blames me getting up when I "started to feel better when I wasn't" as the reason why I got sicker than all hell. Surprises me to think about how he was the first orf other than myself that I helped, and how different he's gotten from the "scared of his own shadow" fox who was practically convinced that I was going to turn him over to the auts. He's gone from being a complete and total rabbit (no insult intended towards rabbits), to being a wise-cracking chucksimodo who can talk his way out of almost anything while simultaneously robbing people blind. As such, he's like my little brother almost. Not too surprising that we call each other "bro" on occasion; especially considering the fact that neither of us really has any family to speak of except our group of orfs. Then again, he's got more going for him. He never broke the rule like I did. If I told anybody about what I had to do or what those peeps did to me, I'd be yiffing cast out. No orf in their right mind associates with another orf who has. You know. Let themselves be used. The main reason is because all too often, the most frequent peep who was the "user" goes after the orf to have them exterminated so that there's no evidence of it. If the orf happens to have a group, the group also gets taken out of commission to "get rid of vermin". I'm just lucky that I haven't told anybody and I have such a large group backing me up. Otherwise I could kiss my sorry life goodbye. I'm sure you can see where I'm coming from. I don't want to take the chance that I would be dropped like a hot coal into a fire pit. Being alone doesn't agree with me anyway. I just hope that I ca  
  
June 11, 3224 A.W.  
  
Sorry I had to cut off, Rabbot came to check on me. .I'm apologizing. To a diary?! .I've officially lost my mind! Who in their right mind apologizes to a diary of ALL things?! I mean, to a person I can understand, but a diary?! I'm just glad that the mental wards don't accept orfs or I'd be in even more hell than I already am. Oh sure, I can just picture it now, "True Blue the hedgehog caught and found criminally insane and shipped off to a mental ward! Film at eleven!" That would be a lovely public image for me! ~.~; Why in the hell am I writing in this damned thing anyway? I have to be that much more cautious unless I want someone to find it. So why in the HELL am I writing in this damn thing?! I must have lost my mind or something. Injustice to all and a plague in every garage. Go fig. 


	7. June 13 through June 16

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own any of the characters created by Sega, Archie, DiC, Fleetway, or anyone else except for the ones I created on my own, and the basic idea for this fic.  
  
Author's Note: O.O Oh my lord. I seriously did NOT mean to go that long without writing. So to make up for it I'll try to get at least four or five chapters up today. I would explain to all of you why it's taken me so long to update, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about how hellish this school year has been so far. No sense in complaining, and anyway, on with replying to the reviews!  
  
True Blue: Yes, by all means. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner everybody can get their noses out of my journal!!!!  
  
Fira: Oh hush you.Anyway;  
  
CrystalStorm21- *raises an eyebrow* Psycho chao on the loose? .Mental note to self: Never give chaos Chaos Jellybeans ever.  
  
Anthony Bault- *chuckles* No, but it would be entertaining if that were to happen, ne?  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and. Ano. Dang it, I forgot the word.  
  
True Blue: -.-;;; Just review so that she'll stop embarrassing me further.  
  
Fira: Oh come on, we haven't even gotten to your birthday yet!  
  
True Blue: . Shut up!  
  
Fira: ^-^V C&C is welcome, now onto the fic!  
  
June 13, 3224 A.W.  
  
Yet another day, yet another nightmare. Wonderful, ne? And in case you don't know what "ne" is, it's "don't you agree?" in Japanese. I learned that from a friend of mine by the name of 'Shadow'. I'm not sure if that's his real name, or street name. Either way it doesn't really matter. It's the sort of situation where I don't call him he calls me. He comes and goes whenever he wants to, so I have no idea whether he's orf or norm. Norm means normal, in other words, a person whose family is intact. I have no idea if he has a group or not. Frankly I don't know that much about him, Shadow mostly keeps to himself and it makes me wonder about him. Not wondering about his past or exactly who he is; I wonder whether he's had to. I've seen that situation destroy loads of other orfs. Some of them committed suicide or went nuts. Maybe it's sefa-whatsit, I don't remember what the word is. All I know is that it's a disease that can be caught through. Well. "contact", and it can make the person who has it crazy. Makes me glad that I never caught anything. REALLY glad. I don't know, maybe I do have something and it's just laying dormant. .Yet another word I learned from either Red or Sal. Maybe some of their intelligence is rubbing off on me or something. At least something good is coming from listening to those two talking like norms most of the time! I'm almost beginning to feel like it's a whole other language that I just don't get. I don't know, my life's screwed up.  
  
June 14, 3224 A.W.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
June 15, 3224 A.W.  
  
I don't want the nightmares! I don't want any of it! I just want to live a decent life without the nightmares! I had a nightmare that he showed up and I was on the streets in my crate. In my nightmare he used me. Painfully. It hurt so bad in the dream that I only noticed the pain, nothing else. It felt like his claws were growing into my chest, trying to rip out my heart, only he couldn't find it so he "searched" for it. I woke up screaming so loudly that I'm surprised that I didn't wake anybody up. They've probably heard me so often while they're asleep that they just don't wake up. I just want to curl up and never move, but I can't do that. I have to go on a food raid today and it's only three in the morning. Maybe if I try to go back to sleep I won't have any nightmares. Screw that, I'm getting my towel.  
  
June 16, 3224 A.W.  
  
.I really don't feel like telling you what the hell happened. 


	8. June 19 & 20

Disclaimer: If you want one, look at the last chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter I promised. Hopefully this'll smooth things over somewhat as things get closer to Blue's birthday in the fic.  
  
True Blue: . EVIL CROSSBREED!  
  
Fira: XP! Anyway, as always, review!  
  
June 19, 3224 A.W.  
  
.Okay! I'll tell! Me and my group got out, started doing what we had to, the usual stealing biz, when I spotted this one really rich peep who was probably carrying a MASSIVE wad of money with him. So I figured, "Okay, usual pick-pocketing, nothing out of the norm" (no pun intended). Well I started coming up behind this guy to steal his wallet and I was just about to bump into him so that I could get it, when I caught his scent. It was him. Needless to say, I narrowly avoided freaking out. To make sure that any other orf watching me wouldn't suspect anything I followed him until he got to this crowd and disappeared. I stopped following him then, pretending to blame my inability to get his money on bad timing. I simply stole some money from some other rich unfortunate and continued with my day as if nothing had happened. Well, I thought everything was okay, and just as it was getting towards a time I like to refer to as "lights out" (which is about eight p.m. We usually shut off the lights at that time for a couple hours because that's when the robots sweep past my group's home), this one lemur in my group, Fang, asked me why I had hesitated. He saw me when I caught the tick's scent and stopped for a few seconds. He saw me slip up. "Just thinking," I replied to her question. "About what?," she pried. One thing about Fang, her street-name should have been "Nosy". "Nothing worth mentioning." So of course she wouldn't leave me alone about it and kept bugging me. I swear, she was acting like a twiner if I ever saw one! Finally I ended up growling at her that he was a tick that had a reputation for causing problems for orfs and that I thought for a second that he had heard me. I doubt she bought it. Fang just snorted at me after I came up with that lame excuse and walked off without another word. I severely hope that she won't tell anyone else about her doubts about me. If she has any. Last thing I need is to have other orfs start asking questions. Too many questions get asked and I might accidentally let something slip. It's happened to loads of peeps. There are some things a person should just never talk about; like what happened to me for example! I don't like to think of the possibility because she's part of my group and therefore part of my "family", but Fang just might be my enemy on this issue. I'm gonna have to watch myself around her so that I don't let something slip.  
  
June 20, 3224 A.W.  
  
Insane. Completely and utterly insane. My birthday is on the 23rd. Funny I can remember that and how old I am, but not anything about my family. I just now noticed that people have been having long conversations which they stop when I show up. The only way I know it isn't anything bad that I might have to worry about is because they treat me the same as they always did. Either they're planning something for my birthday, or they're all involved in a massive plot to take over the planet and not let me know. I think the first one is more likely. ( I actually caught Tech working on something that he didn't want me to see. Tech is another friend of mine, he's a purple walrus. That in and of itself would make me feel sorry for him, but he makes up for it by being a techno-wizard. That's why his street name is "Tech". It's short for techno-wizard. Maybe he's making me a toaster. Hmm. That's an interesting mental image. A blue toaster with my head on it and my feet. .Yes, before you even think it, I know I'm insane. I thought I already established that. Blue toasty-ness. I'm so yiffing weird. Maybe I'll get an alarm clock, the Goddess herself knows I need one! Otherwise I wouldn't get out of bed until NOON. Until then, there's an annoying French coyote who works just fine by on purposely making his accent even worse than normal in the morning. For the most part Yote is pretty good about his accent and he's pretty cool, it's just that in the morning I can't stand his accent at all because I'm in zombie mode. Too many complications of language in the morning make me a jerk. Mainly because my brain tries to explode because I don't understand. I probably have the reading level of a yiffing fifth-grader! Not too surprising considering my life, but personally I'd like to at least be able to show off in something other than speed or stealing sometimes. Maybe I can apply for the world's densest hedgehog award. Sarcasm, it's a kick. Isn't my self-esteem wonderful? I need yipping therapy. Not like I could find a counselor to help me out anyway; the last one that did is dead, so I'm kinda S.O.L. And there's no way in hell I'm letting anybody in my group examine my head. ** grinning ** I'm afraid that they'd mess my head up worse than it already is! I so need to get some therapy. It'd help some, at the very least. Maybe Salamendestriana could smuggle me into the castle and take me to a counselor or something. Yeah right, like that'd ever happen. Oh well, this is my lot for the time being, might as well accept it and keep on stepping. 


	9. June 21 & 22

Disclaimer: . Look at the last two chapters for the love of Mike!  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Look! 'Tis the third chapter I promised! *rubs hands together evilly* Hehehe. Next chapter is going to be REALLY demonic.  
  
True Blue: *sweatdrops* And why do I feel like you're sentencing me to death?  
  
Fira: *"innocently"* Oh. No reason..  
  
True: .-.-; Son of an aut. Head for the hills, she's insane!  
  
Fira: *growls* Shut up would you?! Now on with the fic! And revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!! Please? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
True Blue: *pretends to gag in the back ground*  
  
June 21, 3224 A.W.  
  
Don't want to get up! Too damn tired. It's only one in the afternoon. Was up too late writing in this damn thing. Wonder if Sal thinks I torched it? Oh well, I don't care. Too TIRED!!! G'night.  
SLEEP IS GOOD.  
  
June 22, 3224 A.W.  
  
I just was reading over a couple of my past entries and I realized that I probably created some gender confusion when it comes to Fang. You see, he really isn't a he, and she really isn't a she, he's both. I don't know what the word for it is though, but she's both male and female. Mood swings and hormones from both sides. Could explain why she's such a pain in the neck and why he's so nosy all the time. He was one of the ones that got dropped on the streets by her parents. I'm sure you can guess why. If Fang were to find out that I was writing about her she'd automatically want to know what I'm writing. He's flirtatious as all hell, towards both guys and girls. Sense he's both, she figures that she's got free reign so to speak. That and since she doesn't want to be forced to choose between two different parts of herself, she is who he is. Confusing, ne? Interesting thing for me to be thinking about the day before my birthday, huh? I need sleep, so I'm cutting this one short. 'Night. 


	10. Birthday Madness

Disclaimer: By now, who needs one?  
  
Author's Note: *halo being held up by horns* The title to this chapter says it all, I'm sure you'll all enjoy it! ^-^V Smurf kabobs to you and all your kindling, I hope you like this chapter and you don't scream at me too horribly. And as always, review! Thankies very much!  
  
True Blue: *sighs* I'm beginning to think her mission in life is to torment me.  
  
Fira: Shush! Read on por favor!  
  
June 23 3224 A.W.  
  
Well, it's my birthday, and it is now. Two in the morning. I couldn't sleep! So sue me! Surprisingly enough, I didn't wake up because of a nightmare. I woke up after dreaming about a blue toaster with my head and feet attached to it. I'm just so unbelievably tempted to act really nuts today, but that'd be kind of pointless. Especially seeing as how last time, just as a joke, Rabbot and some of the others decided to get me something really expensive and elaborate. In short: a skirt worth a simple thou. Nice, huh? Get this, Red ended up betting me fifteen bucks that I wouldn't wear it. I proved him wrong and got fifteen bucks in the process. Plus extra because I really took it WAY over the top. I think I managed to disturb Fang! ^_^V Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll actually get me something I can use that doesn't involve dressing in drag. Anyway, I'm now officially sixteen. Though as far as anyone else knows, I'm seventeen. I fibbed on my age when I met most of them! It's not my fault that they have good memories! .As long as I'm on the subject, they decided to pull this whole "sweet sixteen" thing last year, as a joke. Thus the reason for the skirt. I think I'm going to be the only person who can claim that I've had TWO sixteenth birthdays after today. Not that anyone else would know. Unless I told them. Thing is, it's been a running gag for somebody to get me something that involves drag for about three years now. I sometimes wonder if some of those weirdoes who like how I look enjoy seeing me in a skirt. ~.~; That's a disturbing thought in and of itself. My life is screwed up enough as it is, I don't need to think about that and add to my insanity. Jeez. I just thought of something. I have a fancy skirt with a matching shirt, knee-high "bitch boots" as Fang calls them. If I'm right I'm either going to get make up, rings, or body jewelry. Scary that I can pick that out, huh? Well, we'll see what we see. I think I'm getting set up. Hmm. Subtle messages here. The message being. Blue must wear drag on his birthday. ~.~; By the Goddess, that's an embarrassing thought. I wonder if I can hide today.  
  
June 23 3224 A.W. 5:00 p.m.  
  
Well. It was inevitable. I had to show up for my own birthday. Surprisingly enough, I was wrong on what the practical joke was this time. It was an angel outfit, complete with toga, wings, and halo. The halo was red and it was being held up by devil horns. ~.~ My friends are weird. Well. That was the group joke. The personal joke on Salamendestriana's part was to give me a "crown" made out of tinsel! My friends, my group. We all belong in a psycho ward together. Fortunately I didn't get a blue toaster. ^_^ I'm happy. I'm just glad that I didn't get any yiffing body jewelry or make up. Not that that does me much good. Fang decided it would be interesting to get me a skin tight outfit of black leather. Translation: a mini-skirt and a spaghetti-strap tank top with a low-cut back. Embarrassment central. Well. At least I know who decided to be a major flirt in that regard. Much as I might not acknowledge it, there are more than a few people in my group, male, female, and otherwise, who find me attractive. I really don't think about it for specific reasons. I'm sure you can guess why. I know for a fact that Sal's got her eye on me. I managed to overhear her talking to Fang and a couple others one time about me. Apparently there are some that are highly tempted to jump me. Once again, embarrassment central. Also, when I finally got up to my bunk because they had kept me away all day, they had somehow managed to fill all of my rooms with helium-filled balloons. Fortunately they're mostly intact, so I don't have to worry about sounding like a small chipmunk. Screw it, I'm going to sleep so that I don't have to think.  
  
June 23 3224 A.W. midnight  
  
That's it. I've lost my mind. I just woke up after having some screwed up dream that involved me wearing that black leather outfit and singing something about chickens on roofs, while simultaneously balancing a table on a bike to prove Red wrong about something. Then suddenly, out of NOWHERE, I was sitting on somebody's lap because they wouldn't get out of my chair. All the while they were complaining that my elbow was digging into their ear. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY MIND?! Did it melt out my ears while I was asleep?! It must have, I was tangled up in my sheets and balloons were sticking to me because of static electricity. My quills still want to stick out all over the place almost like I got fried by an electric fence. What I need is either a long soak in steaming hot water, or a walk outside. .Let's see here, with one I get to relax, with the other I have to watch out for patrol 'bots. Hmm. Decisions, decisions. I think I'll go with relaxation. 


	11. June 30 through July 12

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, etc. If you really want one that badly look at one of the earlier chapters.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, right now I'm listening to Headstrong by Trapt, so if this chapter's a little nuts as a result, don't blame me. Blame the music! And in case you're curious, yes Manic and Tia are this universe's version of Sonia and Manic. Or something like that. It's too complicated to explain here. If you want to know where they really came from e-mail me. Anyway, yay! I got reviews! ^-^V It's so sveet! And reviews cause me to write more, so feel absolutely free to review after this.  
  
Anthony Bault- Well I did say that I'd upload that many, now didn't I? *snickers* Oh yeah, and nice word choice as to the sitch poor Blue is in. *laughing evilly* Oh yeah, one more thing, I should have given this to you last chapter, but oh well. Anyway, for reviewing four times (or somewhere around there) I give you Chaos Jellybeans! ^-^ *hands them over* Don't give them to any chaos though, okay?  
  
angel of the night77- Glad you approve! ^-^V Yay! I gots me a new reviewer!  
  
Anyway now that I've said all I needed to say-  
  
True Blue: Thank GOD!  
  
-.-;;; Shut up you. Anyway, as I was saying enjoy the fic and review! C&C is very much appreciated and welcome!  
  
June 30 3224 A.W.  
  
This isn't good. I saw him again. That and the 'bot patrols have been doubled. Thing is. It could get really bad and my group could start suffering. As a result I did some pretty deep soul-searching. You want to know what I figured out? If it gets bad enough, if there is absolutely no other choice, I'll. I'll. I'll let myself be. "used" again for my group. It's a source of income, and I'd be doing it to help out everybody I care about. Doesn't stop me from being terrified of it. I just hope that it NEVER gets that bad. EVER.  
  
July 4 3224 A.W.  
  
The robots have gotten more plentiful, and I keep on seeing him in crowds. At the very least, once or twice a week. Am I scared out of my mind? YOU BET I AM!!! I can't let anybody figure it out though! I just can't. If somebody figures it out. I don't want to think about that. This is crazy.  
  
July 9 3224 A.W.  
  
Okay, my life is screwed up. Ammo, for some SCREWED UP reason decided to steal a karaoke machine. Why in the hell that crazed fox kit decided to do that I'll never know. But now, now we orfs have a karaoke machine to deal with. Needless to say, more than a few people were dared to use it. Including me. I kinda dodged it by handing it over to Manic and Tia. At least the Kleptomaniac and the True Instrumental Artist know how to sing. .That and they write music all the time anyway. Then they decided to drag me in anyway, much to my disagreement. .Jeez I'm beginning to sound like a yiffing norm. I need to get Red and Sal to stop trying to brain-wash me. ^- ^  
  
July 12, 3224 A.W.  
  
Insanity, thy name is me. In short, I've been acting more than weird today. Really fun too. Of course, a couple of people are saying that I had too much sugar; they just don't know sleep deprivation when they see it. Yes, that's right, I was up late. WAY late. So late that it was morning when I finally went to sleep. Then I woke up only about, two or three hours later, so you can understand what I mean what I say when I claim that I'm sleep deprived! When Sal found out she just about kicked my head in for being an idiot. Can't blame me for waking up early due to a nightmare! .One that I couldn't fall back to sleep after having anyway. Let's just say I hate ticks and auts and all that, and leave it at that. Rad Red is pretty much convinced I need therapy. Then again, who can blame him? Especially after I started running laps around him out of boredom. He kinda clothes-lined me though. That hurt. I think his knuckles grazed my chin. Oh well, who cares? A minor wound, is a minor wound, is a minor wound. I feel yipping hyper as all hell. I'm just glad I haven't resorted to running into walls. .Or running on walls for that matter. Jeez, I can't sit still! I've gotta move, move, MOVE! 


	12. July 13 through July 17

Disclaimer: Do you even need one by now? *crickets chirp in the background* ....I didn't think so.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been forever and a half since I last updated, but it can mainly be blamed on stress, school work, and being sick. (. Not a fun thing being out of school for a week.) So anyway, after much waiting I finally present you with this chapter.... And a single review.  
  
True Blue: Apparently not that many peeps love her anymore.  
  
Fira: Shush you! Anyway, one to the reviews- I mean review.  
  
Anthony Bault- Ah, mah good friend Anthony Bault! ^-^V Glad that at least someone is reviewing my stuff consistently! ....Okay, that's enough of inflating egos, so anyway- the jellybeans are special! *nod. nod, nod* Also as for who "he" is.... You'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
Fira: Though just as a warning ahead of time our favorite orf might be going through some... ah... "unpleasant" times in future chapters. Nothing explicite, or at least no more explicite than it already is. So if you don't hate this story with a passion, by all means, read on.  
  
True Blue: -.-;;; Can someone call the ASPCA? Maybe I can file furry emotional and mental abuse...  
  
T2: Oh get over it, you know you enjoy the attention and reviews. Anyway peeps, on with the fic already damn it!  
  
July 13 3224 A.W. (Friday)  
  
Okay, I have to admit (now that the sleep deprivation has worn off) I was acting like a nutcase. I took one hell of a stupid chance outside and almost got myself caught by the patrol 'bots. I was running around, spray painting buildings, walking in plain view of 'bot patrols, I was being an idgit. If you don't have a clue to what that is, think 'idiot' only slightly modified. Explains what I was doing to a tee. Once again I am incredibly glad that mental wards don't accept orfs, otherwise I'd be screwed. ...Goddess damn my thick skull. I guess that's one way to make myself depressed, remind myself of my past! It's oh so lovely. I feel sick. The main trouble with a past like mine is that no matter what you do, you always end up thinking about it from time to time. Even if you don't want to. If you manage to avoid thinking about it, then you're cursed with nightmares, if not night terrors. This yiffing bites. Nothing I do will get rid of it. Sometimes I wish I could just yipping die and get it over with! ...O.O ... Oh my Goddess. I can't believe I just wrote that. This can't be happening! I mean, since when was I suicidal? Part of why I like staying around is so that I won't be giving into the peeps, the norms more specifically. Besides, I've got a group, a family. If I were to ever die from suicide then they'd resurrect me, kick my ass, and maybe heal me. Assuming of course that they didn't just resurrect me, kill me, and then resurrect me again. Freakin' me out. Of one thing I'm sure, I don't want to die. You die, you lose. That's the moto. Most of those non-orfs want us to die and disappear. As long as we live, we still have a chance to win this little war of ours. There's one saying among us orfs. "As long as you live, resist; as long as you resist, don't give in; as long as you don't give in, you're free. If you surrender then you're not just losing your life, you're losing not just your freedom, but the freedom of others. So fight and survive." Inspirational? Hell yes. No matter what I can't give in to my nightmares or the pressure from the peeps. I won't!  
  
July 15 3224 A.W.  
  
Shadow dropped by again, for the first time in about a month or so. It's been awhile to say the least. I ended up bearing the brunt of several jokes made in reference to what I did on the 12th. At least people have left the fact that I got that one damned leather outfit from Fang out. That would have been more than embarrassing and I have a pretty good feeling that I'd lock myself in my bunk and not come out for about two months. Of course, the moment he left, Fang muttered something along the lines of, "I wonder what he'd look like in leather..." Sal wasn't much better I have to admit. I swear, I feel sorry for the guy. Not nearly as sorry as I feel for me though. After all, I'm the chucksimodo who went through with a dare to wear a skirt one time! Shads caught a few eyes, pretty much the same way I do. So not only does he have Fang and the ladies interested, he's got a few guys too. As a matter of fact I think I remember over hearing someone say something to Red. I think it was, "I would've thought that red and black look good together!" Let me put it this way, what little can be seen of Rad Red's fur, is red. I wouldn't blame him if he blushed like crazy from embarrassment, but with that mask of his on, it's hard to tell. He only ever takes the outfit off when we're inside and there's no danger of anybody outside of our group seeing who he really is. Hell, first time he had the thing off while he was inside he started grumbling about feeling like a yipping norm because he isn't technically an orf. T2's comforting thought for him was that he was one of the two "adopted-in orfs". T2's disturbing, but it got Red to stop worrying about it. Anyway, Shadow ended up giving us LOADS of info on Julian's latest developments, and pretty much hung out, talking with friends. I guess you could say that we view him as the only "friend of the family" so to speak. And norms think orfs are weird. WHAT WORLD ARE THEY FROM?!  
  
July 17 3224 A.W.  
  
Okay, I have got to admit that things are getting a little weird. And I don't mean the robot patrols. What I'm talking about are the dreams I keep on having. Hell, I used to only get a weird dream every now and then, you know, perfectly normal. Well this past week or so I've been having weird dreams non-stop when I'm asleep. Like that one dream I had that one time where I was wearing the leather outfit that Fang gave me and was balancing a table on a bike or something. The most recent dream I had... Well... Let's just say that it had to do with Julian being an insane mall Santa, and me asking for a bazooka for christmas so I could blow his head off. As if that weren't bad enough, in the dream I got a toaster. A blue toaster at that, a toaster that had my head and my shoes attached to it. Remind you peeps of anything? If it doesn't, you should get a clue. ...Why in the hell am I bothering to say this? I mean, for crying out loud! Not like anybody's going to be reading this if I have anything to say about it. Rabbot found out that I occassionally have nightmares, fortunately she thinks that it was a one time thing. I can't afford to let ANYONE find out. They start prying as to what my nightmares are about, and I'm afraid that I'd let something slip. Can't do it, won't do it. Good thing it's just been weird dreams recently rather than nightmares. The actually weird thing about the dream before last, is that I dreamed about a guy who was my dad in it. I never knew my dad, so how come I heard his voice? How come I saw him? How come he looked so much like me? Or me like him? I found out his name, found out his age, found out he was dead... On one hand I want to look through the Motropolis records to see if it's real, but on the other hand I'm almost... No, I am afraid to do so. Jules Takeshi Hedgehog... Three foot, one inch. 27 when he died. Green eyes, blue main fur, tan muzzle and belly. Auburn forelock. A sense of humor that his brother would probably kill him for. That's assuming that he had a brother, that he and Charles Olgive Hedgehog were real. 


	13. July 18 through 24

Disclaimer: I own everything in the universe! ...-.-;;; Okay, not really, but you should all know the drill by now.  
  
Author's Note: -all chibified- Yay! I got reviews! Smurf kabobs for all! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad my story is addictive.  
  
True Blue: You mean "if" it's addictive.  
  
Fira: -.-;;; Shush. I can have delusions of grandeur if I want!  
  
True Blue: -mutters- That's not the only mental problem you have...  
  
Fira: -glares at True Blue- Didn't I tell you to knock it off? Don't make me lock you in a closet again!  
  
True Blue: n-n;;; Anyway, on with the reviews! (I don't wanna die!)  
  
Anthony Bault- Ano... One suggestion, if you do end up giving him any more, make sure it's only one at a time. I don't think we need him going completely psycho... As for the possibility of me not adding to this... Not likely. It may take me forever on the updates, but I do get it done! n-nV  
  
DarkBlackFire- Yeah, I remember you, so no prob there. Too bad about the 'zine, but keep on goin'. Glad you like my stuff!  
  
Crystalstorm21- Glad to see you've reviewed again! What am I gonna give you this time? Hmm... I know! I now give you... a black and red chao with an attitude!  
  
Malice: -with a bow around his neck- -.-;;; I so seriously did _not_ sign up for this...  
  
Fira: Too bad. Hmm... Okay, so you get a plushie of him so he won't complain. I think that's fair!  
  
True Blue: You would!  
  
FishCrackerObsessee- Sad thing is I came up with the idea for TB's dream based off of one of my own. As for any sanity... o?O I was ever sane? As for reading your fic, will do! n-nV When I get the time at least.... -sweatdrop- Anyway, since you reviewed twice I give you holy jellybeans! -nod, nod, nod- Have fun! And don't feed any of them to evil chaos... They kinda have a tendency to shriek scripture at you for about three months... .;;;

Malice: She should know, she did it to me! -growls-  
  
Fira: -sweatdrop- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, C&C is welcome. So as always, review!  
  
True Blue: If you see a mogwai with a glandular problem running around in your house at un-godly hours of the night, I didn't do it.  
  
Fira: -.-;;; Great. Anyway, read on! And kabobiness to all! VnnV  
  
July 18 3224 A.W.  
  
O.O HOLY SPRAINT! HOLY MOTHER YIFFING SPRAINT! He was REAL, I checked! My DAD was REAL. So was my uncle! How do I know that _I'm_ related to them? We- my group- went on a raid today, ya know, just usual stuff. My curiosity got the better of me, and while I was supposed to be hacking a computer to get info on weapons shipments, I found the _ARCHIVES!!!_ I _found_ the information on ALL the people that have lived in Motropolis! _Especially_ on people who worked closely with the KING! And it turns out that _my dad_, my uncle, and _my mom_ were FRIENDS with Sal's dad! Friends of the yiffing _KING_! It's just... WOW. And the information I "dreamed" about my dad? Dead on. Dead- yiffing-on! And I'm sure you're asking, "Oh how can you be 100% sure that you're related to them?" Let me put it this way, Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog had a son in 3208 named Sonic Takashi Hedgehog... Excluding the other two middle names (Olgive, Mau_rice_) of course. My old name, not my street name, is Sonic Takashi Olgive "Maurice" Hedgehog! Comprende?!

It's just... Goddess, how do I describe it?! It's like... It's like being gone so long that you forgot everything and then realizing that you're _finally_ coming home! The only word I can think of to describe it... It'd make me sound like a freaking norm... But still... I know who my family _is_, or was. As far as I could find out my dad, my mom, and my uncle didn't get along with ol' Julian too well, knew he was out to get them all killed. The three of them voiced the strongest opposition to the idea that orfs were vermin, they wanted to prevent all this hell from happening. So he made them disappear, permanently. And apparently my Uncle Chuck was this genius scientist or something, _and he made the roboticizer to heal people_. I got the speed from my dad, and from what I've found out, my dad thought that I had inherited my mom's intelligence. Spraint, I'm shaking like a leaf... This is just so... UNBELIEVABLE! Not to mention that apparently my dad had the same sort of sense of humor that I thought he would.

Of course, why wouldn't he? I think the fact that when he first showed up in Motropolis with my unc and had the music cranked up loud enough to wake the dead would elude to that fact. By the GODDESS! I'm yipping babbling like a NUTCASE! I need to calm down, I need to breathe... Oh yiff it! I'm gonna go run off some yiffing energy for once!  
  
July 24 3224 A.W.  
  
I've been practically bouncing off the walls non-stop ever since I found out about my 'rents and Unc. 'Yote has been giving me a hard time about it, but not enough to seriously get on my nerves. Of course I was just about ready to kill him when I heard that he said that he thought I was acting like I had just won the lottery or something. That "or something" is what I wanted to kill him for. Let's just say that he thought I "got lucky" and leave it at that. Finally got him to shut up when I threatened to booby- trap his bunk to the point where even if he managed to avoid most of the traps, he'd still come out covered in honey and feathers. -sighs- The freaking chucksimodos in my group... -shrugs- That's family for ya I guess. "...Without the constant in-fighting, the growls to clean up your room, or the constant nagging," to quote Rad Red. Though how a guardian of the Chaos Emeralds could possibly be yelled at to clean his room I'll never know...

Like that freaking matters. Sal's been threatening to beat my ears in if I don't calm down. I ended up saying sorry, but it's kind of hard not to run around like an idjit and laugh out loud at the irony of the fact that my own 'rents were among the highest order, and I'm an old orf! It's _insane_! Hell, even ol' good-natured Tech threatened to beat me upside the head with a two-by-four if I didn't chill. And that's sayin' a lot, especially considering the fact that it's almost impossible to piss off that purple walrus. Spraint, even Red Wind is saying that I'm acting off! (I can kinda hear her through the floorboards...) Get this, Red Wind, is a bat. Doesn't have an ounce of red on her. She's mostly white and black, although it's hard to be sure on the black part because she wears a mostly black outfit. Red Wind is a good friend of Shadow's, and her other name is Rouge. As with Shads, I'm not sure if that's her street name, real name, or what. One thing's for damn sure, apparently she's got a history for being a jewel thief. With all the spraint she steals I would've thought that she'd be rolling in money, but apparently not.

O.O;;; I don't even want to know how Red Wind's, Sal's, and Fang's convo turned that direction... -gulps- They're talking about me in that one leather outfit again... 'Scuse me while I go lock my trap door...

There, got that fixed. No one is coming in unless I let them in, or unless they hack-saw their way in. I'm REALLY glad that we all got locks on our doors. The only person here who could hide without me knowing it would be Spy. Spy's a chameleon, just so you know. ...Scary thought, he might be in here, reading this over my shoulder and I wouldn't know it... That's it for today! No more! I'm not gonna risk it!


	14. July 25 & 28

**Disclaimer: Blah! Blah to the disclaimer! Screw everyone! I own it all! -cackles maniacally-  
Yuji Naka: -spontaneously appears- Oh no you don't! I'll drag out the lawyers if I have to!!!  
Fira: -.-;;; Alright, fine, I take it back. I own nothing but my own stuff and the idea for True Blue's reality.  
Yuji: n.nV Yatta!  
True Blue: And this ladies and gents, is how the world manages to survive Fira one day at a time.  
Fira: . Shut up!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for so long. LOTS of issues with my computer and people not letting me on, etc, etc, etc; I'm sure you don't want to know. Annnnnyyyyyyyyway... Onto the reviews!!!**

**Raiegki Leviathan- Glad you like my story from what little you reviewed. If you review again any time soon and let me know you've gotten further I'd appreciate it. That way I know my story's being read!  
  
Shadow: As if you need any encouragement.  
  
Fira: ... You haven't shown up until now... Why?**

**Shadow: Because I enjoy pissing you off.**

**Fira: ....Grrrr... That's it! YOU GET REVIEW DUTY!!!**

**Shadow: O.O WHAT?!  
  
Fira: You heard me.  
  
Shadow: Stupid author... -grumble grumble-  
  
Anthony Bault: Well that's no surprise is it? After all True Blue _is_ an idiot-  
  
-is promptly smacked upside the head by True Blue-  
  
True Blue: What he means to say is that I was in a good mood and nothing more. Mainly because if he doesn't agree with me I'm going to sic Malice on him!  
  
Shadow: O.O Meep.  
  
Fira: -.-;;; Okay, I think that's enough of that. Anyway, be glad she didn't get a hold of the Chaos Jellybeans that transfer powers. I made sure to keep those locked up.  
  
Malice, Chibi Tails, the ETB (Evil Teddy Bear), and the MSF (Mysterious Shrouded Figure): -in the bg- That's what _you_ think!**

**Fira: ....Yeah. Anyway, continuing with what few (THREE) reviews I got...  
  
CrystalStorm21- Sorry I haven't been able to get this up sooner, -grumbling at the irony gods- but on the bright side you got a plushie chao out of it! n.n; Actually I'm kinda glad I didn't load off Malice onto you. He's had an obsession lately with chainsaws and decapitating people.  
  
Shadow: Gee... I wonder why...  
  
Malice: Anybody forced to go through with this would want to die!!!  
  
Fira: Hey, you get paid! So shut up!  
  
True Blue: With what money of yours?**

**Fira: ...Ano... Er... Umm... n.n;;; Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! As usual C&C is preferred. So review damn you!!!  
  
Chibi Tails: -BIG teary puppy eyes- We won't be fed if you don't review.**

**Shadow: ...Nice one kid.**

**Chibi Tails: n.n Thank you.  
  
Fira: -.-;;; On with the buggering story already.**

July 25 3224 A.W.

Insanity. Insane, insane, insane, insane, insane. That's what today is. I'll add more later...

July 28 3224 A.W. midnight

HOLY MOTHER YIFFING SPRAINT. -gulps- Nightmare... It was _him_ again. This time he was perched on my window-sill and _staring_ at me. He didn't move, didn't say anything, didn't come any closer; he just sat on the window-sill and watched me like a hawk. Just stared at me; waited for me to give him a reason to pounce. I remember sitting up and looking him square in the eye. I didn't run, didn't scream, didn't cry out, I _challenged_ him. _I_ challenged _him!_ I mean, that's just CRAZY! You do _NOT_ challenge a guy who knows all your weaknesses when you know none of his! You just don't do it! The reason being that if you do, the guy won't give you a chance to learn his weaknesses; he'll just do what he wants before killing you. You want to know how I challenged him? I glared at him and refused to run. AM I STUPID?! Even something so minor as _that_ is enough to set off a tick like him!

After like about an hour's time of us just glaring at each other, he got up off the window-sill and started walking towards me. All I was thinking of throughout it was, 'RUN! RUN YOU IDJIT OF A CHUCKSIMODO! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!' What was the worst about it though, was that no matter how much I wanted to run, I couldn't. It's almost like I was chained there. Then he said something along the lines of, "Give it up, I own you," and I went postal! I was just full of this feeling that _NO ONE_ was going to own ME! In the dream I ended up lunging at him and landing LOADS of punches and I think I heard the sort of cracking sound like a bone breaking. I know, I know, so far it sounds like a really cool dream. When it was at that point it _was _a cool dream. Then I got pinned. He just bit onto my throat and started doing whatever the hell he wanted to. And me, _ignoring_ the fact that he could rip my throat out at a moment's notice, started writhing, kicking, biting, screaming, FIGHTING.

You want to know how I woke up? I woke up as I hit the floor from falling off of my bed due to me thrashing. Needless to say, all of my pillows, sheets, and quilts were totaled. ...And I woke up everybody in the bunk below me. _That_ is what we call a night terror, mainly because my struggling, fighting, and screaming carried out into the real world. So yeah... I'm just glad that nobody's come up here yet. I'm going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I just hope that I can come up with a good enough excuse in between now and then. Until then... I'm just gonna try to get my head on straight... Although I think I'm going to have a hard time of that, chucksimodo that I am. Wish me luck.

Here's the button! Push it and review already! You know you want to!!!

II

II

II

V


	15. July 31 through August 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Sonic. If you really want a disclaimer that badly, look at the earlier chapters.**

**Author's Note: Wow, another chapter! And it only took me; oh I don't know, _forever_, to get a chance at the computer to put it up! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyway... On to the reviews so you don't have to hear me gripe about the computer!**

**True Blue: You not gripe? Since when?**

**Fira: -.-; Shut up.**

**Anthony Bault- Ah yes, the extreme suckage of night terrors. As for Eliza, kabobiness. n.nV**

**CrystalStorm21- -_glances at the flamethrower-using chao_- ...I'm almost afraid to ask if he's been hanging out with Malice. In any case, I got the next chapter up! Woo hoo!**

**True Blue: And now we continue on with my miserable, screwed up life. Enjoy.**

July 31 3224 A.W.

Well, today sucked. Then again so was explaining that I had a night terror to my group a few days ago. That was without a doubt, embarrassing as hell. . . . Not nearly as embarrassing as getting dared to wear a skirt you understand, but still! . . . . DAMN IT! Red and Sal have _seriously_ got to stop brain washing me!!! I may not be as smart as them, and I may not be a norm, and I may envy them their brains, but that doesn't mean I wanna yipping sound like them! Hell, the way I look at it, leave the "intelligent conversation" to the people who know what the hell they're saying. . . Or at least think they do. As for how today sucked, it just sucked. It was one of those days where I _swear_ that just about everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. I mean accidentally startling T2 so his cup of coffee went flying; that was bad. Me sitting on this old couch and just starting to get comfortable- only to have it collapse, that was bad. _Losing my sunglasses,_ that was bad. But oh no! That wasn't the worst of it! Not by a long shot!

The sitch was pretty much this; I was sitting on a different couch after the first one died, trying to relax just a little , and suddenly Spy lost his grip on the ceiling and started falling. If you think he landed on me, you're dead on. You know, by this point I figged, 'Okay, random accident, just keep stepping.' Bad idea. Ya wanna know why? A moment or two after he landed on me those of us who were in the room heard creaking from the ceiling. And two rafters- two measly STUPID YIFFED UP _RAFTERS_- broke loose and narrowly avoided hitting me. Why narrowly? Because I dodged! NO BRAINER! As if getting COMPLETELY showered in plaster and other building stuff wasn't BAD ENOUGH, Shadow walked into that room at that damned moment! With Fang right beside him with a yiffing camera! Of course no one else was hurt, no painful blow to the pride or anything, and I swear to the Goddess _Herself_ that the wanton namocksi was this far from laughing his Chaos-damned head off! Why didn't he laugh? snorts The son of an aut waited until Red piped up with, "Well at least your sunglasses aren't in here!," before he slid down a wall laughing his useless tail off! The absolute worse thing about this stupid, yiffing, lousy, tick-controlled, Chaos-damned day . . . is that Fang managed to get a pic of me standing up as a last shower of plaster came down on my head.

So does today suck rocks? HELL YES! I swear. . . If Fang wasn't in my group and Shads wasn't my friend, I'd kick both their heads in! And considering how utterly stupid this day is going... Hn. Knowing my Chaos-damned luck that yiffing pic is going to make its way around the whole- entire- group! I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd start saying that the Goddess has decided to laugh at me today. . . Losalumaryo indeed! I am sorry, but there is absolutely NO losalumaryo in a sitch like that when the supposed "luck" is nothing more than a pile of SPRAINT! If anybody wishes me "good luck" at all for the rest of the day. . . Yiff it, I'll just drag them outside and go throw them in the river! growls Yiff this, I'm just going to listen to my radio and try to yiffing relax. . . Provided of course that my bunk doesn't collapse out under me, my bed doesn't die, and my radio doesn't explode!

August 2 3224 A.W.

sighs Today is dull. Dull, dull, dull, dull, and double dull. We've got all the supplies we need for the time being, so there's no need for any raids today. Me and my group have been working on repairing the bunk that died and looking over the construction of all the others just in case it might happen again. In short; boring, monotonous, SLOW work. ::Hint hint:: Goddess... . Today is so damned BORING!!! Everyone here is in kind of a peaceful, quiet mood... EXCEPT ME! And I can't go out and cause problems for the auts and what not, mainly because I've already got a price on my head. I don't need to be caught while doing something stupid. Believe me, if I'm not on a raid and I'm causing problems I'll probably do something stupid. ...Mainly because I'm having fun pissing off norms... Then again, according to the law involving orphans being vermin to be exterminated it says, and I quote: "Any orphan who lives past their tenth birthday (or thereabouts) is to be considered armed and dangerous, and thus a deadly threat to society. As such they are to be exterminated on sight. Success in doing so will be greatly rewarded. Failure is understandable as these vermin are terrifying in their capabilities of death and lack of conscience..."

Am I the only one who thinks these people have been smoking something? I mean, moi? Terrifying? shrugs Okay, so maybe I can understand why I'd be in that category... I guess, but lack of conscience?! Shyeah right! I haven't met an orf _yet_ who doesn't have a conscience. Hell, last time I checked, an orf is a hell of a lot more understanding than a norm! Then again, what little interaction I've had with norms have been ticks, the person who gave me my towel, the shrink, Sal and Rad Red. Most of the time it's just me freaking peeps out and causing them to scatter like so much sheep! (No offense to sheep.) Then of course there's Shadow and Red Wing. Who _knows_ whether they're orfs or not? I don't know anyone who does know. Well, except for those two, but they're not talking! ....You do realize of course that this is probably going to bug me for the next three days, right? ears flop to the sides K'so, I'm cursed. grumbles Insane lunatic peeps from everywhere who brainwash me... growl, growl, grumble, growl Whatever, I'm signing out for the night.

August 3 3224 A.W.

I hate nightmares. I won't go into what my nightmares are about specifically, but let's just say that my hate for ticks has been reaching an all-time high. The thing with today is; there's pretty much been nothing to do so I've been dozing off off-and-on. Not that long, a few minutes here or there. Every single time though, for whatever reason, I've woken up with a nightmare. It sucks. I'm pretty sure at this point if I had a norm life Sal would ask me to go get professional help, but I don't think I even would. I'll say it right now, flat out. I don't like others knowing my weaknesses. I don't like others knowing I'm weak. I don't want others to know about my past and I don't want their pity. If they found out about me and what I had to do when I was younger... I'd prefer being rejected outright to their pity. At the moment it's about... 3:00 in the morning I think. I'm not really sure. My time sense is shot at the moment and I don't have a clock in here with me at the moment. ....I accidentally destroyed mine, so I handed it off to Tech and T2 to repair. I'm not sure if I'm gonna get it back any time soon either. They like it get into LONG convos when they're working on mechanics (or whatever the hell the word is).

I just... Okay, I admit the nightmare was bad, but it got worse when I suddenly head-tripped into this dream that had my parents in it. It's not all that clear to me what that dream was about, I just remember feeling safe, happy. Then suddenly feeling lost with cold rain running down my back. Almost as if I was the only one in the dark. That wouldn't scare me so much, it's just the minor feeling I remember like someone was there with me, someone who was going to hurt me if they could. And I was alone.... Alone with no one to turn to at all.


	16. August 6 & 7

Disclaimer: Blah. I own Sonic the Hedgehog for I own EVERYTHING!!! MWAHAHAHA! …Actually, no I don't, but I do own this story and the ideas therein. (I'm beginning to wonder what the point is for me to write these things.)

Author's Note: Whoot! Another chapter turned out! It of course took me, oh yeah, _forever_ as usual. Oh well, on to the reviews!!!

Crystalstorm21- Sorry that it took me forever… again. As far as keeping Malice from meeting your chao, I don't think that should be too hard. He's been running from dark chao fan-girls. Almost as bad as Shadow fan-girls really. -watches as Malice goes running past screaming with hordes of pink Amy chaos chasing after him- …I rest my case.

Anthony Bault- Oh trust me, it's going to get worse here soon. Not in this chapter, but well… I won't spoil it for you more than that. Hopefully this keeps your interest just as strongly it has so far.

VT2- While I do respect your opinion and your right to it, keep in mind, I'm writing from True Blue's point of view. He's not as fully educated as either you or I, and I'm trying to keep with that part of his character. After all, you wouldn't expect someone who has never been through the schooling system to be as fluent in their language, nor as easily spoken as someone whom has been through well-funded private schooling; would you? As far as this story being "messy, n00bish, and worthless", with all due respect to you and in trying to be polite, you can buggering well bite me. nn

Midnightblue56- Glad you like the story, and I'm looking forward to what you think of other chapters.

True Blue: And now to _continue_ with my miserable existence. Joy. You'll excuse me while I commit suicide.

Fira: -knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat- Enjoy the fic, and as always review! C&C is greatly appreciated!

August 6 3224 A.W.

The nightmares have gotten worse. It's gotten to the point where I wake up two, maybe three times a night and I can't get back to sleep for two hours at least. This is going to get me sick again. I know it, especially seeing as how this has been happening for the past few days. Everyone in the group is worried about me. They're afraid that something's horribly wrong with me. If only they knew. …I'm not going to tell them though. You know precisely why too. I do _not_ need to be abandoned. Last thing I need is to be on my own with no one to back me up. If I don't have anyone to back me up… I don't even want to think about it. It creeps me out just thinking about it. Then again, there have been a lot of creepy things going on today. Well, at least when it comes to Shadow anyway. He dropped by today. Normally he doesn't freak me out, he's actually pretty cool. Today though… It's almost like he was a yiffing 'path. He just turned to me out of the blue (no pun intended) and said, and I quote, "The easiest way to overcome our fears is to face them." When I asked him about it, it was like he completely blanked it out. As if it never happened.

If that isn't scary I don't know what is. Maybe I'm just focusing on it too much. -shrugs- Maybe I'm just having issues and my body is seriously messed up and I don't realize it. …-.-;;; I think I haven't been going out and bothering peeps enough. That's why I'm going through this, it has to be. I'm just thinking way too damn much. Whatever, I'm getting out of here to cause some hell and to get on my feet. See yas!

August 7 3224 A.W.

-singing- To torment a norm, to torment a norm, destroying all forms- of social etiquette. Like Russian roulette; of orfs, auts, ticks, and norms, to torment a norm- by tweaking sanity's form! -normal- Sorry, had to do it. I'm in a good mood today. …Then again I usually am when I blow up anything of ol' Julian's. -grinning- He doesn't like me much. -looks back at last entry- Wow… I think I have serious mental problems. That's just plain freaky to be all freaked out and disturbed one moment, and then hyperactive the next. I know there's a word for it, but I can't remember it off the top of my head. I would ask Salamendestriana, she's a heck of a lot smarter than I am, but then she'd want to know why I want to know. -shrugs- Oh well, I guess I'll be left in the dark about that.

I used my running around as an excuse to find out more info about my 'rents and my unc. -snorts- No one in the group knows about them yet. To be honest I'm not sure if I even _want_ them to know. Weird, huh? How I can be so happy about finding out about my family to the point where I'm gonna burst, but at the same time I'm not sure I can handle the thought of being someone's kid? …I think I know a good word for my mood swing: denial. Not that I'm going to tell anyone. I have too many issues with talking to peeps to do so. …That was a weird thought… I was just thinking about my names for a moment. You know, Sonic Takashi Olgive "Maurice" Hedgehog. Just thinking about why in the hell I got named Sonic. Weird name… Maybe I was really fast back then too. That would explain it I think. I'm not too sure. -blinks, stops, looks at this entry- -.-;;; I officially have issues. Can we say MASSIVE subject jumping?

If anyone in the group were to read this they'd sign me up for counseling flat out. Well, if it's even possible to legally give an orf counseling. The one guy I got counseling from, it was in his house. He always made sure none of his neighbors knew I was there, so I don't think what he did would be looked on favorably with the law. …-.-;;; And I just so seriously sounded like a norm… . I've really gotta stop letting myself get brainwashed by Sal and Rad Red! Anyway, he helped me out. He's one of the few peeps who showed me much kindness when I was on my own. I know I mentioned him at least once or twice. He was an echidna by the name of Kragok. From what I understand he's distantly related to Red, but that's beside the point. Kragok had his own battle scars when I met him. He was missing an eye, so he wore an eye patch, and one of his hands was robotic. From this new medical thing called "roboticization". Well… Sure… It isn't that new now… And there are rumors of ol' Julian using it to experiment on orfs and all that…but there isn't really any proof of that. I don't know much about it, except my unc invented it.

He was a nice old guy, saved my hide more than once. To this day I don't really know why he did it. I'll have to look him up next time I hack into the Motropolis records. I wish he hadn't died though. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to about all the spraint that's going on in my life without having to worry about being judged and abandoned. To be honest I miss him. Even though he actually only gave me a counseling session once or twice, we kept on bumping into each other up until he died. Kragok was kinda like the dad I didn't have at that point. Goddess… I'm glad no one is up here in my bunk and can see me. I'm getting weepy. Having a hard time writing this down 'cause I can barely see at this point too. Anyway, he helped me out. Got me away from the worst mistake I ever made. Got me to think. When I get the chance I need to swing past his grave again. It might help me to think a little bit. Shit, I'm out. I'm crying, so I can barely see. I'll write more another time.

II

II

II

II

V Review! You know you want to!


	17. August 10

Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to the version of himself that is hiding in my room- I mean, he belongs to DiC, Sega, etc. I don't own him, so no kill I!

Author's Note: Ya know, it really does amaze me when it comes to how long it takes me to churn a chapter out. -shrugs- Then again part of that is hoping that I'll get more damned reviews!!!-.- Grr at people who do not review! Meh. Anyway, enough of my ranting. On to the reviews!

Crystalstorm21- Ah. Rewriting always works. -thinks about your flame-thrower wielding chao- Hmm... Just might work to get rid of the Amy chaos... n.n In any case this time I give you... Um... Ano... Knuckles!

Knuckles: -wearing a leash- WHAT?! You can't just auction me off!

Fira: It isn't auctioning! It's giving you away!

Knuckles: SO?! Besides, no one owns me _except_ for me!

Fira: -.-;;; Tell that to Sega. Anyway Crystalstorm21 I'll just have to give you a Knux plushie instead seeing as how the echidna looks like he wants to rip my arm off.

Anthony Bault- I know, surprising ne? 'Sides, if people didn't get the point that this story is in an alternate reality they will now!!!

True Blue: -grumbles- I miss Kragok.

Fira: Oh hush, you'll be able to rant about that later. In any case, enjoy the fic as usual, C&C is greatly appreciated and review!!!

August 10 3224 A.W.

By the goddess… Oh my freakin' GODDESS! I don't know what happened! I don't- I don't know how it happened!!! How could it have freaking happened?! T2, and Majdrin- he- they… Majdrin, the bastard that… used me… He hurt T2!!! He freaking _hurt_ T2!!!! How… It's not… -takes a breathe to try to calm down- We, the group I mean, were on a food raid today. Everything was going okay, not even a hitch. Apparently someone saw us on our way to the warehouse for one of the grocery stores and informed the cops. None of us knew… I just remember Spy suddenly running in screaming at the top of his lungs for all of us to get the hell out as fast as possible. When we got out though… All of the cop cars… The helicopters… No, I'm not yiffing lying, they sent damned _helicopters_ after us! I'm not talking normal helicopters, oh hell no; I'm talking armored helicopters armed with laser-sight rapid-fire war cannons!!! The kind that was used in the last race wars that nearly made one sentient species extinct! And in front of them all, was _him_.

I probably don't need to tell you that he was gloating, but the fact that he ended up saying that "Lord Robotnik" would be there soon did NOT help. I mean, it's bad enough having to deal with _him_, but did I have to deal with Ol' Julian the Moron at that moment? Really? He insulted us thoroughly, no surprise there, and of course I couldn't keep my trap shut; of course. I'm not going to tell you what all he called us, or what I said to him, but at one point he just went a step too far, as far as T2 was concerned anyway. Majdrin called my little bro "a freak child who should have died at birth; you and all of your pathetic 'friends'." I can't honestly blame T2 for wanting to rip his throat out, I was in the same boat. Especially since the way he said "friends" sounded… suggestive, nauseatingly suggestive at that! Thing is, I knew I couldn't because I didn't want Majdrin figuring out who I was. T2 charged him and that- that _asshole_ sent him flying. Just punched him outright so he went flying like a cannonball shot out of a cannon. That bastard hit my little brother hard enough to break, if not shatter, his jaw and possibly his neck!

What happened next… I can't really remember all of it, but I remember this scream tearing from my throat. It was like _nothing_ I've ever heard before. It sounded… It sounded like somebody gave voice to a fully grown pissed off and upset dragon along with all the demons of hell. And it came from _me._ I remember tearing through the ranks of cops, killing I don't know how many, screaming the entire time. There were other screams and the sound of gunfire, but I didn't really notice. I don't know how long I was like that. Shadow showed up at some point, and it took him slamming me into the ground to snap me out of it. By that point all of the helicopters were burning wrecks and there were bodies and blood _everywhere_. I don't know what happened to Majdrin. Shadow stood over me growling at me to snap out of it and to get the group out of there, and that if I didn't he was going to kick my ass.

I called for a retreat, told the group to leave and avoid getting caught at all costs while making sure the casualties were taken with us. It was one moment where I didn't mind sounding like a norm. Who'd care? I didn't… I didn't want to think about the possibility that some of us were dead. My voice was hoarse from all of my screaming, but I didn't care. How all of us got back to the hide out, I don't know. I can't remember that too clearly either. I know that Shadow had to half-drag me there with one of my arms over his shoulders. If my legs got hurt in any way, I can't remember it, and I don't feel it yet. When we got in, Rabbot, Tech, 'Yote, and Duck hauled off the unconscious and the worst off to our crappy "med-room". So far everyone's still alive, but no one knows how T2's going to end up. Not even Sal, Red, Shadow, Red Wing, or Duck; and they're the most educated ones. Hell, Duck's the one who could be a certifiable doc and not even he knows how T2 will turn out.

I'm scared. I'm honest-to-freaking-goddess scared. I don't know what's going to happen to my little bro, I don't know if the others in the med-room will live or die, and I don't know what the hell's wrong with me. I'm scared that I may actually be certifiably insane. I don't want that killing spree I went through to happen again. I'm terrified. What if, somehow, my group finds out the truth? The truth about me; about Majdrin… Or what if he recognized me? What if he finds out where I live, where _my family_ lives, and comes to kill us all? Please, dear Goddess _don't _let that happen!!! I swear, on _everything_ I hold dear, that if any of them die, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Majdrin no matter what, if any of them die. I swear it.

II

II

II

II

V You must review! The cookies from the land of Oz command you! o.o


	18. August 11

Disclaimer: Sonic would like you to believe he belongs to himself (as would Knuckles), but that isn't the case. They belong to their creators. Anyone else (and the way I choose to portray them) belongs to me. -looks around- XD True Blue is MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! ...-grabs him and runs off-

Author's Note: Whoot! I'm happy! I gots me two new reviewers!

True Blue: Oh yeah, sure... -snorts- And _I'm_ supposed to be the uneducated one. Riiiiiiiight.

Fira: Anyway, onto the reviews so that you don't have to listen to my psychobabble. After all, it's not my psychobabble that you want to read, it's True Blue's!

True Blue: I hate you... -.- Fira's crazy. She/he's evil. Trust me.

Fira: Am not. Not my fault your life sucks!

True Blue: LIAH!

Anthony Bault- As far as wanting to kill Majdrin goes, I can sympathize. Don't worry though; he'll get his in the end. -wide eyed at all of the Arcadians- Woah… Ano… If I give you a multitude of Majdrin plushies to mutilate for the time being will that work? I can't let you have the actual Majdrin yet.

T2: Ano... -to Tails- I'm not dead yet! 'Sides, believe it or not at the age I'm at, I'm an old orf, so I'm already living on borrowed time according to my reality.

Fira: n.n; Eheh… T2, please shut up now.

T2: NEVAH! I REFUUUuuuuuse... -gets hauled off by some of my other random muses/characters-

Fira: Yeah… Anyway… As for the multitudes of characters, on that I can sympathize too.

Isumo1489- n.n Glad ya like the fic. As for hurting Tails, sorry, gotta do it. T2 is the one closest to True Blue, so if I want the blue hedgehog to suffer, T2 has to suffer a little bit too. Don't worry, I won't let T2 die if that helps. Oh yeah, and here's a Tails plushie. -hands you the plushie-

Crystalstorm- Sorry I couldn't get you Knux. He was threatening to get the lawyers. Your chao won't have to deal with lawyers I think, so go that route. -nods-

Moonlight the Hedgehog- I'm glad you like the fic so much. As for whether or not True Blue went full speed or not, I don't know. He kind of temporarily snapped and was more focused on killing people rather than on how fast he was going. Come to think of it he just might have gone full speed. -thinks about the likeliness of True Blue at full speed snapping someone's neck then spinning around and kicking a cop through a car, then crashing a helicopter by throwing another cop into the helicopter's engine- …n.n; Yeah… I think he might've. And since by now I've forgotten what all I've been giving people at what points, I'll just give you the Sonic and Shadow plushies. -hands them to you-

Fira: If anyone wants a Majdrin plushie to mutilate, let me know! As ever and always enjoy the fic, C&C is greatly appreciated, and review! Or my muses shall throw popcorn at you if they don't strangle me first!

August 11 3224 A.W.

Well, everybody survived the night. It turns out that I managed to dislocate my ankle, probably when I snapped and tore through those cops. I won't lie, I'm freaked out. I'm still scared that I might lose T2, Brandy, Flare, Zypher, Yin, Fang, Iris, Ivy, Pins, and Arrow. I know, I haven't mentioned most of them much. I didn't think I had the time. I don't want them to be forgotten though, in case they do… you know… die. I really don't want to think about it, but I feel like I have to write this, to write about them. If not for anyone else, then I'm writing for them and for me I guess. …I should probably just get to it; before it might be too late.

T2 is… Jeez, how to describe him… My little bro's an orange two-tailed fox with brown eyes. One guess as to why he was probably thrown out on the street! That's why he was named T2; all because of his tails. He comes up to about the middle of my chest I think, so I used to pick on him a lot about being short. He always used to say that just because I was too tall for my "undersized brain to get much oxygen" it wasn't his fault. Last time he said that to me was about a month ago I think. I'm not too sure. First time I met him… He was like a scared rabbit; hunted. I can't really blame him. After all, not all that many people like orfs running around. The freak children like both of us were easier to spot as orfs though. Not all that many peeps would keep a "freak child" around. It hurt… Thing is, since the group began, he and I have been together; brothers from completely different species. Admittedly he can be a brat at times, but what little brother isn't? I don't want him to die. He's smarter than I am; he's got a better chance, a better future in this world than I ever will. I don't want him to lose that future before he even has a chance to it.

If only I could… I don't know what I'd do. I don't know what to do. I'm pretty much helpless in this sitch. I can't help, I can't make it better, and it's making me want to rip out my quills in irritation because of it. I almost hate myself because of it.

As for Brandy, Brandy's a Pomeranian; yeah, one of those annoying short dogs that seem to never stop talking. He's got auburn fur to match Sal's hair, and these weird sea's gray eyes that I've seen nowhere else. That's the only way to describe his eyes in all honesty. His eyes are such a weird color that it doesn't look like anything you'd see anywhere else except in water during a storm. As for why he got his name, well, let's just say he has a talent for finding alcohol, drinking it all, and never getting even slightly tipsy. One of Sal's nicknames for him is "Champagne" or something like that. I don't quite remember, he's always so over-dramatic about it that most of the time you're too busy laughing to pay much attention as to what he's being called. If you'd believe it, he's only about two feet tall, which he says is a good reason for him to have a Napoleon complex. I generally try to ignore him when he gets too far out there. Trust me, he likes treading the fine line between sanity and insanity so much that at times I wonder what he's been through.

I know that his parents ditched him for whatever reason, though he won't really say why. He's always seemed to hate them. He doesn't like talking about them, and when he does it's always with a growl. I never figured out why. Most of the stuff he confessed to me, he told me when we first met. I saved him from the cops when he was on his way to being publicly executed. Needless to say he's stuck with the group since.

Flare is part house-cat, part wild cat. I don't of what type. Looking at her you'd think she was an orange tabby with more feral markings, and that's not far off. She's taller than I am, and she looks stronger. Her ears are tattered in the way most toms' are if they're living a less than savory life. One of the first things I remember noticing about her was that one of her fangs, the right one, is a little shorter than the other one. When I asked her about it, she told me that she had gotten part of it chipped off in a fight. In order to keep the tooth she filed it down so that it would still be useful and sealed it with a carved porcelain cap. I don't know how in the hell she ever did it. I don't want to know. She has dark yellow-brown eyes that give me the creeps at times. Flare has one of those stares that can make a person freeze on the spot and nearly panic. She was named Flare for one reason and only one reason: when she's pissed off it literally looks like flames are reflected in her eyes, like a fire storm. No one knows how to explain it, especially when there isn't any fire around. There are times though, where I'd swear that her eyes turn blood red.

Anyway, she tends to go toe to toe with 'Yote all the time. He claims she's reckless, she claims he's a coward. Funny thing is, they've gone out off and on. One of those unlikely pairs, ya know? This is ignoring the fact that as far as 'Yote being a coward, he's anything but. Flare and Rabbot have sort of a friendly rivalry going as far as being 'Yote's girlfriend is concerned. They like to pick on each other about it, so sometimes I wonder…

Zypher is a blue jay crossed with a hawk of some sort. Not even she's entirely sure of what type. This is ignoring the fact that she's a dark emerald or forest green with bright sapphire blue eyes. Her claws are sharp; I know that one first hand. She has, on occasion, nicked me with one of her talons by accident. Not a fun experience. She's a bit of a bookworm and strategist. Probably one of the most educated orfs I know. Weird thing about her is, at night, with nothing but the moons and stars as light, she looks midnight blue with green eyes. Another tweak with her is that she'll occasionally slip into this slightly predatory mode. It's freaky as hell, honest to goddess. She'll look at person one eye at a time, always out of the corner of her eye, and her pupils will get bigger. It's like she's looking through you. From what Rad Red told me "Zypher" is ancient echidna for "ghost seer", and she is at that. Or at least that's what it seems like at times. She has a talent for "hearing ghosts" and knowing what happened in one place months, years, even centuries ago. Zypher hasn't been wrong yet.

I just hope she doesn't join up with those ghosts any time soon. How did I meet her? I ran into her in the woods outside of town, in the middle of nowhere, and she was talking to a ghost that even _I_ saw. It freaked me out to say the least.

Yin is a Japanese deer. There's a name for it, but I don't remember it off the top of my head. So why is he named Yin? Because he's into Japanese stuff; big time. Salamendestriana claims it was "stereotyping" on our part, and I can see her point, but Yin doesn't have a major problem with it. He was actually glad to end up with a name like that. -chuckles- He shot Sal's argument right out of the water. He's one of the quiet, serious ones. I'm sure you know the type, the ones where if they're disappointed in you, you feel like scum. I can't recall a single day I've known him where I've seen him pissed off. He'll get a little irate, but never pissed off. I've seen him floor peeps though. If someone goes too far around him they're likely to find themselves laying flat on their backs, staring up at the ceiling while wondering what hit them. He's got fur that ranges from medium brown to sandy, and his eyes are so dark brown that they're almost black. His are the sort of eyes that if they belonged to anyone else, you'd be afraid that you'd lose your soul in their depths. Does he creep me out? Oh hell yes.

He's the most level-headed of us I think. He's also the most… peaceful is the word I think I'm looking for, but not quite. It's like the calm before a storm was turned into a living person, and to be honest it's a little freaky. It's like he's not fully attached to this world, like he's… fey. Of course, that can't be right, because why in the hell would he come here if he was! I haven't told anyone else this, but when I first met him and he saved my hide, it looked like he'd been formed out of silver mist or moonlight. I've never seen him look like that since, and I'm kind of glad I haven't. It'd make me question my sanity more than I already do.

As for Fang, well of course you already know about Fang. The purple furred, hazel-eyed 'maph lemur that happens to be one of my fan-girls… boys… Whatever! . You know what I'm talking about! One of my would-be stalkers! There! Good enough explanation! Fang's a flirt, of course. Heck, I met Fang while I was in the process of saving Sal's life at one point (Fang was caught by Julian at the time too), and Fang's been interested in me ever since. There's no reasoning with her. Serves me right for being an old orf I guess. Most orfs don't survive into puberty, so if I had just died earlier I wouldn't have the fans romantically interested in me.

Iris and Ivy are twins, kangaroo rats. Both have sandy brownish-white fur and bright green eyes. Iris is a girl, Ivy's a boy. Weird thing is, except for that, they're practically freaking identical. Once you've known them for a while you start noticing the differences in personality and appearance, but when you've just met them it's like looking at the same person in two different bodies. They both talk fast, they both think fast, they both react fast, and they have a tendency of completing each other's sentences. Iris thinks things out more than Ivy, and most of the time you can only see flickers of her emotions flashing through her eyes. Ivy on the other hand is more impatient and when he feels something strongly he might as well broadcast it to the world. Oh yeah, and both of them wish for Julian's head on a pike. As for why their names are Iris and Ivy, they're both nature nuts and those are their favorite plants.

Then there's Pins. Pins, the pincushion porcupine. He's a dark grayish-black with streaks of silver thrown in and he has sort of red/purple eyes. He's a smart-ass and makes no secret of it. Hell, after we met we were continually arguing for about three months until Shadow and Sal broke it up, threatening us with sticking us in straitjackets in a room together for a week if we didn't stop. Pins and 'Yote get along at least. It's like he's there to stir things up every now and then when it gets too boring. I've actually seen him sit there, bored out of his mind for about 3 hours until he finally started up an argument just so he wouldn't be bored anymore. This is the guy who can be among the most annoying and threatening, yet can also be one of the most stubborn allies anyone could ever have. Somebody says that the group is going to betray him? He won't believe it. Tell him that Thorn has suddenly gone les and wants to let him watch her make out with another girl? He'll tell you that you're full of spraint, and how _DARE_ you try to insult his little sister! This is ignoring the fact that Thorn's more of an adoptive sister, and that she happens to be a _pink_ hedgehog. Pins is weird, and a pain in the ass, and stubborn as a freakin' mule, but at least he's a damned good friend.

And last but not least is Arrow. The born sniper extraordinaire. Just looking at him… her… -.; 'Maphs can be so damn annoying when it comes to figuring out whether to call them male or female, I swear! Anyway, just looking at Arrow makes a person think of forest-y places. Arrow happens to be a wolf, from the offshoot of wolves known as gray wolves to be specific. Arrow is sort of a twilight/dawn blue, including the occasional silver-white streak that reminds peeps of stars. His eyes are gold, and mean _gold_ in color. Arrow is lucky in the fact that her parents didn't dump her. They were killed. He almost made it past that stupid age mark when it came to being an orf. Two days before his thirteenth birthday, just two freakin' days, and his parents were killed in front of him. As you can guess, Arrow's carrying some baggage with him. From what she's told me she's sworn revenge and plans on killing the peep or peeps who did it as soon as she sees them again. So why did I nickname him Arrow? It's simple really; because I have _never_ seen her miss a target yet. He _always_ hits where he intends to, _when _he intends to. I've had that targeting aimed against me once, and the only reason I didn't get hit was because of my speed.

I _never_ want to be on the receiving end of one of his fatal shots. _EVER._ It scares me though, the fact that they might die. I've got so many memories with all of them… I don't want any of them to die, not even Pins, stubborn idiot that he is. The group is all I've got. Now that I think about it, when I saw T2 get hit by Majdrin, it kind of makes sense as to why I went nuts. My group is all I have, and I don't want to lose any of them. Maybe some of that screaming I heard wasn't just me. Then again, for all I know, they probably followed me in tearing through the cops. I know Pins and Flare would, without a question. Arrow might out of defense of "the pack". I just wish I could somehow help. I wish I could make sure that they don't die, give them their lives back. They were only the ones that were the worst off. There are so many of us, over 50 the last time I checked, and I know every last person in the group. I know all of them so well that I'd trust any of them not to hurt me if they had a blade to my throat.

They're my friends, my family (yes, even Pins the pain-in-the-ass pincushion), and I do _NOT_ want to lose them. Gods… I feel like I'm about ready to start crying enough to the point where I could supply Niagara Falls. I can't though. It's like my heart is clenched, like there's this heavy weight on my chest just begging for release in a scream of despair, but I can't let it out. Like I want to scream, but I've gone mute. I feel sick, just thinking about the fact that they could die. I just… Look, I'll write later, I just… I need to get some sleep.

II

II

II

II

II Review! You know you want to! True Blue's tormented mind commands it!

V True Blue: You're evil Fira. -.- And it does _NOT!_


	19. August 12

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I no own, you no sue.

Author's Note: Whoot! Four reviews for one chapter for once! I think I'm doing good! In any case, on to the reviews before True Blue starts attempting to kill me… n.n; Knuckles too I might add.

Crystalstorm- Sorry I've taken so long to upload, not being able to get at the computer and all that. As for your chao, will do.

Knuckles: ...-is now paranoid and hiding behind the master emerald- They can't have me! NEVER!

Fira: Oh hush. n.n Next review!

Knuckles: ...-.-; You're sadistic, ya know that?

Isumo1489- n.n You're welcome. -cackles maniacally and rubs hands together- I just _love_ being able to make people sympathize with characters… As for the last bit… O.O I have another loyal reviewer? XD WHOOT!

True Blue: Fira's insane you know.

Fira: ...-glares- How'd you get out of the closet?

True Blue: …BYE!. -runs for his life-

Fira: .-sighs- I'll just have to get the monster dust bunnies to go after him…

Anthony Bault- I kinda had to. After all, there are about fifty or more orfs in his group, and I don't know about you, but I couldn't think of fifty or so characters off the top of my head from _any_ Sonic-verse that'd be in the right age range. -lets out a sigh of relief due to the Arcadians leaving- Thank gods… Unless they're hunting down Majdrin with some of the various characters that run around in my head…

Guide Shadow: Not yet, but maybe later…

Fira: ...-.-; Aren't you supposed to be helping Mystic Sonic?

Guide Shadow: n.n I am!

Fira: …Whatever…

Manichedgehogobsession- I'm glad you like. Sorry I didn't update this sooner, but yeah… For reasoning, look at the shout back I did for Crystalstorm. -nods-

Fira: And now on to the fic (again). As usual C and C is greatly appreciated, so review!

August 12 3224 A.W.

Things are still hectic, but from what Duck's been telling me they look like they're going to be okay. His reasoning isn't all that comforting as far as I'm concerned. He said, and I quote, "If they haven't died after two days from coming close to death, then they probably won't." Really comforting, ne? On the upside it turns out T2's neck wasn't broken. His jaw surprisingly enough was just fractured. _Just freakin' fractured!_ That; coming from a hit which should have shattered his jaw. Surprises the hell out of me. I'm just glad that Pins isn't dead from his broken ribcage. Yes, his entire ribcage is broken. How in the heck he isn't dying right now, I don't know. I suppose if I asked Duck he'd be willing to tell me, but I don't think I really want to know the details. I've overheard Duck talking with Rabbot, Sal, and Spy though. From what I've been hearing he's thinking about seeing if they can't sneak a roboticizer out of the palace so Duck can tweak with it so it will only roboticize injured parts. None of them have brought it up around me, and I'm kind of glad that they haven't. I may not be one of the worst injured physically, but those four are agreed that I'm one of the most emotionally injured.

Just makes me all the more convinced I need to see a shrink. Goddess… I wish Kragok was alive. He'd listen; let me get it all out… He'd give me advice and help me figure out my head. There are only two other people I know of that come even remotely close, and those peeps would be Yin and Arrow. Thing is, 1) both of them are unconscious in the med-room, 2) I wouldn't be able to be that open with them even if they were awake. Yin's too… balanced, and Arrow's too clear cut when it comes to figuring out details. I just- I don't know what to do. I'm kind of at a loss until one of them either kicks the bucket, or until they wake up. I don't know what to do with myself until then. Coyote, a.k.a. 'Yote, dropped by earlier to check on me. Not the sort of thing he normally does. Makes me wonder how much I freaked out everyone else. One thing he said hit me really strongly, but at least it got me to laugh a little bit. "Mon ami, you scared the crap out of everyone a couple of days ago; and if you ever do it again I'm going to bounce your head off the concrete until you either come to your senses, or try to rabidly attack someone with pink bunnies; whichever comes first." In case you're wondering, that's a direct quote. -chuckles- I think he's been hanging around Fang and Brandy too long.

One thing that he said though, that was extremely unlike him, was the fact that he wished that there was a shrink or someone like that, that I could trust. One of those occasions where your jaw feels like it's about to hit the floor, but for some reason it doesn't even drop slightly. Who knows, maybe I've got muscle spasm problems too. -snort- Hell, it wouldn't surprise me. Considering all the crap _I've_ lived through? It wouldn't be that hard to believe. -.-;;; And I'm beginning to seriously hate my limited vocab, especially when it comes to the word "surprise". …That was completely random. Like I haven't been before! Goddess, I have issues… As if you didn't already know that. -sighs- I need to get a life. …Or at least a better one. No, wait, let me rephrase that. I need to get a life where I know my friends and I won't have to worry about them ditching me if they know the truth, and I need one where I don't have all of the yiffing baggage that I have right now. Oh yeah, and one where Kragok's alive would be nice too. For that matter it'd be nice if ol' Julian was dead and the king knew what the hell's been going on and tried to fix it!

Can you tell that life is just seriously sucking right now? I want to be able to do something, but I can't. Hell, I'd like to storm directly into one of those bullshit council sessions that Sal describes and wake them all up to what's going on. I'd like to kill Majdrin, and every other tick on the face of the planet. I'd like to strangle Julian because he's the bastard who endorses peeps like Majdrin! I'd like to help every last orf I could, if it would give me _something_ to do. I can't though. I can't do a damned thing. I'm about as freaking helpless as I was back when my memory first started up, and to be honest it's making me feel sick to my stomach. It's making want to yiffing puke. As for what _that_ reminds me of… -shudders- I'd really rather not think about it. I can say this though; it reminds me of dark nights, sheltering in places I really never wanted to be at… and claws. Claws, fangs, knives, cold eyes, rain… I'll be right back!

II

II

II Fira: Review! I'll give you a Majdrin plushie to mutilate if you want!

II Sapphire: He, she, it, whatever is desperate folks.

V Fira: Am NOT!


	20. August 16

Disclaimer: Why I even bother putting these things up anymore, I don't know. 'Cause I'm pretty sure most of you have gotten the message by now.

Author's Note: Well I finally got the time to get this chapter done and uploaded. -.-; It's a bloody buggering miracle I tell you! Meh. Anyway, onto the reviews!

Anthony Bault- I know, isn't it though? I had to figure out a way to make things slightly more hopeful, seeing as how there are certain people who would probably take my head off if I didn't. -shrugs- Such is life.

True Blue: n.n -waves- Hiya Uncle Chuck!

Fira: -rolls eyes- You think _you_ have problems with characters popping up… Anyway!

Isumo1489- Oh he'll have a way out in time. Right now I'm just working him through some of his issues. Though I will say this, because of your review you inspired me a little with one of my next chapters. I hope you'll like it even though it's not this one. As for Tails… n.n; You're still probably going to hate me a little for what I did to him… Once again, sorry that it took me so long to update.

Crystalstorm- Thanks for thinking so, I appreciate it. As for the plushie, will do. As for Knux… That's assuming you can get him to calm down. He's been acting a little insane because I've been thinking about causing some problems for him too… As I recall he said something about beating Julian upside the head with the Master emerald, so I'm kind of avoiding him for now.

Knuckles: Yeah, because Fira knows I mean it!

Fira: -.-; …Shut up…

Manichedgehogobsessionchuckles- You're welcome, I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one.

Fira: Now on with the fic, as per usual. C&C is greatly appreciated, so review damn you!

True Blue: The sooner he/she/it is convinced to finish this, the sooner my torment can end!

Fira: n.n I don't think so…

True Blue: -.-; Damn it…

August 16 3224 A.W.

Everything's been going to shit and I've nearly broken down two or three times since I last wrote. Everybody was doing alright and the ones in the med-room looked like they were healing. Then Pins started having a hard time breathing. I checked in on them every day and it's just… It's like he's forcing himself to breathe. It scares me even more that Zypher will occasionally snap awake and shriek. She keeps on arguing with ghosts I think. She keeps on insisting that none of us, none of them in the room are going with "them" yet. Yin isn't much better. He keeps on waking up off and on and muttering about "lost balance". I don't understand it. T2… Gods, T2 is temporarily blind according to Duck. The day before yesterday T2 found that out and he just… My little bro cried on my shoulder like he hasn't since the day after we met. The day where he told me everything he could about himself because I was the only one who listened. He always said his sight was everything to him… It's what let him work with mechanics, it's what let him learn how to read and write better even than I can. Hell, I had to learn a good portion of reading and writing from him after he picked it up. "The student became the teacher," as Yin would say. At least T2 isn't going to die.

Brandy keeps coughing. If he coughs up blood I'm going to be scared. His voice sounds like someone made him swallow sandpaper. He's been saying that if he's going to die, he wants to have some fancy red wine before he kicks the bucket. Goddess… Sal and Might tried talking to me about what's been going on, and I just freaking snapped. I ranted at them. I ranted loud enough for anyone with ears in our hide-out to hear me. I screamed about how if a single one of my friends die, then that bastard of an echidna was going to die in the most painful way I could imagine. I ranted about how I'm tempted to hunt down and kill every single tick I can find. Rad Red tried to calm me down along with several other people, but I ended up storming up to my bunk and locking the door before I nearly lost it. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to rip my quills out and put a hole through the wall. I want Majdrin dead, but I'm scared of him. I'm scared of going after him. Thing is, it won't matter if someone dies. I won't let him get away with that. I won't let him get away with killing someone in my family.

All the same, Salamendestriana has taken leading the group out of my hands for the time being. On one hand I'm angry at her for that, but on the other hand I'm glad she did it. I don't think I can handle leading the group right now. I know that right now Sal, Spy, Red, Shadow, Red Wing, Might, and Rabbot are gone. They took off to the palace to get the roboticizer that Sal, Spy, and Duck were talking about. I overheard it from a vent that I was hiding in about half an hour ago. It's sad that I'm spying on my family. It's just… I want to see them, but I don't want the questioning looks I know I'd get. Everyone's agreed though, I need time to relax. I need to see this through without distractions; otherwise they're afraid that I'll lose it again like I did on the day all of this spraint started. Duck's been looking through mental health books and muttering what he's been reading. He's been looking through those books because of me. How do I know? That's what he told Shadow. From what I've overheard he's afraid I'm either suicidal, or I have extreme abandonment and protective issues.

It makes me nervous, knowing that he's right. I just hope he doesn't guess about… well… you know… one of my main reasons for hating Majdrin. If he figures that out and tells someone… I don't even want to think about it. From his talking to everyone else though, he's at least made it so no one will bother me too much about what's going on. I don't want to break down in tears in front of anyone. It doesn't help that I nearly did twice. I hate Majdrin for everything he's ever done to me, and I hate him for what he did to my friends; and I hate myself for being so damn weak. I hate myself for not being able to protect my family. I hate myself for not being able to protect myself. I hate myself for accepting that "offer" of Majdrin's. I hate myself for being his whore. I hate myself for accepting his money in order to live. I hate myself for letting him take me. I hate myself for every time I was ever tied up and chained in his home and I never did anything about it except cry. I hate myself because I let Majdrin have me. I let him take me. I hate myself because he owned me.

…Oh dear Goddess… I can't believe I just wrote that… I don't…. Goddess, what's wrong with me?

II

II

II

II

V Fira: Review! You know you want to! The caushog commands you!


	21. August 19

Disclaimer: I own the universe in which Sonic resides and everything in it. …Not really, but it'd be fun for a while if I did. Then again I'd have Yuji Naka harassing me about Sonic doing "un-cool" things. -sticks 'er tongue out toward Yuji- Oh well, at least True Blue's reality is mine, so HA!

Author's Note: -stares- My lord… -.-; It's been way too long since I last updated. Oh well, here's another chapter anyway. …As True Blue is glaring at me… Anyway! On to the reviews! n.n;;;

Anthony Bault- Yup, loads and loads of angst. Mainly 'cause I feel like pointing out the fact that True Blue has mental problems.

True Blue: Only because of you!

Fira: …Shut up. Anyway… your characters apparently bother you about as much as mine bother me.

True Blue: -to Sonic- Yes, by all means! Feel free to help me kill the bastard! He's got it coming to him anyway!

Fira: -.-; Great… Conspiring hedgehogs, fun. Next!

Crystalstorm- Will do.

Knuckles: Hmm…. I'll think about it.

Fira: -.-; In any case, glad you liked the chapter. -grumbling- Damned echidna…

Knuckles: -sticks his tongue out-

Fira: …Two words: barbecued echidna.

Knuckles: -hisses and hides behind the master emerald-

Manichedgehogobsession- -chuckles- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one just as much…

True Blue: -.-;;; While I'm waiting to die…

Fira: -irately- You're not going to die in this story! Get used to it!

True Blue: No, but I want to.

Fira: Oh shut up… Anyway, on with the story, C & C is greatly appreciated, so review! (Oh yeah, and this is the chapter inspired by one of Isumo's reviews in case any of you are curious.)

August 19 3224 A.W.

…I'm beginning to accept the fact that I've got mental issues. _Big_ ones. What have I been doing these past few days? Hiding out in my bunk, thinking things through, and trying to let it all go like Kragok once advised me to do. I know it's only a temporary fix, that in order for me to really let it go I'll probably have to write it down in some detail; but I don't think I'll ever be able to do that. So I'll just have to pull myself together and keep on moving. There's only so long that Sal will take up the slack for me, so I need to get myself figured out before then. I do know one thing though, regardless of whether one of the ten who were almost killed dies or not, I'm going to kill Majdrin. So he can't haunt me, and so he can't do to anyone else what he did to me. He'll die fast though, that way I don't become like him. I don't want to risk becoming like him in any way, shape, or form. The idea of it… I don't think I ever could. I mean, come on! I wake up from nightmares about him almost every night! Not usually to the point where I'm screaming in the real world, but enough so that I started making sure I _didn't_ have one of my daggers near me before I went to bed.

Thankfully I don't sleep walk, so I'm lucky at least in that. Tonight I'm slipping out without back-up to look up some information. I don't think I want the group to know what I'm going to be doing just yet. I don't know how the tweaking of the roboticizer is going, and I'm not sure I'd be able to understand it. I'm going to look up all the information I can on Majdrin. Where he lives, where he works (if he even does), where he spends his free time… I'm going to track him down and then I'm going to kill him. …Gods, think I'm single-minded enough! To tell the truth, I'm rattled: big time. My last entry freaked me out more than I care to admit. …I want to scream. Scream at myself and scream at Majdrin. I want to scream like every last nightmare, every last hurt, every last violation or wound is suddenly ripped away from me. Like I can remember it all, but it no longer happened to me if that makes any sense. You know all those legends of peeps who were powerful enough to almost be gods? How with just the force of their emotions they could shatter the ground and leave a crater? How they were unstoppable? I almost want to have that, so I can just feel all of my pain ripped away from me, at least so it can't hurt anymore.

Supposedly the Guardians protect whatever it is that allowed peeps to become like that, but I'm not sure whether I believe it or not. I'm not going to ask Rad Red though, even though he's the next Guardian in-line, because it's none of my business whether the Guardians control that power or not. What is my business is keeping my old hide intact, leading the group, and making sure the group isn't discovered or found out. Besides, even if those legends were real, I'm not sure I'd want that power. I don't know if I could handle it. It also strikes me as "the easy way out". Believe me; it's _really_ damn tempting to want to take that way out of it. Unbelievably tempting. If I just used that power to make things over the way I want them though… It wouldn't be real. There's no way any of it could be real. I'd either be supposedly controlling everything, or bits and pieces of reality as I know it would just seem fake… Even if this reality, even if Moebius is yiffed up to hell and back, it's still home. So what could I possibly do with a power like that? What _would_ I do? Yeah, killing ol' Julian, Majdrin, and any and all ticks off would be at the top of my list, but what then? Would I even be able to let that power go?

I've seen addiction; I've seen what it can do to a person no matter what form it's delivered in. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to risk it. What can I do though? What could I possibly do if the source of that power spoken of in the legends really is protected by the Guardians and I had no choice but to use it? …Goddess, I'm babbling again. Yiffing random thoughts I swear… Sometimes I think even Brandy has more brains than I do.

II

II Fira: Review! You know you want to! If you don't T2 won't get any cookies!

II T2: …I would care about cookies… why?

II Fira: -.-; 'Cause I said so.

II T2: Meh. Review so the damned caushog thing will shut up.

V Fira: Woot!


	22. August 20

Disclaimer: I am the almighty caushog that shall rule the entire mushroom kingdom (Angel Island/the Floating Island) and all of the land it flies above (Mobius)! MWAHAHAHA! Actually I own none of it, aside from the random little universes like this one that I create. So therefore, YOU CAN'T SUE ME YUJI! XP! n.n; Sorry, had to do it.

Author's Note: Okay, I thought how long it took me last time to update was bad. I have been proven incorrect. To all of my loyal reviewers I apologize _profusely_ for not getting off my tail and updating. So thus, without further ado, the reviews and then on to bloody chapter 22!

Manichedgehogobsession- Once again I'm glad you love the story, and I'm unbelievably sorry as to how long it took me to get this chapter done and up. Hope you can forgive me for the delay.

True Blue: …Hse's sad and pathetic, isn't hse? (Yes, that's spelled that way deliberately.)

Fira: -.-; Shut up.

Crystalstorm- Between your chao and Malice I don't think there are any more of the "Snuggle Bear" population left! As for Knux, well…

Knuckles: Okay, I'm sold! Not all the time of course, but about half of the time is good for me!

Anthony Bault- True… Very true, and believe me, he will eventually let it all loose. Not just yet though.

True Blue: -.-; Sonic, face it, there are times where I'm _not _the brightest person in the world and there are times where you aren't either. If you can't admit that to yourself I'm surprised that you're still alive. …As I start to sound like a norm due to my friends brainwashing me! So forget what I just said…

Isumo1489- Don't worry, if T2's hurt at all it isn't going to be anything that can't be taken care of. As for what sort of power trip True Blue would go on… I think we'd be talking a catastrophe somewhat similar to what Fleetway Super Sonic is capable of. In short he'd go a little crazy while being completely postal and most likely lash out; not realizing what he's done until it's too late. Whether that will actually be in here or not, I'll leave as a surprise.

Ladywarrior12- I'm glad you like the story so much, and I'm glad that I've managed to get this to come across as realistic as possible. It's kind of what I was aiming for. As far as the definition for a general story goes, it's basically when the story you write doesn't quite fit in any of the categories provided, or when it's a mixture of so many different varieties that it seems impossible to categorize. I hope that's helpful.

Az the Dragon- -jaw drops- You'll forgive me for doing the same thing to you that I did to Anthony Bault, but oh my gods! I got another author I'm an unbelievable fan of to review my work! And call it a masterpiece! By Taco I think I am going to keel over from disbelief! In any case sorry for geeking out on you, but enjoy the fic.

True Blue: No, hse doesn't enjoy tormenting me, not at all…

Fira: -snorts- Whatever, enjoy the fic and as ever and always C&C is greatly appreciated!

August 20 3224 A.W.

I found out more about Majdrin, as promised. Turns out the damned A-jerked tick is in a really high position of power. Hell, I had to do loads of research on his occupation just to find out what it is that he supposedly "does". …I think hanging out with Sal and Red and all of the other highly educated peeps in my group is warping my brain. I'm starting to sound like them. Anyway… Majdrin is apparently a senator or something like that, it didn't really specify and my brain is aching as it is from the intake of info. If the info I found _did_ say what his job is or the title for it, then it was too complicated for my brain to wrap around. In any case, I know his address, where he works, his usual hangouts, etc. I also found out about his family. Yeah, that's right, that wanton namocksi has a family, including kids. Kinda sick, isn't it? The evil, back-stabbing, son of an aut Majdrin- is the "proud father" of two kids. I almost feel sorry for them. …No, change that, I _do_ feel sorry for them. They're kind of guaranteed to be messed up.

According to the info I found his wife is dead, and his only living family (other than his kids) is made up of his aunt and his sister… who live on the other side of the planet. Good enough to know that he won't really be mourned. Then again he doesn't even deserve a single tear. Not a single damned one. I hope the bastard chokes to death on his damned high-priced food. …Assuming I don't get to him first anyway. I won't lie; I'm not looking forward to hunting him down. Hunting him down means I get reminded of everything I want to forget. Coming face to face with him is going to suck, so I won't be surprised if I can't get enough of a spine to kill him for a while. At least I can track him, harass him to the point where he starts getting sloppy. If I'm lucky anyway. If I'm not lucky then after a few harassment attempts he could spin around, slam me against a wall and- _NOT finishing that train of thought_! I have enough issues without thinking about that! No, I'm not _yiffing insane!_ Not at all! I don't have yiffing Chaos-be-damned issues! Not in the freaking slightest!

Goddess… I have mental problems from here to high Hades… If you're curious where I got _that _phrase from, you can thank Zypher. Well, her and Sal both actually. -.-; My head is so yiffed up. Forget seeing someone like Kragok, I'd get yiffing locked up for all of the spraint I keep thinking about. -sigh- On to better topics, so I don't drive myself insane with depression and freaking out and try something stupid; like suicide for instance. …If I try to commit suicide I seriously hope 'Yote keeps to his promise of slamming my head into the concrete. I've lived this long damn it! I don't plan on dying yet even _if_ I'm living on borrowed time! Especially not that way! -.-; As my mind refuses to let me calm down and cool it…

Sal's mission succeeded. They got the roboticizer. I don't know the details of how they got it out of the palace without being seen, and I have no idea how they could have done it. I don't have an idea how they could have all slipped in without being noticed either. Who knows, maybe Sal went into "princess-mode" for it. It'd be easier to get in and out of there… Yes, I'm babbling. Yes, I'm thinking about stupid spraint that isn't important now because what's done is done. Yes, I'm trying to distract myself. Why? So I don't think about Majdrin, Julian, Kragok, and the fact that I might _still_ lose ten peeps I care about. Well, actually nine. T2's okay, except for the fact of being "temporarily" blind. From what he's been telling me his sight's getting better. T2 said that things were no longer only black, that now he could see light and colors, even if it was just a blur. I seriously hope his eyes get back to normal. I don't want to think of what it will do him if it doesn't. I got to talk to all ten of them at least.

Zypher's still kind of out of it and arguing with ghosts… Or at least I hope it is ghosts that she's arguing with. T2 got a little bit freaked out about it, but at least she was quieter about it when I asked her to tone it down. Brandy wasn't making much sense; he was singing an Irish drinking song I think. And yeah, his voice still sounds like someone made him swallow sandpaper. Yin was only awake for a few minutes, still muttering about "the lost balance". What the hell he was talking about, or thought he was talking about, I don't know. Frankly I'm surprised none of them are thoroughly convinced that they're going to die. Pins told me, and I quote, "It's your damn fault I got this messed up going after your insane worthless hide. I'm going to survive this, get better, then I'm going to hunt your scrawny little blue butt down and I'm going to kick your ass." Kind of hard to think that we're friends, sort of, isn't it? Flare is basically of the same opinion, even though she can't open her eyes all that much. She said something about her pupils being hyper-dilated so that everything looked white, but that's the most I got out of her about how she was doing.

I think Duck might have been laughing at me a little when he saw the surprised look I got on my face because of them; Fang especially. Fang… kind of… sort of… -sighs- Fang made me promise that if she survived that she'd either get a kiss or a dance from me. I think I almost fell over. …No wait, I _did_ fall over, and I took the chair I was sitting in with me. I also earned myself a bruise on the side of my head. I almost forgot due to, oh yeah, knocking myself senseless on the stolen medical bed Fang is in! Hell, even Rabbot, Sal, Shadow, and 'Yote saw that; and I know for a fact that _they_ were laughing! Rabbot had been talking to Arrow when Fang suggested that promise. She laughed so hard that I thought that damned rabbit was going to fall apart! I think what pissed me off most was Shadow laughing. Then again, whenever he laughs at my expense I _always_ get pissed off. I'm glad I was in a good mood though. I think the reason he pisses me off so much is that he's so much like me.

Not all that many hedgehogs in the world that can go as fast as either of us can, so maybe I'm… I dunno, jealous? I get along with him disturbingly well; he and I can even complete each other's sentences at times. He's one of my best friends really, so I don't know _why_ I get so annoyed with him when he has a laugh at my expense. Almost everyone else I can brush it off. Him though… I don't know. I've got freakin' issues. Maybe, if it is jealousy, it's because he can match me in just about everything I do speed-wise. Then again it could be that it's like he's what I could have been if my life hadn't been as screwed up as it is. I don't know a thing about his past, other than how he met Red Wing. I'm going to have to ask him at some point when all the spraint in this world just calms down for a while. If he_ is_ willing to tell me though… am _I _going to be able to tell him anything? I know it doesn't make much sense. "If you don't want to tell someone something, then you just don't." Right? Wrong. When you're an orf and you want to know about something, you have to be willing to share your own knowledge about something. That's just the way it works. It helps keep the nosy peeps out of others' business though, so not all that many rumors spread around without good cause.

One thing can be said about almost all orfs: when you're an orf, almost all other orfs are a reliable source of info. The only occasional downside to it is that the information giving has to be a two way street unless someone just offers up the info without any prompting. …-.-; Gods I sound like a norm… I think I'm going to shut up for now so I can wind down a little. Maybe I'll have something worth talking about next time.

II

II

II

II Fira: Here's the button, so review already!

II True Blue: If you don't none of us are ever going to hear the end of it.

V Fira: -.-; Shut up.


	23. August 24 through August 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, never have, never will. So don't sue my sorry hide, the most you'd get would be pens and paper or something of the sort. Well, okay, I own this Sonic, but that's beside the point.

Author's note: O.O Oh… my… freaking… gods… I cannot _believe_ I went this long without updating! To all of my fans I am _so unbelievably sorry!_ I apologize for making you all wait this long, but I do have a good reason! -.-; My mother's husband decided to pull apart the computer and I couldn't save anything for months on end, so I couldn't add more to the story. Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me i about it all day, so reviews- forward!

Crystalstorm- Once again, sorry it took so long. n.n Knux lurves you!

Knuckles: -pouts- Do not.

Fira: -shrugs- Anyway, as for your chao and Malice… -.- ; Does a piko-piko hammer with foot-long metal spikes attached to it count?

Az the Dragon- Now you've got me curious as to what went running through your mind. -shrugs- I suppose I'll find out eventually. In any case, thanks for joining my cheering section! n.nV

Anthony Bault- Thanks for the cheers from you too Anthony. I appreciate it, even if it did take me freaking _forever_ to update this thing. -thinks- I might just update with multiple chapters again. -shrugs-

True Blue: -glaring at Anthony-

Fira: -gently shoves True Blue aside- Sorry, he's just being tempermental.

Manichedgehogobsession- I'm sorry for taking so freaking long! -grumbles- I'm also sorry that the computer got pulled apart. -normal- Anyway, here _finally_ is the next chapter, and I'll try to update much sooner.

Fira: So in any case all, enjoy the chapter, as always C&C is greatly appreciated. So review for me please? -gives big pathetic puppy eyes-

August 24 3224 A.W.

WHOOT! The yiffing damned tweaks to the roboticizer worked! Who "tested" it? Rabbot if you can believe it. Now she really is a "rabbot". Her left arm and her legs have always given her trouble for as long as I can remember. According to Duck when she asked, the nearest he could figure was a "malfunction of the brain" as he put it. So, since they got it tweaked and they weren't sure how well it would work, Rabbot volunteered. Now she can move around without a problem and from what she said, without feeling as though the muscle was stretched too tight over the bone. Since it worked for her they're going to use it on the others, though hopefully they won't have to use it on T2. I just hope everything goes okay, 'cause once I go after Majdrin I'm going to have my hands full.

August 25 3224 A.W.

I started hunting _him_ today. Not much, mainly because I've been freaking out and worrying about him noticing me, but at least I'm making an attempt. I've never been so damn tempted to start banging my head against a wall. I want to kill him, that's the point of me hunting him. Only thing is, is that every time I get near him I get so damned scared that I want to slap myself for acting stupid. Who would have thought? True Blue, world renowned old orphan and terrorist, walking bad luck charm, fearless in the face of battle, able to avoid laser-fire in the blink of an eye, _scared of an old echidna._ Ya think I'm pathetic yet? -sighs- I've got problems. Then again anyone in their right mind already knows this by now… Meh. Hopefully next time I write I'll have something worth actually saying!

August 31 3224 A.W.

If I could stab myself in the forehead with a fork I would. So far everyone's doing alright, so no problem there. Thing is, the real game of "cat and mouse" started today. Right now it's about ten pm or so, I'm not entirely sure. I made an attempt on Majdrin's life. I won't lie, it felt damned good. Thing is, you know how my luck goes, he was about ten feet away from his limo when it exploded. To be honest I was hoping he'd be in it. That's what I get for trusting the whole "sugar in the engine" trick. It could have gone off better, I admit (goddess I'm sounding like a norm), but hey, it worked to point out that someone wants him dead! The damned tick saw me, just for a split second, not enough to recognize me thankfully. You'd think with my record when it comes to ticks and auts that I would have started attacking him sooner! It's fun, the most fun I've had in a long time in fact, when it comes to fighting anyway. I'm already making plans to set fire to his house, melt the tires of all his cars, break various "precious objects", spray paint his house… Okay, so I'm starting on simply annoying him while threatening at first. Considering what the namocksi did to me I think I'm entitled.

Yeah, he still scares the crap out of me. Yes, I don't want him to figure out who I am, and yes, I _really_ don't want to get into a face-to-face situation. Let's face it, who _would_ want to run into him? Someone completely out of their yiffing mind, that's who. Okay, so Kragok would have hunted the bastard down and punched him outright (that was part of why he got fired from being a therapist), but I'm not sure I have the guts to do that. Yiffed up to hear that coming from me, I know. You want to know what gave me the inspiration for blowing up his limo? The inspiration was that I had another nightmare involving you-know-who. So I decided to try to kill him. Too bad it didn't work, 'cause I _REALLY_ don't want have to get close to him to kill him. Now though… Right now it's looking like I might not get any peace tonight.

Spy saw me come home, so now he's a little worried. Not that I can blame him, I _was_ shaking and my breathing was rattling after all. Though the way he put it was that it looked like I was on an adrenaline high from hell. When he asked I just told him that I'd had a close shave and one of the best rushes of my life. He looked at me like I was nuts and said that I was the _only_ one who could say having a shave and a rush in the same sentence was a good thing. Thing is, Vec's in agreement with him! Can you believe that lunatic croc agrees with the damned chameleon? This is ignoring the fact that despite their excessive amount of differences in _everything_, they're best friends. If I didn't know better I'd wonder if they were together! I know Spy's interested in guys (specifically Might, though if you ask he'll deny it with everything he's worth), and I know, without a doubt, that Vec only is interested in women. -.-; Spraint. Now I'm talking about my group's love-lives. Just yiffing peachy. No, I have a life, really I do! I think I'm going to gag. Ya know what? I'm gonna sign out. Good night, sayonara! Losalumaryo and don't let your door hit your tail on the way out!

II

II

II Fira: Reviews help me live! Feed the hungry caushog?

II Shadow: Okay, now you're getting _really_ pathetic.

II Fira: Meh, you all know the deal, so please push the damn button already.

V Shadow: -smirks- Now that's more like it.


	24. September 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor do you, my characters are my own, please don't sue.

Author's Note: Yes! I'm updating! And it's a little under a month! -sniffles- I feel so pathetic… -normal- Anyway, enough moping! Here I bring to you the 24th chapter of DoO (Diary of an Orphan)! Go me! n.nV 66 reviews (I got one by e-mail) and still going strong! Also, as a personal note of accomplishment for me, I wrote the first entry in this chapter at about 2 in the morning. Anyway, on to the reviews!

Manichedgehogobsession- Thank you for your faith in me and patience, I appreciate it. Don't worry about the next chapter being excessively late. I plan on putting it up relatively soon (hopefully), so I don't think the wait will be this long for the next one.

Crystalstorm- Thank you for being patient _and_ liking the story enough that you think that it's worth the wait. As for Knux I talked things over with him and it boiled down to him being shy, etc. -.- That and being excessively Emerald obsessed.

Knuckles: What? -blinks cluelessly- It's not mah fault! -grabs the Master Emerald and runs for Angel Island-

Fira: -rolls eyes- Yeah, whatever. Annnyway…

Anthony Bault- Sorry it took so damned long. Again. At least this time it wasn't two months! As for Bunnie, I had to. I couldn't really think up any better explanation as to _why_ she'd have the robotics. That, and it just points out how different True Blue's reality is from normal Sonic-verses. As for logging in on Mobius terminal -snickers- your fault, not mine, though I do sympathize. At least you don't have various fur-bearing people deciding to set up camp in your house. ...Or raiding your fridge. -.-;

T2: -grins- Anybody care to join the party we're having over here?

Fira:-glares- No parties! My house isn't big enough for that and you know it you little fox brat!

T2: XP!

Moonlight the Hedgehog- Ah feel luffed. Sorry it took so long (yet again), and I hope this wasn't too long a wait for you. As for the omochaos… -twitch- They're EVIL! (If you're curious I got a chance to play Sonic Adventure 2 and I wanted to kill the damn things. They're too annoying.)

Fira: You my dear reviewers have inspired me to write another chapter (which I have finished), and another one is in the works! So keep the reviews coming! As always C&C is greatly appreciated, so review if you would!

True Blue: Yes, review so that the warped caushog will update sooner! That way my misery will be over and done with that much more quickly! …And maybe we'll convince 'er to buy us some chips or something…

Fira: -.-; Damn hedgehog… Enjoy the chapter while I try to prevent these lunatics from trashing my house.

September 1 3224 A.W.

Another day, another entry; yiffing wonderful, you know? At the moment I haven't bothered getting my blue hide out of bed yet today. From what I know the ten are doing okay, so at least I'm a little relaxed about that. As far as anything else… Coooofffffeeeeee….. Coffee would be good right about now… Hold on while I check the time.  
**O?o** _Wow._ Three in the morning, damn. I haven't woken up this early in a while. Of course, as usual, there are some peeps that are up kicking around at this time (they're insane). You know what would also be good? Breakfast. …-.- I have friggin' issues… Goddess, it's too damn early!

Hmm… List of things to do today (I can't believe I'm actually writing this piece of crap):

1) Breakfast. And COFFEE. Can't forget coffee. -nods-

2) Ano… Wake up?

3) I know there's someone I need to attack- Majdrin! That's it! …-.-;Wow I'm out of it.

4) …I think #1 should be me getting out of bed…

5) Wait, what happened to #4 again? Oh well… Come back home and relax I guess.

Ye _gods_ I need to wake up! …I wonder if getting Thorn to shriek at me in that annoying voice she can get would do it? Meh- I'll talk later when I have a brain.

September 1 3224 A.W. (Later- 3 p.m. I think…)

…Okay, yeah, you just got subjected to a crappy example of what I'm like WAAAY early in the morning. In any case I'm up, I'm awake, annnnnd… I upped my status as a terrorist today. n.n;;; I kinda sorta blew up Majdrin's porch… And a few other things… He doesn't exactly have windows anymore to say the least. If anybody's reading this, while I will kill you painfully; be glad you didn't have to deal with the tongue-lashing I got from the group about today's series of events. Yin actually came out of it long enough to get a grasp on what was going on and tell me that I was being reckless! I'm not sure whether I want to laugh or cry. Yiffing pathetic, isn't it?

So far everyone is doing okay, though it is still touch and go for some of them. Pins is still threatening to beat my head in though. Especially since he's going to get his ribcage roboticized today. To say the least, even by 'Yote's definition Pins is being bitchy. I kind of got a laugh out of the fact that Red Wing claimed that only she was allowed to be bitchy, but that's Red Wing for you. After Pins it'll go down the list one by one for those who need it. What's surprising me is that Sal's been saying that I'm getting back to normal; reckless and psychotically suicidal as usual, but normal (for me). I don't know, maybe I am. Maybe hunting the bastard Majdrin is just what I needed to let it go. …Yeah. Right. I don't know who I think I'm fooling anymore. I've got freakin' problems and so does every other Goddess-damned person that I know! At least I have times where I'm free of that. Last thing I need is to be a depressed lunatic that eventually kills off the world.

Yiff… Knowing my luck that'd probably happen, though for whatever reason Shadow struck me as that type more than me. !Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I found out more info on Shads! -cackles- He had an older sister. -nods- And her name was Maria. And no one else knows! …Except maybe Red Wing. o.o… Did I just remind anyone else of a freakish stalking fan boy? That was just way too yipping weird. I'm just glad I don't have any fans… -.- Other than various peeps that fantasize about me for whatever damned reason.

As far as the "bombing" went… A good portion of that was kind of an accident. How was _I_ supposed to know that the foundation of the place was over an ancient mine-field! All I did was try to set fire to the porch (filched a lighter), next thing I know it explodes and that starts a domino effect. The porch blowing up, the fire reaching the security systems causing them to explode, and the mines reacting to the aftershocks from that… It's not my fault- _really_! It was a hell of a lot of fun to watch though… From a safe distance anyway. Good thing it was during school hours so his kids weren't at home; too bad that the bastard was gone. You should have seen the way the roof just blew off the house! It went at least ten feet into the air from where it had been (3 storey house keep in mind), and then it just came crashing back down! Set off a lot of car alarms, which startled the hell out of me, but gods! That was- exhilarating. There is no other yiffing word for it even though it makes me sound like a norm.

…Too be honest part of me wants to laugh like a damned lunatic, and the other part of me is completely shocked at what I've done. Of all the spraint I've ever done, I never completely totaled someone's house like that before. …I also never wrote "CONDEMNED to 9th level of Hell due to the sins of Majdrin Vedankre" in spray-paint on the remaining walls. Okay, I think I can officially say I'm turning into a vengeful bastard from hell. I'm actually thinking about just letting Majdrin go, so I don't go overboard, but if any of you know me, you know there's no way in hell I'm letting the cheeagra-yiffing son of a tick live. Who knows, maybe the house getting blown up will get those kids out of there to a safer place- _away_ from their "father". …I still think the bastard should be castrated in case you're curious.

I mean, what I went through was bad enough. (Not that I'm going to repeat any of it mainly because 1) I don't care to remember any of it, 2) I don't want to have more nightmares tonight, and 3) it scares the crap out of me.) I don't want to think what they might have gone through day after day because of that son of tick. If they were lucky he kept all of _that_ attention off of them and focused on people like me. …As the fur on my spine stands on end… and unsurprisingly now I feel queasy. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm a- I think Rad Red said it was pessimist? I wouldn't know, but I think I've definitely had enough of the depressing thoughts for now. So yeah, better news!

T2 isn't blind! He can see! The freaky thing is, he can see better than he used to. o?O Isn't _that_ a tweak? I can't figure it out and Duck says it "defies scientific logic", not that it matters. After all, who cares? My little bro isn't blind! …Wow I have mood-swings from hell. In any case, regardless of how much I get bitched out today for being an idiot, I'm going to have fun! So I'm off to go harass Tech. See ya!

Note: Do not, I repeat, do _NOT_ make a rabbit angry when she has a robotic arm and legs and can kick you from one side of a room to the other. Especially _do not_ say anything about wind up toys to her. (Don't ask for your own sanity, just accept the advice, smile and nod, and save your damn neck.)

II

II

II

II Fira: There's the button, so push it. You know you want to!

II T2: Yes, join the lunatic side of the force! Review and maybe he/she/it'll let us finally have a party!

V Fira: -.-; Not on your life fox-boy. Just please review.


	25. September 2

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned any of the Sonic characters do you honestly think I'd have such a hard time getting a hold of any Sonic paraphernalia?

Author's Note: Oh my frigging god! I'm updating! And it's only been… -checks- two days! Just two! See what miracles getting reviews can do? (As long as my muses are cooperating anyway.) Also, side note- I wrote ?.! so I wouldn't lose the question mark. I like that combo! I don't care if it isn't grammatically correct, so just ignore the periods if you would. So without further ado- onto the reviews!

Manichedgehogobsession- Ye need not wait for too long (this time around) for here it is! Chapter 25! Hope you enjoy!

Crystalstorm- I'm agreed with you about True Blue picking up bad habits from our chaos… Last thing we need is him charging around with a flame-thrower. I have enough problems with that when it comes to Malice.

Malice: -waves with a big evil grin on his face-

Fira: Ano… o.O; Riiiight… Anyway, as for Knux… Well he can say it for himself. -shoves Knuckles forward-

Knuckles: Alright, I'll come over, but no chaos emeralds! I've got enough problems keeping them out of a certain hedgehog's hands.

Sonic: -grins in the background, holding up the green emerald- Hey Knu-ux! -waves-

Knuckles: -twitches- Damn you! -chases after him-

Sonic: -laughs and takes off-

Fira: …Yeah, _anyway-_

Anthony Bault- I don't doubt that True Blue probably got his ass kicked for saying that. In fact I think he's still sporting a few bruises…

True Blue: XP!

Fira: And yes, coffee is a good thing for him bright and early in the morning. Otherwise he's a zombie. n.n; I don't think he has to go to the extreme of drinking a full pot of it though.

Moonlight the Hedgehog-

Shadow: O.O What the hell?.!

Fira: n.n;;; Ano… Thanks for the luff, always appreciated. I'm agreed with you about the mood-swings, and even True Blue notices it! So it can't be denied! -laughs- In any case at least you two share the morning zombie thing in common. Guess it could make him easier to relate to. As for omochao... -hisses- Keep the damn evil thing away from me!

Shadow: …o.o; She glomped me…

Fira: -pokes Shadow- Moonlight, I think you sent him into shock. -poke poke poke-

Shadow: Would you knock it the yiff off?.!

Fira: Why?

Shadow: -growls- Alright, that's it! As ever and always with this damn pathetic caushog he/she/it greatly appreciates C&C, so review so those of us who are trapped 'er damned psychotic head can get some peace and quiet!

Fira: Hey!

True Blue: Enjoy and review while we take over the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 2 3224 A.W.

I… am so…. Goddess-be-damned… BORED. It's pouring out, I'm freezing (because I got a little drenched due to being on the roof when the downpour started), and it doesn't look like it plans on letting up. I feel like a hedgehog-cicle! Right now I'm wrapped up in ten quilts I think. It's about- six in the morning right now. Surprising that some of my family is up this early I guess. Hell, who am I kidding? Almost half of the group is awake. There's just something about a storm that gets us all to take notice when we hear the rain. Maybe it's due to so many days or years spent on the streets before we banded together, without much shelter. -sighs- In any case not only am I bored, I'm _tired_. Tired and I need to stay awake for at least just a little longer. I promised Spy I'd try to help fix something for him yesterday, only now I have to wait to get at it until he wakes up. Go fig.

So, as usual, it has been proven that my luck holds out and (to be sarcastic) the world hates me. -.- I just freaking yawned. I nodded off for about five minutes at least! _I'm cold, I'm tired, and I just want to go to BED!_ -sighs- Damn promises… Okay, you know what? Forget this. I have at least six hours to go, I'm going to sleep. I'm going the yiff to bed and nothing; I repeat _nothing_ is going to prevent me from getting some sleep! So _good night!_

September 2 3224 A.W. (noon)

Well, it's noon, it's still yiffing pouring, and the thing Spy wanted me to help fix exploded in my face. --; Goddess I hate old machinery. …I think I'm gonna go see if I can flood Majdrin's basement... Screw the headache, screw the rain! If I get freaking sick it's my own damn fault and everyone else can laugh at me if they want!

September 2 3224 A.W.

It's about five now. I can not believe I did what I just did. I just… The tick was going after another orf while I was out running around (in the _rain_ -shudders-), and I just lost it. I actually charged into the alley and decked that son of an aut through a _wall_. Did that kill him or really hurt him? No, of course not! 'Cause just _guess_ what I recently found out?.! The bastard is one of the yiffing Dark Legion! The Dark Legion! Can you freaking believe it?.! To top it all off they used my unc's technology to "enhance" themselves so they can freaking kill people! How did I find this out? I found out from Shadow of all peeps, after I blew a giant freaking hole in one of Majdrin's (many) homes. Apparently he no longer felt safe at the old place after I blew up his porch.

I set up one of his cars after hot-wiring it and driving it all the way back to his house (he was at work at the time, his kids were at school, so I stole his car and stranded him), and turned it into one gigantic freaking bomb. I exploded the damn thing practically in his living-room. If Julian and his groupies didn't want me dead before, they sure as hell are going to have a manhunt for me now. When it exploded the entire house went up in flames, it was like one gigantic fireball exploding from the ground. We are talking a miniature mushroom cloud. …I don't know what it is about his houses, but they seem to like having the roofs going straight up into the air. It was one of the coolest damned things I've ever seen. Then again, supposedly because I'm an orf I'm "vermin" and a "terrorist", so it shouldn't be surprising that I'd find something like that amusing. Who _wouldn't_ be having a good time watching a tick's house go up in flames when they knew some of the sick things that tick _did_ to people?.! Then again norms are yiffing crazy, but that's beside the point.

At this point it was _still_ raining. According to Tech it's like a monsoon. …I think I spelled that right. Anyway I was headed off when I ran into Shadow. The fire was still going like a volcano from hell and suddenly out of the shadows and not even the slightest bit soaked (because the smartass had an umbrella and was wearing more than me) steps Shadow. I think our convo amounted to something along these lines:  
"So this is what you've been doing."  
"…"  
"You know True Blue; this kind of work is going to get you more attention. Your profile is high enough with the incident last month. They want to kill you for that as is. For something like this… Those people will be screaming for your public execution."

Bad enough as was for the convo, don't you think? It got worse.

"They won't catch me. These norms can't. Besides, this bastard, this one needs to pay."  
"Why this one Blue?"  
"He's a tick Shadow! That's reason enough! You _know_ what ticks do to kids! To orfs!"  
"Most, not all. After all, didn't you yourself once tell me that the definition of a tick is someone who does practically nothing and yet is rich all the same?"  
"You don't know what this one has _done_ Shadow! _I do!_ I've seen him work! I've seen what he does! Majdrin Vedankre is one of the worst of them. He doesn't deserve to live damn it!"

I think at this point Shadow was debating whether he should tell me what he eventually did. I've always believed that Shadow's one of the smartest peeps I know; smarter than me, smarter than Ol' Julian, smarter than Tech or T2. He may not be a techno-geek, but there's definitely something old about him. Something I don't think I'll ever understand. So he surprised me, though I probably should have seen it coming.  
"…He's also a member of the Dark Legion."  
"What?"  
"Look it up."

After that he just walked off. Didn't tell me anything else, didn't ask to know anything; just left me with that bit of info and a giant bonfire "blazing merrily", as Sal put it, behind me. Since I didn't have anything else to go on, and since my curiosity was bugging me, I did what Shadow suggested. I looked it up on the city mainframe after hacking in. That's when I learned what I know now about the Dark Legion. Why Rad Red never even _mentioned_ any of the spraint he had to put up with from them on the Floating Island, I don't think I'll ever know. He hasn't given any sign, any hint! Yeah he'll be gone for a day or two here or there, maybe a month, but I never knew why. He always just said it was "family/Guardian business" and left it at that. Never thought I'd be tempted to bitch _him_ out.

He knew what Majdrin was like because of all the times he's had run-ins with the Dark Legion. Hell, he's had more run-ins with them than I have years of life! But he's never even _once_ mentioned the DL. He left us out of the loop. We would have helped him damn it! But maybe Rad Red's just trying to prevent something like what happened on August 10th. I don't know, I don't feel like I know much of anything anymore really. In any case I found out what all the DL was responsible for, what they did, and the fact that Majdrin is a member. What startled the hell out of me was that Kragok used to be one. I don't know what happened to make the old guy change his mind about people, but I do know that by the time I met him if I had known about the DL I never would have pegged him for one of them.

So after finding out that stuff I decided that wandering was a good idea. That it might help me cool off some. It was still pouring. Hell, it still _is_ pouring! I was going down Maple Avenue, one of the places I used to haunt when I was seven or so. That's when I heard the crying in the alley. It brought back memories, I can tell you that. I think I even heard a cat yowling even though it wasn't spring or anywhere near there. I figged it was probably an orf having a nightmare in a crate. I should've known better. It was when I heard _his_ voice that it clicked. One moment I was on the street, the next I was charging down the alley and I punched the bastard through a wall. I think I startled the kid, but I was probably more than welcome at that moment. I think I yelled something about how Majdrin should have his hands cut off. I, like most, assumed that after going through a solid brick wall he wasn't going to get up. Yeah right.

I think when I saw him pull himself out of the pile of bricks was when I freaked. I scooped up the kid and ran for it. I didn't stop until I got home. I didn't tell anyone what happened, other than I was out tick hunting and I saved the kid, and I left it at that. Shadow didn't even say anything about our encounter to anyone else. … -.- I've _got_ to stop letting myself get brainwashed by Sal and Red! Me sounding like a norm is freaking me out! So anyway, now we've got another peep in the med-room… because of me. -.-; Rabbot's been teasing me and calling me 'The Pied Piper' for about an hour now. …You know, come to think of it I have no idea how the hell Majdrin made his way from his office all the way to that alley; unless he got a ride or had more than one of his cars in the damn parking lot anyway. As for the orf, I don't know what their name is yet. No, I didn't even stop long enough to figure out what race the kid was or whether said kid was a boy or a girl (or otherwise). I just ran.

If you saw someone of your nightmares go through a brick wall and get back up with hardly a scratch, wouldn't you?.! So now I'm here, up in my bunk, soaking wet, freezing (again), and pretty damn sure I'm going to get sick if I don't get warm soon. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a damned long warm shower. I need it.

II

II

II True Blue: Review, it keeps Fira happy and out of our hair.

II Shadow: Yes, please, by all means. We might just be able to finally have that damn party we were

II planning.

V Fira: -tied up and gagged, glaring at both of them- Fmph yumf affo! No partief!


	26. September 4 through 9

Disclaimer: You want the truth? I don't own Sonic or anybody created by Sega-team (except my own warped versions of them) even if I do have them hiding out in my closet.

Author's Note: o.o… Vandaeskot… I am _SO_ freaking sorry that it has taken me so long to do any sort of updating (over a year I think); but I do have a good excuse! I moved (I'm still kind of in the process of that), and the place I moved to has no internet. ;.; It makes me sad. So as a result any future updates are going to show up whenever I can get access to the 'net. To apologize for the insanely long wait (I hope you, my loyal fans, haven't decided to break out the torches and pitchforks yet), I'm going to give you six chapters. Yes, that's right, _SIX_. So onto the reviews!

Shadow: Yes, now that the caushog has actually listened to us about that party…

Fira: -.-; -glares- Only because it was the only way to get you bastards to let me go without causing the heads of _certain-peeps-who-shall-remain-nameless_ to go rolling.

Sonic: n.n; Yeah, death threats aside an' all, it worked didn't it?

True Blue & T2: Shut up already!

True Blue: Let's get the damned reviews out of the way before _I_ have to throttle you Sonic!

Sonic: O.O; eep.

Anthony Bault- Yeah, well videogames are a bit hard for them to get a hold of. In True Blue's case… he doesn't really see the point. In regards to helping me out of that, thank yas muchly! n.n Those two can be a pain sometimes. As for "punishing" them, I've got a nice dark closet I can lock them in for a good long while. I'm glad you liked how I mentioned the DL, and trust me- they _might_ show up later. Don't know yet.

Crystal Storm- Once again (for the thousandth time) I'm sorry for taking so damn long in updating. Kinda can't be helped with the 'no internet' thing. Oooh… -glances in Knux's direction- So _that's_ why he's been frothing at the mouth. n.n;;;

Manichedgehogobsession- I thank you for the cookies! -gnashes on some and shares some with a few _decent_ characters that don't try to hijack their author's house!-

Hawk's Soul- I'm flattered. Glad you like so much. Hey, this isn't just for you but for everyone: if you think you know somebody who'd like the fic, then harass them to read it! As for you- I giveth you jellybeans! (I lost track a long time ago.) n.n;

Moonlight the Hedgehog- Well here it is, a bit delayed (yeah, yeah, _I know_ how bad it is), but here all the same. As for the new kid… o.O I still don't know. I might figure that out later though.

Shadow: o.o;;; A-ano… -flails- Just read the fic, review, and- -.-; Oh yiff it. I look good and I know it, just don't take pictures.

September 4 3224 A.W.

I've learned a little bit about the kid, mainly from what others have been telling me. I don't know the info personally because I've been hiding up here in my bunk to escape from Pins. Anyway, about the kid; cat (I have no idea what type), and a boy. From what Rabbot managed to tell me about an hour ago, he's the quiet shy type that happens to be happy hiding in a corner. Beyond that I know nothing.

O.O Oh gods… Pins is pounding on my trap door, and I think he's got Flare with him. So you know, his ribcage isn't the only thing he got roboticized- the bones in his hands and the skin right over them on the back of his hands is too. So are his claws. This of course means that the chucksimodo is even more freaky than usual- _and he's pounding on my trap door and yelling at me to open it!_ Yeah, sure; like I'm going to open my _locked_ door for someone who's threatening to strangle me for being an idiot. I don't think so!

Besides, now the damned porcupine has an advantage over me. I learned from when I made the wind-up toy comment to Rabbot to not mess with anybody partially roboticized. Thinking about the bruises she gave me still makes me wince. Yes, I _know_ I'm sounding like a freaking norm right now, but I'm panicking! I have an insane pincushion pounding on my locked door _while I'm sitting on it!!!_ Do you honestly think I'd care right now _how_ yiffing stuck-up I might sound?! And 'Yote is seriously not helping. I can hear him laughing down there and cheering Pins on sometimes with the accent, sometimes without.

o.o WHY ME?! Flare _is_ down there! She just screamed something about locking me in the building and not letting me out for a month! Go fig that the two of them would plan on attacking me as soon as they could get on their feet! …Flare just threatened to turn my trapdoor into kindling with her metal claws. **O.O** WHEN DID HER CLAWS GET ROBOTICIZED?! I thought she only got her eyes messed with! Oh spraint, I've gotta run- NOW! Goddess above, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! They're gonna kill-

September 5 3224 A.W.

Ow. My head hurts from yesterday. Yeah, I kind of deserved it for making the group worry, but forcing me to sit there while Flare lectured (more like ranted at) me for five hours was uncalled for. Now I have a headache from hell. She probably would've smacked me around the head a couple times for good measure if she hadn't tackled me almost into a _wall_. Of course when Rad Red started in on me I remembered about the DL and slammed him for that. That brought up a whole huge argument, which might have actually turned into a fight if Might hadn't broken it up.

Peeps were pissed at me for all the 'public attention' I've been getting myself (on the news earlier today there actually was a news report about people screaming for my public execution); and peeps were pissed at Red for not telling us about the hell he was dealing with on the Floating Island. His excuse for it was that he didn't want to have to get us involved in it, seeing as both sides didn't think too highly of us, and he didn't want us being hated on the Island just for trying to help. We might have accepted that (though I'm still a bit POed), but it sure as hell doesn't mean we like it.

Sal's kind of in the same boat as Red, so she knows where he's coming from. She isn't backing him up entirely by saying that hiding the DL from us was right though. In fact she said it was "down right stupid" and that on that count he "completely acted like a norm". Yes, those are _direct_ quotes. At least he can go outside. At least he doesn't have to lay low for _maybe close to 4 months_. Yeah, I get to make myself scarce for a while in public. Which means Majdrin gets to live longer and I don't get to harass ol' Julian. DAMN IT!!! I hope the A-jerked aut son of tick and complete namocksi chokes to death! I'd like to see his robotics help him then. Ugh… I'm out.

September 9 3224 A.W.

I'm going to kill him. He's going to die. Majdrin is going to pay for making me have these damn nightmares. Maybe next time I blow up one of his homes it'll be with a tank.

II

II

II You want to review,

II Yes you do,

II Here's the button,

V Shadow: Give the caushog a review so he/she/it'll shut up.


	27. September 15 & 16

Disclaimer: You want one look at the last chapter.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter for this update, hope you enjoy! Please review!!!

True Blue: The caushog is desperate, can you tell?

Fira: . Shut up you! -shoves him into the closet- Review? It'll keep my muses happy!

True Blue: -from inside the closet- No it won't!

Fira: -kicks the closet door-

September 15 3224 A.W.

I'm so yiffing BORED it's not funny. Good news is that everybody's okay (meaning Brandy and them), but most of them have a bit of metal here or there now. Brandy for instance has his entire throat roboticized (he would've been bleeding into his lungs otherwise). Fang is back up and flirting at just about everybody (no surprise there) and now the bones of her/his/whatever arms and tail are completely robotic. Zypher's dived back into her 'library' with a vengeance and the addition of half-roboticized wings. Well, that and a lung. O?o Iris and Ivy are the most bizarre of all I think. Both of Iris's arms had to be roboticized, and both of Ivy's legs had to be. The thing that happens to be weird is that all the places where the bones in Iris's arms were pulverized, are in _exactly_ the same places where Ivy's leg bones were shattered. If that isn't weird I don't know what is.

Arrow's spine is now completely robotic… and it has diamond-sharp spikes coming from it. Nobody has any idea how the hell that happened, and Duck can't figure it out. The closest he came to an explanation was that it might be due to Arrow being a 'maph. I _might_ believe that if it weren't for the fact that, oh yeah, now no peep in their right mind is ever going to attack him from behind unless they want to die on sharp pointy spikes!

As for Yin… I think the most he got was a couple of metal patches here or there on a few bones and that's about it. According to Duck that's pretty damn surprising considering the fact that he said a month ago Yin was worse off than Pins. _Now_ do you believe me when I say the damned deer is yiffing weird? -.-; As I babble at the journal again like it's a yipping person: What is my damage?! Do I seriously miss Kragok _that _much? …Yiffing hell. I do. Spraint!

And Ammo is outside taking pot-shots at the 'bots. -.-; I did _not_ rhyme on purpose. As my lamp is swaying on its hook in the next room… Earthquake. Since Motropolis never has earthquakes normally, that means Kleptomaniac is out running around, and wherever he is Tia is too. Between the three of them… Well let's just say I'm willing to bet that if they ever get to my age that they're going to be causing more havoc and getting more attention than I ever will. And Sal likes to say _I'm_ bad- HA!

Yes, I'm randomly babbling now. Fun. What do you expect? I'm bored out of my mind, I have nothing to do, and I can't go anywhere! End result I'm bored. I _would_ go pester Red, but he's off at the Floating Island for the time being. Lucky idjit. Shadow hasn't stopped by in a while, and Red Wing/Wind is too busy rampaging around with Fang. I don't want to bug T2 or Tech because they're busy creating something (the giant hedgehog toaster of DOOM for all I know, yes I'm still hung up on that); and any peep with any decent amount of brains _knows_ that you do not go anywhere near the techno-geeks when they're inventing. It's bad for your health.

Spy is… I have no idea where Spy is. Or Might, or Vec, or Charms… I know where Sun is though. Right now he and Thorn are hanging out down on the first level and trying to rope anybody they can into playing a massive game of War. The most pathetic of card games, but with those two it turns into complete insanity. Pink hedgehog and a yellow (flying) squirrel, and they act like twins sometimes. It scares me. Not as much as Fang giving me gag gifts does though. Speaking of which I still have all those gag gifts in a box somewhere… Meh. Not like I really have any reason to mess with any of it. Except maybe the demented angel-with-horns outfit if I get _REALLY_ bored. I'm not that desperate yet.

Duck is reading more medical books, for _fun_. BORING! Sal, Rabbot, and Flare are having some debate or another (all I caught of it was something about guns and ribbons), and frankly it's not the sort of thing I'd want to get into. Pins is picking a fight with somebody (go fig). 'Yote is harassing an orf from another group via the Motropolis Main Frame (he would be flirting at Rabbot or Flare if they weren't so obsessed about the gun-ribbon thing), and I'm pretty sure it might be someone from Lupe's group. Thank the Goddess that she and I get along! (Group wars are hell.)

Oh yeah, and Yin is _still _occasionally going on about "the lost balance". I asked him about it, and he says it has to do with me for the most part. Beyond that he wouldn't say a damned thing about it. Said I had to figure it out myself. So as I said before: he freaks me out. I like him, he's part of the group, he's family: but he still freaks me out. That's why I'm not harassing him; I already did and I got tweaked out because of it!

As for bugging Hershey or JewelS (Julie-Su is her actual name I think); I have no desire to have Lupe pissed off at me for annoying peeps in her group. I'm pretty sure that JewelS (yes, she _insists_ on spelling it that way) is like Sal and Red, not really an orf but kind of 'adopted-in'. I don't know anything about that 100, but I wouldn't be surprised if she is. Gods… I'm _seriously _bored if I'm contemplating peeps in other groups. It makes me sound like an idjit, especially since I can't really afford to go anywhere for a while. sigh I'm gonna go find something to do before my brain leaks out my ears.

September 16 3224 A.W.

Blarg. Only bit of info I've got today is that the news is still going on about me. There's talk of Julian actually giving a public speech about the terrorist known as me, but nothing solid. Meh. I've gotta find something to do before I start trying to stab walls with one of my daggers.

II

II

II

II Shadow: There's the button.

II You know what to do.

V Push it already.


	28. September 17 through 23

Disclaimer: Blarg. I own myself, my fic, and what pathetic measly possessions I'm lucky enough to have. Since I don't own Sonic, don't harass me about it, 'kay?

Author's Note: Third chapter to be uploaded- half done! Enjoy, review, you know the spiel so do I have to repeat it?

Sonic: Yes, you do. Why else would you do it every time?

True Blue: Because Fira is a sad and desperate caushog who doesn't want to be mutilated by 'er fans as they enjoy my suffering.

Fira: -.-; Shut up…

September 17 3224 A.W.

That damned song is the bane of my existence!!! I am going to _throttle_ a certain green hedgehog that can create earthquakes and shall remain nameless. What song you ask? If You Were Gay. I'm not kidding, that is the actual name of the song, and because of that lunatic Richter Scale (thank the goddess this damn journal is a computer and has a microphone, otherwise I'd never spell that right) peeps have been singing that damn song off and on all day.

First thing in the morning: Kleptomaniac singing that song while chasing various peeps around. Okay, that was bad enough. I figured it'd stop there. Not a chance. Not even an hour later: Tia singing the damn song in our gigantic "living room". Okay, no biggie; they're twins after all. After breakfast? Ammo sang it. By that point I was starting to get annoyed but I was willing to brush it off. Can you guess how much of an impossibility that was when I heard that Chaos-damned song _again_ maybe twenty minutes after Ammo shut up?

Who sang it that time? Charms. Yeah, that's right, the bee. If I weren't such a good guy I'd probably be thinking about pulling off his wings. Fortunately I'm not that much of a bastard. Now then, four times is one day is bad enough, right? laughs Compared to how many times it's been sung by this point, four times is a walk in the park. An hour passed, and then _Thorn_ sang it. As if that weren't enough, two _minutes_ after she shut up Sun sang it!

In the next three hours after him, Might sang it, Spy sang it, Vec sang it, Red Wind sang it, Fang sang it, Brandy sang it, Shell sang it, and of all peeps 'Yote sang it! Considering how _none_ of them messed up, I think they've been plotting this. That was all before noon. Since then I've heard it 21 more times! I'm going to strangle Kleptomaniac if I have to hear that song one more time! As it is I've got it stuck in my head and- oh for the love of- . SHADOW IS SINGING THE DAMN SONG!!! That's it, I'm gonna go kill somebody…

September 17 3224 A.W.

…-.-; When I went to go after Kleptomaniac about half an hour ago I got tackled to the ground and sat on. By Flare. This is mutiny and I won't stand for it!

…Okay, so going after Shadow wasn't a good idea either. Rabbot threatened to throw me in a closet and leave me there for an hour if I tried to hunt anybody down and exact my revenge. grumbles My group is ganging up on me! It's not yipping fair! O.O . DAMN IT!!! The song is stuck in my head!!!

September 23 3224 A.W.

I haven't heard that song since the 17th and believe me I'm thankful. Or I _would be_ if Brandy, Fang, and Red Wing didn't sing it today! At least it was only once. Sal and Rad Red made them have mercy on me, so I only had to listen to it just the once. (Fun, Redundancy R Us!)Since then there hasn't been a peep about it (no pun intended). Peeps _are_ starting to think I'm a bit more sane though. I have no yipping idea why though, considering how insanely _**bored**_ I am. Trust me, when I get bored I act nuts. Point in fact: running laps around Rad Red… again.

Does this give you even the slightest clue as to how much my brain is dying because there is _nothing_ for me to do? Yeah, I can sit down and plan out raids with the rest of the group, but I can't actually _go_ anywhere because I have to lay low. Shads wasn't kidding when he said that most norms were screaming for my head on a pike. The stuff that most norms _know_ was my fault (a.k.a. killing cops and destroying helicopters, etc.) is, as the reporters put it, "Proof enough that this one orphan is an example as to how violent and dangerous they all can be, if allowed to live for too long." Makes me want to run out there and steal a tank just so I can go blow something up… laughs I'm such a stereotypical orf it's making me want to laugh my tail off.

They want orfs to be a threat; I'm a threat. They want orfs to be vermin and untrustworthy around their highest peeps; fine, I'll do that. The only thing I won't do that they want an orf to be (but don't really expect them to) is a quiet little pest that's rarely seen. I prefer to be blowing things up and laughing in the faces of any auts or ticks that come my way. Maybe I am a bit crazy. Maybe Duck _should_ be looking in those mental health books. Maybe my group _should_ be worried about what I'm going to do instead of trusting me to always do what's right for us.

-.-; Maybe I should just shut up about that line of thought for now. No one in my group has died yet, and that's a hell of a lot more than leaders of other orf groups can say. Not even Lupe can say that, and she's gotten more cautious than me ever since we first met. Then again both of our groups go out in front of norms, so we can boast. Groups like Bark's though… They like hiding in the shadows and going unseen more. Spraint, now I'm bringing in talk of other groups and next thing you know… Oh yiff it, might as well get this info down since I'm thinking about it.

There're plenty of orf groups in any given city, and the occasional group that just moves from place to place in between. Here in Motropolis, since it is the capitol, there are more than usual. There're something like fifteen different groups in Motropolis, and I'm talking big ones like mine, not small ones with maybe fifteen peeps in all. Small ones aren't really counted since they're so easy to break apart; by peeps breaking off to join other groups or norms causing hell and killing them off (usually ticks). Most groups don't have names, but we sometimes get nicknames from the other groups. Lupe's is called "The Pack" by most groups. Bark's is "SS"; which is either "Sun Starved" or "Shadow Stalkers", depending on the peep's personality.

Most like calling my group "Lunatics Anonymous" since we're out there causing hell so often. It all boils down to this: the group is usually named after the group's leader in some way. Since Lupe is a wolf, her group is "The Pack"; since Bark (who happens to be a polar bear, you'd think he'd be hard to hide o.O) doesn't like to be seen, his group is "SS". Since I keep running around like an idiot and end up nearly getting myself killed too many times to count, my group is "Lunatics Anonymous". See how it works? I don't know the names of all the leaders, I haven't met them all, and I sure as hell don't get along with all of the ones I _do_ know.

Lupe and I are lucky that we're friends, and that we both know where we stand with each other. Because of that our groups can share space easily enough without getting into a group war. Don't get the wrong idea, group wars are nothing like gang wars. Besides the obvious differences (gangs are made up _entirely_ of norms and they can't trust _each other_ at their own backs), orfs try not to catch anybody in the cross-fire. We don't try to kill each other either. With a group war both sides are normally trying to make it uncomfortable for the other group to stick around a certain area until they finally give up and leave. As Sal would say, "It's a hell of a lot more civil than trying to kill everyone in sight."

The worst that has ever happened in a group war, so far as I've seen, is that one side made it harder for the other to find food in a certain territory to drive them off. It worked. The norms have a saying, one that Salamendestriana told me: An army marches on its stomach. Not exactly the right words for an orf, but the idea is the same. Without food there's no point for a group to stick around a certain area; it's too dangerous to stay in a place and starve. Besides, if you starve you're more likely to get caught and killed by a norm. Point made? 'Nuff said.

As for how many leaders there are in Motropolis that I know personally; six. Of those I'm only really friends with three of them, I can't stand one of them, and the last two I'm on peaceful (but not really friendly) terms with. (That's not even counting the leader of "Meat Factory" that I haven't met face to face; and who happens to be the ally of the one leader I can't stand.) flails DAMN IT!!! I sound like such a norm!!! That's it- I'm _so_ going to tell Red and Sal to STOP BRAINWASHING ME!!! I'm out.

II

II

II

II Fira: Review please, all it takes is pushing the button! -big watery eyes-

II T2: Can you tell how pathetic this cross-breed mutt is? -points-

V Fira: -glares- Don't make me gag you.


	29. September 24 through 28

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Got it? Good. Oh yeah, and if any idiot out there tries to plagiarize my fic or characters, I'm _so_ shoving a rabid badger down your pants.

Author's Note: Fourth chapter, just two more to go for this update. I hope you like, review, or I might be tempted to sic Malice on you.

Malice: -in the background sharpened a set of hedge-clippers-

Fira: O.O; n.n;;; Ano… Yeah… Just review damn it! -flails-

September 24 3224 A.W.

Same spraint, different day. There's still nothing for me to do. I'm still bored. I came really close to trying to find out how long it would take me to dig through a wall with a spoon… _the slow way_. I got the chance to grumble to Lupe about how I'm stuck inside for a while over the Motropolis Mainframe. She laughed at me and told me it was my own damned fault. Not that I can blame her, but that was just yiffing mean. The fact that she just _had _to point out that it was my fault for the recent surge in 'bot patrols was even more mean; true, but mean.

As Lupe put it, "What you lack in common sense, your group more than makes up for." Way to inflate my nonexistent ego. She went on to say that she forgave me "for being such an idjit" because at least I was doing "what every other orf in their right mind _wanted_ to do" and I was surviving it. She could have called me worse (she has before), but she decided to be a little nice to me for once. I don't think I have the words to tell you how much of a miracle _that_ is. Of course her being nice to me instead of picking on me isn't as much of a miracle as, oh say, if _Pins_ were the one doing it.

Why do I bring the pincushion up? -.-; He picked another fight with me; surprise, surprise. I think he only did it this time so I'd stop thinking about being so bored. Or he did it because he's so much of a freak that he thinks it's funny. It's likely either way. The peeps that make up my friends and family! What the yiff did I do to deserve getting harassed like this? …-.-;;; Flare heard me through my trapdoor. She didn't try to come up here, but she just yelled at me "You were born Blue!" Yeah, I think my already battered ego is suffering from a few more bruises.

Blah.

September 28 3224 A.W.

Can you take a wild guess as to what I'm doing? I bet you can. I bet everyone could sum up the sitch I'm in by saying 9 words: I'm being bored out of my goddess-loving mind. The only difference now from the last time I griped? The fact that I've been rampaging around the Motropolis Mainframe and causing hell. How? By hacking into newspapers and changing a few things. Yes, it's pathetic, but it gives me something to do when I can't really afford to be seen for a while.

Sal's been doing me a favor by trying to pull the attention off of me while she's in "princess mode". She declared a couple days ago that she wanted to throw a huge party on her birthday (which is a few months away), and just today on TV she threw a royal tantrum because peeps kept "misunderstanding" exactly _how she wants the party to look_. This is ignoring the fact that she deliberately changed her mind about the "theme" at least five times already. Sal hasn't been doing that privately either. To be honest she's been acting like a snob about it, and if I didn't know her as well as I do I'd start to get worried.

Her distraction is working like a charm though. They almost forgot to mention me on the news today. I have to thank her whenever she pops up around here again. Salamendestriana has a few ideas on how to cause some public hell, and I know one of her plans is to invite Rad Red and then have a knock-down drag-out argument with him in public. And peeps say _I'm_ crazy! HA! Sad thing is, is that _everyone_ in the group has been giving Sal ideas, and its beginning to look like JewelS might get roped into it too. Lupe even stopped by the other day to hash out a few details with Sal; with JewelS in tow.

I don't think JewelS paid a lot of attention though; she was having too much fun teasing Rad Red. rolls eyes Turns out they're cousins. Go fig. Guess that says something about their family. If the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds (or as I like to call them "The Big Shiny Pointless Rocks") found out that the Guardian-to-be was running with a group of orfs, he'd be so pissed at his kid. JewelS insists that he wouldn't be as pissed as her father would be if he found out about her, but she didn't bother saying anything more than that. Kind of makes me curious. I might actually have to look into their family, but there's no way in hell I'm letting Red find out about it if I do. I know for a fact that he'd try to throttle me if not kill me outright.

I get the feeling that Lupe knows more about their family than I do, not that I ever really cared before. Meh, doesn't matter. cackles Now the newspapers in all of Motropolis are going to have a report from an orf's point of view! Let's see how many norms can ignore _that_ when it gets put right in front of their faces! …Since I'm already on the mainframe as is (I'm actually verbally recording this), I might as well start looking into info I don't know. I'm out.

II

II

II

II Fira: If you don't review you might not get to see Majdrin die!

II True Blue: O.O Do it! Do it now! Review so I can kill him!!!

V Fira: n.n I think I should've said that sooner.


	30. September 29 through October 5

Disclaimer: If Yuji Naka were a toad and the snuggle-bear population were non-existent, then Sonic would probably belong to me. Since that's never going to happen I don't own him or any other Sonic-character except my own warped versions of them.

Author's Note: Fifth chapter for the update. Aren't you proud of me? -deliberately overdramatic sniffle- I hope you enjoy this chapter (or at least get a bit of a laugh out of parts of it). I know there are parts in here that made me want to cackle maniacally; though that's mainly due to some of the things I could imagine True Blue doing. If you have any ideas as to what he did and ask me, I'll let you know if they're right or not. In any case review and enjoy! C&C is always welcome and wanted.

Shadow: Just read the damn chapter so that the part-cat freak will shut up.

Fira: Hey!

September 29 3224 A.W.

o.o JewelS is the little sister of Kragok… WHAT THE HELL?!!! As if that weren't enough, she's got an older sister named Lien-Da who is part of the DL. Rad Red's family is more messed up than I thought. Here's the real kicker; the peeps who were the first guardian and the lunatic that started the DL were _brothers_. Red and JewelS are related to a bunch of maniacs!!! Spraint, gotta sign out. I've got some food-raids to plan out.

September 30 3224 A.W.

Day five of Sal's royal conniption fit. Other than that, not much is going on except peeps noticing "bizarre alterations" to the newspapers. Others in the group like the idea and are thinking of making their own "contributions". Bark sent me word that I'm giving one of his a few ideas; he said if DD (Dynamite Duck) blew anything up he was going to blame me. Kind of makes me want to laugh. Apparently I'm a bad influence.

October 1 3224 A.W.

Thank the goddess it's October!!! Every orf who knows _anything_ about living knows that October and November mean one thing: Halloween. Yeah, Halloween is _supposed _to only last one day, but we orfs like to drag it out for all of October and as much of November as possible. Why? Because "Halloween" is when we orfs come out of the woodwork and we're actually _safe_. I know that doesn't make a hell of a lot of sense, so let me put it this way: since Halloween means more orfs coming out into the open, then it also means more norms getting nervous and skittish. So rather than setting up an orf to get killed, a norm is more likely to run if they see one of us. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the one thing that makes me laugh every time I think about it- it's considered bad luck to kill an orf in October or November; especially from the 31st to the 2nd.

Superstitious peeps… For this month and the next I love them! And since this month is October, _it means I get to go outside again_. I don't have to be cooped up for a while so I'm not going to get so damn bored. By the Goddess herself I _LOVE_ this month! laughs maniacally Now I'm gonna go see how Sal's "birthday fit" is going. (She's already got it all over the tabloids.) Sigi.

October 5 3224 A.W.

-laughs- I've been out rampaging around and you would not believe how much I missed it. I haven't seen hide or hair of Majdrin; I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Meh. Doesn't matter for now. I got to walk down one of the main streets today without being harassed. I was in front of the castle too. I'm kind of surprised I didn't get shot. There are a lot of extra guards around the castle, most are SWATbots; so it's a little weird that all they did when they saw me was keep an eye on me while pretty much looking the other way.

Maybe ol' Julian finally managed to fix that bug with the SWATs so that they respect peeps' superstition. For a couple of years orfs getting killed by 'bots in October and November was a bit of a problem- and supposedly a spraint-load of bad luck came of it. I think that's stupid, but who am I to complain? If it means we orfs don't get bothered this year, I'm all for it. As for any news I've got… It isn't much.

Things are kind of back to normal with everybody that got partially roboticized, but it's still kind of freaky. Speaking of freaky things, Shadow creeped me out again last night. More of that saying stuff about things he technically shouldn't know, and then blanking out that he ever said it. I'll give you three guesses what he was talking about and the first two don't count. Yeah, he brought up Majdrin. He said something like, "It may seem as though your hunt is over, but it has only begun. Beware the one that knows your weaknesses. When the time comes for action, you will know."

Can you believe he _forgot_ that he said that about two seconds after he said it?! It's creepy and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm not the only one who needs to get his head checked. Not that I'm going to say anything about it. He's only done that blanking-out thing around me; Shads hasn't done anything like that around anyone else. I don't think even Red Wing knows about it, and she's known him longer than anybody in this group has. Yiffing hell, I'm giving myself a headache. I'm out.

II  
II  
II Review! There's the button, so push it already.  
II Besides… -looks one way and then the other-  
V You might give me ideas for some of the stuff TB could do on Halloween.


	31. October 7 & 8

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it, I know it, and I've got hedgehogs raiding my fridge. -.-; It's all your fault Yuji Naka.

Author's Note: Here's the sixth chapter for this update! I think you're going to get a laugh out of this one (I was cackling like a lunatic while I was writing this chapter). This one… I don't think any of you will be able to resist reviewing for it, so please do so. nn C&C is greatly appreciated and wanted.

Shadow: I've only got one thing to say before you all continue with the chapter; True Blue is completely yiffing crazy and needs to be put on happy pills.

True Blue: XP! I was having fun, so piss off.

Fira: n.n; Aaaaannnnnyyyyway… Enjoy!

October 7 3224 A.W.

-singing- Toooo torment a norm! Torment a norm! Deeeeestroying all forms… Of sanity! I'll torment a norm, you can too, and all norms will be cursing the hedgehog that's blue!!! -cackles- Sorry, I've been out running around. Not too surprising there, but I snuck into a mall. -snickering- I dragged T2 with me and we crashed the mall. Photo-booth? Did it. Jumping out at peeps when they least expected it from behind racks of clothes? _SOOOO_ yiffing did it. -snickering- Kidnapping and hanging up a mannequin? (I think I said that right, I don't know.) I've gotta give props to T2 for that one.

He didn't hang it just anywhere either. -snrk!- He hung it over the food court! He made it look like it was some stupid sort of super-hero or something, including the out-stretched arm and everything! -laughing his tail off- Goddess… I _love_ October. Every single time we popped up peeps just yipping scattered. It was like chasing seagulls in the park! We only had a few mall-cops after us, but they really couldn't do much because they couldn't catch us. -laughing so hard he's almost crying-

Oh gods… -snicker, wipes away a laughter tear- It's nothing compared to what Spy did. He just… I don't think I can even say it without laughing. No, I'm not writing, just recording. I don't think I could calm down enough to write now anyway. Spy went freakin' nuts. He and Vec snuck off to the mall (T2 and I didn't know they were there), and Spy kept on just randomly becoming visible in front of peeps while shrieking and he did this whole "floating ghost-clothes" thing while Vec was playing some cheesy "ghost music" on his headphones (at max volume) and following him around. So _right_ after T2 got done hanging up the mannequin we heard this wailing shriek and a stupid "OOOOooooOOOOOooo" chorus to go with some really crappy background music. A moment after that we saw I don't know how many norms running away and screaming, a "flying" bed sheet, and Vec chasing after it and holding out his headphones that just happened to be blasting said crappy music.

-gasping from laughter- As- as if that weren't bad enough… -guffaws- There are TVs all over the mall to show news and all that… -snickers- an- and Sal was on and talking about her birthday party… -snrk!- And the reporter said something about a space theme and she- and she- -starts laughing uproariously- She sent her plate of food flying and shrieked that the theme for her party was gonna be _puppies and kittens_ and not about stupid astronauts! -falls over- I don't know if I feel sorry for her brother or not! The poor guy was there beside her and I don't know if he wanted to laugh or disappear, but it was funny as hell!!!

I- I think the only reason I wasn't nabbed in the mall after I started laughing my tail off and rolling around on the floor, was because of Spy and Vec hitting peeps' superstition the way they did. Oh goddess… I think I'm gonna die from laughing here. Just thinking about it makes me crack up. Too bad Flare wasn't there; she would've put on a show that'd be told for centuries. Oh gods… I've gotta shut up so I can breathe and I won't gag to death from laughing so much. I'm out. -snickers-

October 8 3224 A.W.

Sal came back to the hide-out for today. I gave her the low-down of what happened in the mall (on the news all that was said was "an unknown number of orphans terrorized the North Motropolis Mall yesterday"), and she just started laughing so damn hard that she had to lean on Rabbot so she wouldn't fall over. As for what she's been up to with her "royal conniption fit", apparently it's about ten times worse than what has been on the news. Only thing I can say about it without dying of laughter is this: pipe cleaners. -SNRK!- A-a dress… and Goddess only knows _WHAT_ else, made out of -snrk- "pipe cleaners". -snickers-

I managed to ask her what her brother felt about her tantrum, and Salamendestriana just grinned and said that she caught him trying not to laugh way too many times to count. I think the royal sibs are not cut out for acting all high-and-mighty and royal, even if they _can_ pull it off. Oh yeah- she also said that ol' Julian's been "developing the most peculiar facial tic" every time he sees her and the word "birthday" comes up. -cackles- Gods I love her when she does stuff like that! Since Sal's not only a norm, but the _princess_, she can do just about anything she wants and Julian can't do a damn thing! -laughs- Goddess… It's going to be _way_ too damn funny when Red starts getting involved. Spraint… I'm out before I kill myself with laughter.

II

II If you enjoy

II Tormenting a norm

II to destroy all forms of sanity,

II Review.

V True Blue: You know you'll be glad you did.


	32. October 9 through 12

Disclaimer: Do I own Sonic? Does Yuji Naka know what a hedgehog looks like? You do the math, I'm sure you can figure it out.

Author's Note: Once again so sorry for the delay-of-doom. Moving, college, and lack of internet will do that. I'm giving you a long chapter as an apology for that. In any case, just so everybody knows, if you want to harass me aside from reviews- then feel free to e-mail me (The Mouse of Anon msn. com, without the spaces). As to why I'm saying this… n.n; Apparently one of you, my loyal fans, actually ran into my older sister and asked if she had any idea when I'd be back online. I'm trying! I honestly am!

True Blue: -snorts- Yeah, when the caushog isn't wrapped up in that spraint called math homework and-

Shadow: -clamps a hand over True Blue's mouth- SHUT UP. Do you have any idea how long it's been since a chapter was posted?!

True Blue: -.-; Mmf. (Translation: No, and I don't care.) -gets dragged off by Shadow-

Fira: -rolls eyes- As to reviews;

Anthony Bault- Oh you have no idea… -cackles evilly- As for me disappearing for a while; again, sorry! I am glad to know that you saw fit to review last time though.

T2: Translation- the caushog likes to hear that its work is liked. Kinda sad really.

Fira: -kicks T2 aside- Shut up!

Crystalstorm- Knux just might take you up on that offer for being "plushie-fied" for a week considering how cold it is up here. What with how long it's been it'd be good for him to get out of the corner he's been curled up in for a while. -nudges him- Apparently he's suffering from E-M-E-R-A-L-D withdrawl.

Knux: EMERALDS!!! O.O -looking around rapidly and pounces on the nearest shiny-thing-

Fira: …Yeah, anyway- feel free to e-mail me if you feel the need and PPPPLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE review! - Reviews make the caushog happy (and honestly have a talent for giving me inspiration). Other than that; enjoy! n.n

October 9 3224 A.W.

Well the world is up in arms and every norm with any sense hates all orfs. -snrk- I don't think I need to tell you why. I will say this though: Bark is officially annoyed at me. From what he said DD has been out and doing a little of his own rampaging. Bark actually told me that I was "a bad influence on Dynamite Duck" and that if he gets shot "it'll entirely be the fault of a certain blue hedgehog". I don't mind too much; if I know one thing about Bark it's that he's not nearly so cold and disapproving as he wants peeps to think he is. I told him that if I caught DD out doing my group's routine that I'd send him packing for home.

After that he forgave me a bit for "corrupting" his "charger". Anybody that doesn't know a thing about DD would wonder what the hell he meant by that. I happen to be one of the lucky few to know. DD's one of those that got dropped on the street; the big reason for that being that he's a magic-user and he can conjure up bombs at a whim. Speaking of which, maybe I should have him create me a few 'fireworks' for the next time I see Majdrin… If Bark knew I was thinking about that he'd _SO_ give me one of those looks of his that says, 'I know what you're planning and don't you dare even think it because it's the stupidest thought in the world, and I'll kick your _ass_ if you follow through with it.' Can you tell I've gotten that look from him before? Not that it has ever stopped me…

Both he and Lupe don't like how "open and reckless" I am, but they accept it as part of my warped personality and for the most part let it go. I know Lupe said once that the only reason I was still alive was because of my speed… She has no idea how right about that she is. Meh, in any case I'm out. I've got things to do, porches to blow up, ticks to kill, and norms to disturb.

October 11 3224 A.W.

I got a copy of the newspaper today (actually Lupe stole it, dropped by, and shoved it into my hands). About _half_ has been tweaked with courtesy of us orfs. She accused me of being a 'crazy-as-hell-orf-with-hardly-any-brains' that survives on pure dumb luck. Apparently members of Meat Factory have been 'plotting my death' for a while now. At least that's what Lupe told me. It showed up in the newspaper too, courtesy of one of those Meat Factory namocksis. They put up an ad for a 'kill the blue hedgehog tournament'. Meh, maybe it's because I told their ally (the idiot leader I despise) to go yiff a tick. Cruel, I know, but the son of an aut pissed me off that much- so he deserved it.

Naturally when Shadow found out that I'd said that, he raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Like you're a fine one to make that judgment." When I asked him what the hell he meant by that he looked at me like I was stupid and said the one thing I _never_ would have expected to come out of his mouth. "_DUH_! You're the one plotting to personally kill and gut every last tick you can find, _idiot_. If you were to follow through with that, then there's no chance that a tick would ever get to Cyrus. Honestly, think before you speak Blue- otherwise you have a bad habit of sounding _really_ stupid." He went on for a while ranting at me (as much as he ever rants anyway, which is almost _never_) about how he knew I was smarter than I was giving myself credit for; yada, yada, yada- and that sometimes he wished that I'd _act_ like it.

If you can't tell by now, I got into a fight with him. Not much of one, but definitely a disagreement from hell- for us anyway. To top it all off he talked like a norm the entire time; it makes me wonder. Not that I don't _already_ wonder about him, but he only really talks like that when something is bothering him. Go fig that he refused to tell me what was bugging him after we stopped yelling at each other. I tried to harass him into telling me, but Shadow pretty much told me to drop it and keep my nose out of it. I'm kind of tempted to see if I can find out anything about him from the Motropolis Mainframe. I won't look though. I'd rather have him tell me than have to go behind his back to learn stuff that I probably shouldn't. Well, that and I _know_that he'd find out I'd gone looking somehow- and then he'd most likely try to skin me alive.

Shadow has this freaky way of _knowing_ what a person is up to. It's about as creepy as his whole 'blanking out' thing. Between him and Yin I've got enough to confuse me and make my brain hurt for several lifetimes over. Then again there are quite a few peeps in my group that make my head hurt in one way or another. Meh, I'm out before I start thinking _too_ much. I don't need even more mental probs than I've already got.

October 12 3224 A.W.

Today's one of those days where if it's not quiet, it's insane. If it's not insane, then it's completely silent. That cat kid I saved? I dragged him to the mall to get out a bit; you know, get some fresh air. He ran through a department store, nabbed several things of perfume, shoved them in a microwave and watched it explode. Kind of makes me wonder if he's related to Flare in any way. Considering how quiet he normally is though… I never would have expected it. Right now Flare's going on about having 'found her protégé' or whatever. Yeah, she's crazy.

So anyway me and some of the others went out today to just cause hell and have fun. To say the least everything was just way too perfectly hilarious to leave alone. Sal's back on her royal temper-tantrum, Red tried to "calm her down" on the news and got a vase of flowers hurled at his head. As if that weren't amusing enough (considering there are TVs for news just about anywhere you look where there happens to be a store), everybody's just been having way too much fun going nuts. The last time I saw Shell (weird as hell yellow/calico raccoon) she was busy taking over the main town square in front of the castle with Rabbot, Fang, Thorn, and Zypher and quote en-quote "doing dance voodoo". Yeah… way too much fun messing with the norms.

That's not taking into account that 'Yote spent about five hours _soap-box preaching_ on the evils of being a "well brought-up norm". He took it over the top, but probably not as much as I did when I took-over the statue of ol' Julian in the downtown park. I spray-painted that statue so many different colors even a circus would reject it. I got yelled at for it of course, but since it's October none of the norms yelling at me would really even do anything about it. They were yowling about how what I was doing was_so horribly wrong_ and all that spraint (which kind of says they've got some guts considering how superstitious norms are); and I just yiffing laughed. "Why should I stop when it's my tribute to the ol' tub of lard? ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY LORD OF LARD!" I forget what all I shrieked, but I know that if it weren't October they would've killed me if given even half a chance.

Thing is after we all got home everything was just quiet for a few hours. It was kind of eerie. Nobody was really saying anything or watching TV or anything. There were peeps reading (Shadow, Duck), and working on various things (T2, Tech), and maybe even plotting out ideas for things they could do this month; but other than that you could have heard a pin drop.

So everybody's all quiet, kicked back and relaxed, maybe a little on edge, right? Suddenly, out of yiffing _nowhere_ Pins bursts into the room cackling like a maniac and startling_everybody_. He shoved Spy out of the way from fiddling with whatever and kicked on the TV while yowling something about how we had to see what Shell and them did and how it was plastered all over the news. He flipped channels until he got to the news, and there on the _yiffing news_ is 'Yote _still_soap-box preaching in time with this weird song (I forget what it was) that Shell, Rabbot, Zypher, Fang and Thorn were belting out while 'voodoo dancing'. All I remember from it was 'Yote bellowing, "Cast out the cruel vileness of that hideous painted chin" while pointing at the statue I defaced; and in the background the other five were singing something like, "the vile chin, the vile chin, do not touch that blubbery fat, it might spread to you…"

Yeah, they moved when they heard about what I did to the statue. The news was _plastered_with it. It kind of turned into an even split- royal tantrum versus orfs going completely nuts in the park. As fun as it sounds, I'm kind of glad I wasn't there. Majdrin hasn't seen my face clearly and up close for years- I wouldn't want to take the chance he'd recognize me on camera.

II

II Fira: Mah great an' loyal peeps,

II you know the drill,

II so rather than make True Blue suffer chills-

II because of Majdrin giving him the creeps,

V Review if you will. (…-flailing- Now damnit!)


	33. October 13 through 23

Disclaimer: I own Sonic? Since when? Not that I'd mind, I'd be really damn happy and there'd be some better writers working on the series in general, but I digress. I don't own Sonic, or any character that is trademarked with the series. I only own my bizarre little interpretations of it all, the weird universe of Moebius, and my weird characters. So don't yiffing sue me. n.n Have a nice day.

Author's Note: Yay! I got time to write on this! I got time to write at all! n.n That makes me happy. Many apologies as always for the evil delay-of-doom. Also, I couldn't fix it last time, but if you want to e-mail me, use the e-mail addy in my profile. Ffdotnet mangled my e-mail addy last time. –nod nod- Now then; on to the reviews!

Crystalstorm- … I think Knux is accepting that offer…

Knuckles: EMERALD! –pounce-

Fira: Yeah… enjoy him while you've got him. Hopefully he'll be a bit more sane and will stop trying to bite off fingers due to lack of… "you know what". As for the electric blanket, I hope it doesn't burn the house down. That'd suck!

Anthony Bault- -laughing- Maybe. Unfortunately Ffdotnet mangled your review from last time, so instead of the triple-six it's just one. -.-; This site sucks sometimes. In regards to "Meat Factory", they're called that for a very good reason. I can't think of a more suitable name for a group that doesn't care how many of theirs they lose just to get their way. "Sonic the Cannibal" fics however…

True Blue: -twitch- Don't say it. If I have to even think about that pile one more time I'm gonna be sick.

Fira: Right. –nods- Sympathy for the blue hedgehog, so I won't continue on that.

Sara- I'm glad to see you think so highly of it! n.n

Manichedgehogobsession- Well hopefully that large group was decent payment for the goddess-awful delay(s)-of-doom. As ever and always, I'm glad you like.

Joey- I'm glad you found this (not tiny) fic. As for how much Shads knows about Blue's past… he's kind of got this post-cog thing going on, but he doesn't remember any of it. It's weird and complicated, so he knows and doesn't know at the same time. O.o;;; Yeah, it's bizarre. It's going to get stranger too.

Yami Kaiyoh- Yays! I gots me another reviewer! n.n Now that I've gone temporarily stupid at you, thanks for the compliment. It's nice to hear from time to time. I'm also glad (we're talking on nearly ridiculous levels here) that I managed to make this as believable as I was aiming for. For the cursing though, you can blame the words 'yiff' and 'spraint' on the genius that is Dan Drazen. And yes, I'm guilty of saying the same things in public. I think the weirdest I've gotten is saying, "Nani el yiff?" Literally: What the --. If you're curious, Dan Drazen still has his site up if you want to go hunting for some really good old Sonic fics; but most of it is SatAM based. He _has_ dabbled in a little bit of SU I think.

Fira: Now that I've gotten that all out of the way, enjoy the chapter and review! Don't make me sic Omochao on you!

--

October 13 3224 A.W.

And we come to the anniversary of the day the Race Wars ended… 3,224 years ago. Kinda sad that the calendar's based off of that. Of course the real irony is 1) it's in the middle of October, and 2) now we've got the whole orf thing going on which look a lot like what _started_ the Race Wars in the first place. I know what you're thinking: "What in the hell is going on with True Blue, and why is he babbling about yiffing history that he normally doesn't give a spraint about?"

…-.-; Okay, now I know I need to get a life. I'm talking to myself… like I'm talking to another person… Isn't that a sign of insanity? Meh. Whatever. Anyway, back to what I was yapping about: the reason I'm getting into this is because there was something about it in the newspaper today. Well… that and it brought up Kragok; as mention of a 'former dissenter'. Apparently the DL go all the way back to the damned Race Wars. Naturally it said nothing about that bastard Majdrin. Then again, the DL wouldn't want anybody knowing about anyone "current"; and that's a direct quote from Rad Red.

Why the hell the news is pushing out info like that, I have no idea. Probably the whole stupid "remember what our ancestors died for", which is a joke in and of itself these days. I mean _come on_! It's been over three thousand years since then! Most peeps on other continents don't even _have _ the info about things that happened _that_ long ago. An' there I go getting off track again. Just great… just _YIFFING_ great.

Can you tell that today's kind of been a load of spraint? Yeah, it's just a sucky day. One of those, "I want to go and gut the bastard but I can't do it", days. Then again you already know about my damned nightmares. Yeah, another one of those goddess-damned things. Not going into details.

I found out the cat kid's name. The fact that I didn't get it from him before yesterday kind of bugs me. Normally I get that sort of info within the first couple of days of knowing a peep. His name's Sabbat… Weird, huh? Not like I've got any room to talk. I think the biggest thing about him that bugs me is the fact that he's a 'path. Yeah, that's right, the damn kid is a yiffing telepath. Am I scared knowing that? Hell yes. Especially with my nightmares. Thing is… -sighs- Shadow did his "blanking out" thing about an hour ago. Again.

What 'words of wisdom' did he give me this time?

"The one who knows your pain shares it and stays silent. The child is a reflection of you, and is the next in line- do not distance Sabbat for he is your younger self."

…I've mentioned that Shadow creeps me out, right? And, as usual, he forgot what he said after he said it. It's beginning to make me wonder if he doesn't have mental probs as bad as mine; maybe worse.

Oh yeah, and I almost got jumped by some of those stupid Meat Factory namocksis when I was out nabbing food. Today equals SUCK.

October 14 3224 A.W.

Sabbat knows. Oh yiffing goddess he knows. He shared my bunk last night and he yiffing knows… What am I going to do?

October 17? 3224 A.W.

Okay. He knows. He knows that I know he knows. Sabbat knows about what Majdrin did to me. Okay. Okay…

I can handle this… I can. It's just… _HE YIPPING KNOWS_. Not that he's running to anybody else. He said he wouldn't. He admitted that he was kind of in the same boat, but… he knows.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHADOW SEEING IN HIS HEAD WHEN HE BLANKS OUT?! _WHY_ does Shadow know spraint that he couldn't have known when he does that? Shadow saw it. In his head he's seen the spraint I've been through, and the spraint Sabbat's been through- AND WHAT THE YIFF IS HE?! Between Sabbat, Shadow, and Yin… I think I'm losing my mind.

October 20 3224 A.W.

I'm going to kill Cyrus. I want to hunt that bastard down and kill him. What did the pissant 'leader' of Meat Factory do? Son of a tick shot Shadow. Better than him killing Sabbat, which he was going to do since Sab was poking around in his head, but still…

Thing is… I'm not so sure as to _what_ Shads _is_ anymore. I know I was kind of freaking about his blanking out last time… but I didn't seriously think that he was _that_ different. According to Duck the shot should've killed Shadow. It completely ripped apart one of his lungs for the Goddess's sake! So where is he? Asleep, in the 'med-wing', _and he's healing._ I'm serious. I went in there and I _watched_ as his ribs popped back into place and things shifted around and closed up. Do you have any idea how _creepy_ that is?!

It gets 'better'. Red went in there, said something about 'feeling something off'. When Red came back out he hunted me down and told me flat out that Shadow yiffing scared him. He said that Shadow scared him more than the time he saw me go postal. According to Red… This is the part that freaks me out even more… According to him Shadow isn't fully… _I'm_ not fully… 'normal'. Not like norms, not like that, but like… most peeps.

Red said that… I'm like him. That's Shadow is like us, only more… and that all three of us are like… demons. I want to think that he's just yiffing crazy, that it's a bunch of cheeagra spraint and I'll wake up tomorrow and none of the info I got today will be real. But Rad Red is the Guardian… He told me that he guards the power that peeps keep on muttering about from time to time. The only thing that convinces me is what I felt that day; and there's no way you can deny it when you see someone's splintered ribs fusing and smoothing out.

So here's the big question that's kept me up for five hours: What the hell does that make me? And even bigger: What the hell is Shadow?

October 22 3224 A.W.

Okay, I've figured that as long as I don't bring any of it up, I can just act like it doesn't exist. Yeah, I know avoidance isn't always the best tactic, but I don't think I've got much of a choice. Why? Because I know if I let myself think about this spraint then I'm going to start freaking again. I _do not_ want to put myself in a sitch where I have to turn over leadership to Sal again. Call it pride. Call it me not wanting Duck or anybody else to start trying to figure out my head. _Again_. Call it me hiding in being the Chaos-damned hero from yiffing hell. I don't care. All I know is that if I want to even feel like I'm sane, then I shouldn't think about it.

Now I'm sure you're wondering, what am I avoiding thinking about? Nothing. Everything. Sabbat knowing my secret, Red telling me the info of… and Shadow. Goddess above… I've got yiffing mental issues. Kragok would tell me to talk it all out, get it all out of my system. You know? Then again _he_ even said that I'm pretty much mentally scarred for life, and the only way _not_ to be was, and I quote, "years of extensive therapy". I _might_ have been interested in getting my head sorted out and getting some help, but with him dead… Yeah. That's not gonna happen. I'll probably be dead before that happens.

I don't know… Maybe my writing in/babbling at this thing is part of what's keeping me from losing it. I'm sure as hell not talking things over with Sabbat. I mean, if he comes to _me_ and wants to talk stuff out for _his_ sanity, no prob. But me? No. Not just no, but _hell no_. The kid's got enough problems. I'm not telling him about my spraint even if he already knows it. And yes, I'm still freaking about Sabbat knowing what Majdrin did to me. How could I _not_?! Come on, the kid accidentally slipped into my head _when I was asleep_ and got a blow-by-blow second-hand experience of one of those Chaos-be-damned nights from hell! And now I feel sick again… Yiff it, I'm out.

October 23 3224 A.W.

Ol' Julian hates me and I haven't wanted to laugh this damn hard in years. I barged into that bastard's home and tore it to pieces. I needed to vent, not think about _that_ bastard for a while, and so I figured that Julian was the best peep to harass. We're talking all out war-fare level. If it weren't for it being October he probably would've killed me on the spot. I did anything and everything that came to mind. His home looked like a circus fun-house by the time I was done with it. Best of all, I hijacked a news camera and made sure it got plastered on every channel.

Full, all-out, news report. This was better than what I did to the yipping newspaper. I recorded the entire damn thing (while staying off-camera) and posted it _online_. I stretched it to two hours, and I was covering everything having to do with the random spraint orfs were doing today. I caught the peeps of Wolf Pack egging norms in the town square and declaring it "Official Orphan Territory of the Nation of Orfs," to quote Lupe.

Hell, even the SS were out being weird. DD was running around juggling fireworks and making them explode in clouds of pond scum or flowers above peeps' heads and yowling about how what the fireworks exploded into showed "What is truly in the deep down deep depths of your soul-y soul." Yes, he _actually_ yiffing _said_ that. And I caught it. Bark wanted to throttle me. n.n

I nabbed shots of anything I could; even Vec trying to do cartwheels in a park while screaming like he was possessed. Didn't work out so well. Vec's a little too bottom-heavy for that to work real well, but when he started inch-worming after peeps and making these creepy noises that _only_ crocs or 'gators can make… I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. Come on! These norms were running away from him full speed when Vec was going at a speed that was more like "walk, don't run, for your life". How yiffing _SAD_ is that?!

As usual when it comes to the reckless and stupid stuff we do, Shadow up and disappeared for the day. I'm not really complaining, some peeps just don't like going out and doing that kind of thing. Ever since he woke up he's been kind of avoiding me. The only peeps that know about his weird 'healing from wounds that should've killed him' are me, Rad Red, and Duck. Shadow's been kind of skittish and quiet around us. Makes me think that maybe he's got stuff he doesn't want to talk about either…

SPRAINT! I'm yiffing obsessing about him _AGAIN!!_ I promised myself I'd stop doing that! Yiff, yiff, yiff, yiff, yiffity-yiff-yiff! Yiffing Chaos-damned tick-sucking hell!

…Yes, I'm randomly cursing at this point for my own yipping amusement. -.-; I need to get a life. I'm shutting up now.

--

II

II Every time you review,

II Another blade is added,

II To the pile that will be used,

II To ensure Majdrin is castrated.

V n.n Review please.


	34. October 25 through 30

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Sonic. Wish I did though. Oh well, can't have everything. At least I own my own warped little ideas and the bizarre universe this takes place in.

Author's Note: Yup. Updating before the delay(s)-of-doom™ can take hold again. –sarcastically- Aren't you all so proud of me? We're back to the roller coaster that is True Blue's life. Yay! As ever and always, review and enjoy. Now onto reviews!

Crystalstorm- Thanks…

Knux: -contentedly purring as he clings to the chaos emerald- n.n Mmmmmmm…

Fira: …Though I'm kind of frightened about the effect of being reunited with an emerald is having on Knux since he's been cut off for so long. More info about Shadow is probably going to come through when I reach part two of this. Yes, I'm breaking it up, and it's kind of looking like a trilogy. –sweatdrop- I don't know when to quit, do I? Anyway, about castrating Majdrin; invite as many peeps as you want. We can make a party out of it! n.n Maybe it'd be a good way to keep Nightshade occupied for a while.

Anthony Bault- Agreed. Shadow healing like Wolverine however… Well, he _is_ the Ultimate Life Form (not that Blue really knows that at the moment)… Besides, if he can survive _falling through the atmosphere_ without burning to a cinder and completely heal from that, then healing from a destroyed lung and shattered ribcage shouldn't be a problem. Yes, I know my logic is wonky. I think that's already been established.

Yami Kaiyoh- Nice to see that I can create a bit of a pick-me-up when needed. Still, glad as ever that you enjoy this; and yes, Shadow's bizarre. As for Vec and DD… These are the alternate versions of Vector and Bean; they're _bound_ to be a little weird. Especially if you've seen what some of the online comics have done (3-B and other various comics done by BumbleKing Productions to list a few). And Silver… Hmm… I haven't even actually thought where he'd be in this universe if at all before… Then again I came up with this universe before even Shadow showed up in the games, so I might have to think a few things over. Thanks for the suggestion by the way.

Shelby the Hedgehog- -grins evilly- Glad to see I got the desired level of amusement. As for the October birthday; complete awesomeness. Oh, and to give you fore-warning; while this chapter won't have the amusing end bit that the last one did, the next one promises to cover the biggest bout of insanity yet.

Fira: So yes, enjoy, eat popcorn, and be merry. What was the last one? Oh yeah- review please! n.n

--

October 25 3224 A.W.

Is it the end of the world yet? I can't yiffing figure it out. It's… two in the morning. Yiff. This is too yiffing early to be awake. I've seriously _got_ to stop having nightmares. Right now Sabbat's curled up to me, completely zonked out. Turns out I wasn't the only one having a nightmare. He popped up a second after I woke up and asked if he could stay up here with me. At least he didn't have a nightmare due to getting into my head again.

Oh hell… -yawn- I'm _so_ damn tired, but I can't fall back to sleep. Every time I try, I close my eyes, just start to get comfortable, and then- BAM! Instant image of Majdrin backing me into a corner. I'm kind of at the point where I'm freaked, I'll admit that, but I'm getting yiffing annoyed. If Sab wasn't clinging to me like a leech in his sleep I'd get up and take some knock-out pills. Maybe then I wouldn't dream about that psychotic old bastard and I could get some sleep.

Probably a good thing that Sab's the only one up here. And- hold on a sec, someone's knocking at my trap door.

…My world just got more yiffed up than I thought possible.

October 25 3224 A.W. 3:40 pm

Yin was the one that wanted to talk to me earlier. He was talking when I let him in, after I put away this thing anyway. He talked and I wasn't quite getting most of it considering how out of it I was; and then he said Zypher woke him up babbling about a mile a minute, saying that some ghost wanted to talk to _me_. Sounds weird, right? It gets weirder. Apparently Yin was kind of willing to brush it off, -I mean two in the morning, who wouldn't?- but she kept shrieking at him that he had to wake me up and drag me down there because Kragok wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Yeah. Kragok. Yiffing _Kragok_. As in the guy that analyzed my head and saved my hide. As in the only guy that I _ever_ talked to about _any_ of the spraint Majdrin did to me. As in the guy that was the closest thing to a _dad _that I ever had. Can you tell I've been freaking? I think it's obvious I've been freaking. Hell, I've been freaking so much that I've been hiding up here in my bunk for most of the day. COME ON! The guy is _dead_, deader than dead, and he wanted to yiffing talk to me! The yiffing hell is that?! What ever happened to 'Rest In Peace' and all that spraint?!

So I got up, went down there to go find out if Zypher was just freaking or what, and there was yiffing _Kragok_ floating right in front of her in her bunk. I am yiffing serious. He just turned, looked at me, and said "We need to talk." Zypher's supposed the one who's used to talking to ghosts and all that! They're supposed to leave me the hell alone- but _noooooo_. So I had to follow Kragok out to the middle of _nowhere_, we're talking beyond city-limits here, and then the dead S.O.B. started _lecturing me_.

Can you believe that? Not even so much as a 'Hi, how are you doing? Have you improved any?' Nothing! Instead he starts harassing me about how I need to grow more spine, face my fears, and stop being so phobic about an old echidna that did some creepy spraint. So I'm standing there, getting pissed and annoyed to all hell and back, and finally I ended up yelling at him.

"Have you even considered the fact that, oh yeah, the son of an aut is _part robot?!_"

Kragok didn't freaking _care_. To quote: "So was I, but I never saw you whining about that." Of course I didn't yiffing 'whine' about Kragok being part robot! _I never had to fight him._ I even said as much! But Kragok? Oh, that old bastard brushed it off and told me to, "Stop hiding behind the memories of a frightened and _dead_ kid. Own up to what happened and _end_ it." He wouldn't listen to me, wouldn't stop snapping at me to grow a spine, and when I finally asked him what the hell he wanted me to _do_…

That's when I found out the news that has me really freaked. The news that has me so pissed that I don't really know how to handle it. This… Goddess, this is too yiffing much. I mean, it'd be one thing knowing _just_ what Majdrin did to me, but… This makes it worse. He said… He said his death wasn't an accident. And… Spraint… I can't yiffing do this right now. I can't.

October 26 3224 A.W.

Majdrin killed Kragok. Majdrin yiffing _killed_ Kragok. That _son of a mange-ridden bitch_ killed Kragok. Wasn't what he did to me enough?! Wasn't yiffing _paying_ me to lay there and take whatever he dished out _enough_?! No… apparently not. Apparently the son of a tick _had_ to go yiffing kill Kragok to make _my life_ a complete and utter _hell_. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I want him _DEAD_. I don't care how I have to do it; but I _will_ do it. If I have to trail him almost every day until I get an opportunity, I'll do it. If I have to rip his heart out with _my own hands_, I'll do it. No more. No more of his spraint. No more of the yiffing nightmares. No more of _Majdrin_.

October 30 3224 A.W.

Day before Halloween and I've declared all out war. This year isn't going to be like others with me just pulling random pranks. Oh hell no, this year I'm going to make it clear that Majdrin's on my "To Kill" list- and that I _won't _stop until he's dead. I hope you're ready you A-jerked aut-sucking son of a tick, because by the time I'm through you won't know what hit you.

--

II

II

II Do you feel sympathy?

II I know you do…

II So if you want to join the "Let's Kill Majdrin Party",

V Push the button already.


	35. Halloween!

Diclaimer: Have I ever owned Sonic? Is Robotnik skinny? Didn't think so. I only own my characters and the bizarre and thoroughly warped universe this fic takes place in. Therefore don't sue me for something stupid and we'll get along just fine.

Author's note: I know it's a bit sooner than is usual for me to update, but I couldn't help myself this time. I _had_ to share the insanity that is this chapter. It's pretty bad when you're reading over your own stuff and nearly laughing your ass off when you're trying to be quiet. That's what we call the downside of working on your stories when you're at school- you can't cackle to yourself without having people look at you like you're crazy. Meh. Onto the reviews!

Shelby the Hedgehog- Very much agreed. The bunker idea-

True Blue: Is yiffing awesome! I always wanted one…

Fira: O.o Ooooo-kay…

Nicend- Sweet. Always nice to have another person cheering for the day when Majdrin will be dead. Believe you me, he'll get his just desserts in time. Until then… Well, this chapter will have to suffice for a small taste of vengeance.

Crystalstorm- o.O;;; …Should I be worried? At least I know I'm not getting dull with this. As for-

Knuckles: EMERALDS! (O.O) n.n –purr- I loooooooove you…. You gave me emeralds….

Fira: Uh… yeah… I think he kind of lost it there…

Yami Kaiyoh- I thought it was about time that Kragok got a chance to put his two cents in. …Even if he's dead. In regards to randomness… n-n Everything's more fun with the power of random! Okay, now that _I'm _done being randomly stupid at you; I agree that the fate of Other M sucks. Kind of wish they'd just re-upload everything and work on it again. Le sigh… "If wishes were fishes we'd be in the middle of the sea" and all that joyous b.s.

Malice: n-n –singing- Kill the Majdrin! Kill the Majdrin! Oh what a wonderful day it will be, when we kill that foolish bastard! So join 'Kill the Majdrin Day' and use the sharp and pointy objects to play!!

Fira: T.T;;; On the upside, at least your muses haven't been singing like that incessantly; unlike a certain crazy devil chao. I might have to seriously consider those plushies though…

Solaris' chosen- Doing so, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Anthony Bault- -shrugs- It was just a thought that ran through my head, demented though it was. One of those things that make you cackle maniacally to yourself even if everyone around ends up convinced you're crazy. n.n; Yeah… That sounded better in my head. And a cameo like that? I'd be frightened. Then again knowing some of my insane-but-not-evil characters… I'd worry for their health.

True Blue: In any case, now that the Chaos-be-damned caushog is done talking, Read, Enjoy, and Review.

--

October 31 3224 A.W.

Okay, sit back and relax because this is going to take me a while. …-.-; The yiffing hell is wrong with me? I'm babbling at this thing like I'm talking to somebody. Meh. Yiff it. Anyway!

I've made today complete and utter hell for Majdrin. Weird thing is, Shadow got in on it. He actually helped me put together a dummy of Majdrin (and Julian) to burn them in… damn, I'm forgetting the word he used. Ef-something or other. Damn it! I can't yiffing remember it! Okay, not important, getting ahead of myself anyway.

I figged that if I could get anybody to help me target Majdrin and Julian without looking at me like I was pushing it, then my best bet was Shadow, Red Wing, Arrow, Brandy, and Flare. So I tracked each of them down early this morning, we're talking at about six A.M., and gave them the basic layout of my idea while asking if they were interested in helping out. Flare, Red Wind/Wing/whatever-the-hell-her-name-is-this-week, and Brandy all jumped at the chance. It took some doing to convince Shadow though. I think he's still kind of nervous that I'll tweak at him or something. When Arrow caved, Shads gave in too. Probably had to do with that train of thought that if something was tempting enough for Arrow to get in on it (which is pretty damn rare), then he might as well go with it.

Okay, surprise enough, right? That was before we started putting together the various pranks we were going to set up. We spent three hours putting things together; and considering how fast Shadow and I were moving, that's a pretty long time. After we were done with our 'creations' we dragged them off and the day of hell began for those bastards! The weird part is, is that it was _Shadow_ who came up with the idea of burning the dummies of Majdrin and Julian… in front of the palace… while Sal's in princess-mode and throwing a royal conniption fit on camera about her birthday and hucking things at peeps. Yeah… Can you tell that this day was just set up to be a pain for Ol' Julian from moment one?

So we got the stuff set up in front of the palace (gallows for the dummies, a bon fire under them, various big monster-things we made out of wood that we placed randomly, a poster for 'Get Julian Ticked Day', and a flag pole with a flag on it that basically ripped the 'Pledge of Freedom' to pieces); and of course we were freaking out norms everywhere we turned. When we set fire to the dummies and I actually started yelling for Julian and Majdrin to come out and join the party… -laughs- You should've yiffing _seen _it. Both of them were there to try to 'calm' Sal, but she bolted outside when she heard the noise and I think I saw her almost bust up laughing when she spotted us.

Of course everyone (except her almost non-existant dad) came out to try to "keep her away from the taint of orphans", and when Majdrin saw the complete and utter chaos in front of the palace he nearly blew a gasket. I couldn't help myself, I mean _he was right there_. It's yiffing Halloween; I _couldn't_ _not_ point out that he was getting targeted. So I called out to him, while waving a corner of that stupid flag like a yiffing handkerchief like you'd see in those really _old_ movies, "Hey Majdrin! Can you guess who these two burning dummies are supposed to be? I'll give you a hint handsome, one of them's you!" Yeah, I've been around Fang too long. S/he's been rubbing off on me a little.

Majdrin snapped, went to lunge and probably try to snap my neck and… -snickers- Here's the hilarious part; _Julian_ grabbed the back of his shirt when he shot forward and that old echidna bastard nearly choked himself. Can we say: I _LOVE_ Halloween? Sal was standing there practically dying of laughter and trying not to make a sound, so she "collapsed" on a wooden tortoise we put in front of the main doors of the palace. Rad Red showed up beside her and kept trying to "revive" her while Flare just suddenly started belting out this song about how being a tick is a disease and it's contagious and all that spraint. Brandy was singing the chorus of it in a kind of Irish drinking-song way, which sounded really weird, and the _entire time _Majdrin was nearly strangling himself trying to get to me.

Things only got weirder when Arrow actually yiffing howled and we scattered. Turns out others in our group got wind of it (probably because of Brandy), so almost _everyone_ just popped up and started being weird. I think I caught 'Yote actually running up to norms and smacking them in the face with a _sunflower _as he told them that they were "unsuitable for marriage to moi!"

We had norms climbing the walls trying to get away from us. Vec actually treed one guy and was saying things like, "Why won't you come down? I'm not _that_ scary! I'm just in love with your stripes!" I'm not sure if that's exactly what he said, but it's close enough. Shadow though… Shadow decided to break out an interesting tactic that I hadn't thought of and kept on randomly appearing in front of peeps, startling the spraint out of them and then bolting after he did or said something weird. He was actually moving fast enough that _I _didn't catch it. It's not like I was paying loads of attention to him anyway.

I think the freakiest I heard him say was, "You know, you look just gorgeous when you're terrified out of your wits." …That one kind of weirded _me _out.

Anyway, at one point I creeped off and started sabotaging Majdrin's car, and Julian's for good measure. Shadow just zipped up next to me, nearly setting me off, and then he said, "Let me make a suggestion."

"What?"

"Total the car." I think that was the only time I've ever felt completely in tune with him. It was weird. Kind of like we were in each others' heads, but not. End result? Majdrin's car looked like a pile of scrap due to the two of us spin-dashing into it and richocheting off. Either that or some bizarre sculpture that belonged in a museum of 'modern' art. You think that's bad? Compared to what we had in store for the rest of the day, that was _cake_.

Of course with all the spraint my group was pulling Sal's 'birthday preparations' were completely put on hold for another day. …I don't think I've seen Salamendestriana throwing things that hard _ever_. She even put a dent in the "Trojan Horse". I nearly died laughing when I saw that after Shads and I came back from totalling the cars. She was swinging around a chair (at least I think it _was_ a chair) and shrieking about how Julian "invited the orphans and ruined her party plans", blah, blah, blah, etcetera. Rad Red was 'trying' to calm her down, and her brother, Sal's yipping _brother_, was trying to stay out of the way and was laughing so hard he was crying.

So all the norms were taking off as fast as they could, though I'm not too sure about that guy that Vec treed- he might've still been up there, and we got to watch as Julian and Majdrin "found" their cars. Calling it a blow up wouldn't do it justice. Majdrin actually started screaming and bitching in echidna and english, which sounds really weird mixed together by the way, and Julian had to hold him back _again_ from trying to run off to kill me. He was yelling things like, "When I find you, you little kevrasht, SHINGINTA!!" For those that don't know echinda, he pretty much said that my death would be excrutiatingly painful and slow if he got his hands on me.

Sad thing is… Shadow and I were watching that from on top of part of the castle wall. Hard enough for me to not start cackling like a maniac; then that black-furred chucksimodo pulled out the firecrackers. Those weren't normal firecrackers either; they were made by DD, so they were basically the equivalent of sticking a firecracker in a rotten egg that would explode. No, I have no idea when he got the time to track down DD and convince him to make them. All that Shadow did was grin at me, and then after lighting one he threw it at them. _He threw it at them_. _Shadow_ yiffing threw _rotten egg-bombs_ at a couple of auts.

I think our conversation sums it up _perfectly_. "You _hit him_."

"Don't sound so shocked Blue. Give it a try, maybe you'll enjoy beaning one of these things off of Majdrin's head."

"You still hit _him_."

"…Come on, I know you want to try."

"…What ever happened to you being the reserved one?"

"You and your talking me into helping you out with this day of insanity is what happened. If you get really lucky you might hit one of them with one of paint-ball ones that I had DD make."

"_How_ did you get past Bark to convince him?"

"I have my ways." The _grin_ that chucksimodo had… I have _never_ seen Shadow close to cackling like a maniac. In that moment I wouldn't have been surprised if he sprouted horns and was engulfed in flames. He looked _that_ evil.

So what did I do? I did the only sane thing I could in a moment like that. I picked one up, aimed, and then pelted it at Julian's fat head full force. When that thing exploded I started laughing so hard I'm surprised that I didn't need Shadow to keep me from falling. He was _coated_. It was _bright flaming pink_ and the smell was so bad that _I_ could smell it from on top of the wall. Majdrin started yelling up at us, threatening to gut us and I forget what else, and Julian started yelling about "foul insolent orphans", and then… -laughing- and then Shadow and I… We just opened fire. It was like the hail storm from hell. They got yiffing _soaked_. And since- since we destroyed their cars… -laughing again- they couldn't leave so they had to run inside.

We had all these norms shacked up in the castle with no way out. It was yiffing awesome! And with Vec and 'Yote running at anybody that tried to come out, yelling- yelling… "Come to me my darling!" we had them _stranded_.

Thorn actually ran off at one point and came back with a thing of paint and started painting the castle wall with these bright and sparkly colors to- Oh goddess, my stomach hurts from laughing… She said… She said she was turning it into, "The pretty-sparkly castle of the little puff fairy kingdom". The sad thing is, she got Rabbot, Sun, and Fang in on it. I mean Sun or Fang I can see, but _Rabbot_?

We _took over_ the front lawns of the castle. It was yiffing _perfect_. I thought Julian's place looked like a circus fun-house when I got done with it a while back; that's _nothing_ compared to what we did to the outside of the castle.

I let everybody have fun outside, but I decided to slip inside at one point. I mean, what's the point of targeting Majdrin if I just stayed outside while he was holed up somewhere? So I was bolting through the palace, hunting for Majdrin, when I went past Sal's brother. The freaky thing? He actually stopped and talked to me.

"Hedgehog."

"…What?"

"Try looking for them in the great hall." And then he just turned and walked off humming to himself! Sal's one thing, but her _brother_, as in the guy who's in line for the _throne_, encouraging me? That was yiffed up. Awesome, but yiffed up. So I went where he suggested, _and they were actually there_. Yeah, I opened fire with more of those 'firecrackers'. They went out the yiffing _window_ to get away from me. Second after that- BOOM. Might and Spy were on top of the castle wall with one of the cauldrons from the castle's kitchen just _full_ of normal kitchen scraps; and they _dumped it_ on Julian and Majdrin. _I didn't even know they were up there_.

So I'm leaning against a wall, almost crying I'm laughing so hard, when I see more of those 'firecrackers' shoot past the window at those two, courtesy of Pins and Ammo. They had some weird sort of cannon-ish thing that was probably Ammo's in the first place, and they were cramming it with those 'bombs' and just shooting it off. It was yiffing great. What was better was watching Julian and his fat ass trying to _run_. Majdrin tore off like nobody's business, but Julian was like 'the great heaving whale of doom'.

So Julian was waddling at top speed and Majdrin was running like Chaos was on his heals. Suddenly Shadow showed up in front of the old echidna bastard _out of nowhere_ and threw one of those damn things at Majdrin as he went to yell. H-he… he got it in his yiffing _mouth_. I literally fell out the window I was laughing so hard. Thankfully it wasn't much of a drop, only a couple of feet, but I couldn't get up for about five minutes. I was just laughing way too hard to do much of anything.

Oh goddess above… We didn't stop chasing them and causing complete and utter hell until… Spraint, an hour ago. It's almost eleven now. Oh yeah, and before I forget, we somehow managed to get the 'Trojan Horse' on the roof and painted it like a 'My Little Pony'. I can't remember how we got it up there. I was too distracted by chasing those two idiots everywhere. Might probably had something to do with it. Doesn't really matter, but at least I made my point. Goddess above… And what a yiffing point it was! I yiffing _LOVE _Halloween!!

II

II

II

II

II n.n… Review.

V You know you want to.


	36. November 1 through 4

Disclaimer: If I owned anything Sonic other than the few comics I have and the weird things I come up with; I'd make Robotnik go on a diet. Since, alas, the tub of lard has never heard of Jenny Craig, then I don't own all of the b.s. that I want to. So if you try to sue me for saying "Sonic is MINE" when I'm not, then you can choke on a fruitcake muffin and call it pasta-roni. Thank you, now on to your regularly scheduled author's note.

Author's Note: Yes, again, horrible goddess-be-damned torturous delay-of-doom. Again, I apologize. This time the crap-tastic (though true) reason is that I have no internet at home, and I am on summer vacation. -.-; Yes, this sucks, it's a bit of an inconvenience, but at least it allowed me to actually sit down and write more. This fic _WILL_ be finished, or at least this first part in the looks-like-it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy, hopefully by this time next year. If I get lucky it'll be sooner. So yes, please bear with me and these chaos-be-damned delays-of-doom. Now without further ado; onto the reviews!

Shelby the Hedgehog- O.o;… Should I send 'Duck' (a.k.a. Quack) out to you?

Crystalstorm- -rolls eyes- Go figure that he'd like those insanity-inspired bombs. Then again, DD _is_ Bean… and in this Sonic-verse he's a little bit crazy. o.o… -shudders- Sorry, horrid thought: Nightshade and DD in the same room. I think I'm going to have nightmares now… As for Knux…

Knuckles: -cuddled up to the emerald and purring- My precious…

Fira: …Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh… I think I need to get him into therapy. Anyway, Shadow needed his chance to be a little bit crazy, especially since he normally runs as fast as he can in the other direction when lunacy pops up. He's probably beating his head against a wall again, now that I think about it. More out of being ashamed at himself for breaking down and being a bit of a loony for once, more than anything else.

Yami Kaiyoh: Breathe Yami, breathe! …Maybe I should just send Duck to both you and Shelby to make sure you're okay. Lol

Sonic Rose: Yay! I gots me a new reviewer! Happiness! n.n As I said in my pm to you, I've got a weird thing for the pairing of Espio and Mighty… which is why I threw it into this universe. Blah. About Sonic/True Blue… Well, he is sane, just very eccentric… and he has issues. LOTS of issues. How this part of the it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy will end: you have to just wait patiently and find out. –nod nod- And the ah… 'doing favors for money'…

True Blue: It was a survival thing! I didn't want to starve!

Fira: -gently shoves Blue into a closet- Unfortunately for poor old Blue, that was one of the things I had figured out about him when I first came up with him. I will give you a heads up on one thing: it's not in this chapter, but in one of the next ones, where he gets a bit more detailed about one of his nightmares. If that chapter (to be posted) doesn't make people want to hug True Blue and gut Majdrin in the most excruciating ways possible, I'd be surprised. Anyway, not giving away more than that. You'll just have to read it whenever I get it posted. Which will hopefully be soon.

T2: Looks like I'm up for this dumb final comment this time around, so here it is. C & C is always appreciated, because Fira's the review-hungry idjit he/she/it is-

Fira: -glares warningly-

T2: o.o; -Sopleaseleaveareviewandmakethecaushoghappysoitdoesn'tskinmealive! Readandenjoy, thank you!

--

November 1 3224 A.W.

Oooo-kay… o.O; That was weird… Vec's been avoiding me all day. He woke up early, we're talking about four in the morning which is completely unheard-of when it comes to Vec, and the moment he first saw me he bolted. That's not what's weird. What's weird is that after I chased him down and forced him to tell me _why_ he'd been avoiding me for about eight hours straight, he said that it was due to a yiffed up dream.

A yiffing dream. Now what could possibly be so warped that he'd run just because of a stupid dream? Ready for the weirdest part of all? The dream he had… Vec said that in his dream he _kissed_ me and we were a couple. _That's_ the weird part. Especially considering how insanely straight he is. I can kind of understand why he got weirded out by that. And yes, I am too. Because not only is the idea of me being with Vec _wrong_ on _so_ many levels, it'd be downright impossible. Defies logic. Translation: I'd be dead. So yeah… We're giving each other some space for a while. …I think he went to go hide with Red Wind, Rabbot, and a few others to, as he put it, 'de-gay' his mind.

…I'm kind of glad that he isn't like Red Wing or Fang. If they had a dream like that (and I'm sure they have), they'd just kind of go 'oh well, Blue's hot', and make their occasional comments…and they do. With Vec I can trust that he's going to run away from the idea like he would if he were being chased by a branding iron. Still… I'm kind of weirded out. Not like it'd be any different in levels of weirdness if it were Flare or Thorn; but it's _Vec_. Don't get me wrong, the guy's not freaky or anything, but Vec is Vec, and the thought of his weird dream makes me want to go bury myself in a hill.

…-.-; I have sex issues, okay? Now I'm shutting up before I embarrass myself further by babbling like an idjit.

November 2 3224 A.W.

Well we've officially reached 'The Day of the Dead' and orfs are still going nuts. Lupe scared the hell out of me earlier. If I were older I would've worried about having a heart attack. What she did… Goddess above I have no idea how she pulled it off, but Lupe _hijacked_ a police helicopter and was hunting down 'bot patrols. I didn't even yiffing know that she knew _how_ to fly one of those things.

As I was saying; she came swooping out of the sky at me, thus the whole 'scaring me spraint-less', and since I didn't see that it was her at first I had figured that I was just about dead. There's sort of an intercom on each of those helicopters, so she flipped it on and asked, "Hey True Blue, want a lift?" I think I nearly yiffing fainted. Come on! Who wouldn't freak after finding out that a friend of theirs had control of a machine that was normally used to hunt and attempt-to-kill them? …Yes, I know that sentence probably made no sense at all. I don't yiffing care.

So what'd I do? After freaking out at her for… five minutes? I climbed in there with her. Didn't really cause too much havoc aside from destroying the 'bot patrols, but it gave us both a good chance to take a decent look over Motropolis. From up in the air things were a lot more hectic than I thought. We're talking some parts of the city looked like war had broken out, others looked like some mass food-fight or paintballing session hit, and then there were the freakishly quiet places that weren't even touched. We're talking the high ritzy places, like where _he_ hangs around. Only thing is, some of those places were still burnt from the spraint I did. It was weird seeing it from above. I kind of felt like the places Majdrin lived made some weird pattern that I couldn't quite figure out.

Not that I told Lupe any of that. She's a nice friend and ally, a good leader for her group and all, but there's no way in hell I'd trust even her to know my secret. I know Sabbat knows; _but that's beside the yiffing point!_ The point is… -.-; Yiffing hell, I forgot what the point is. Wait- the point is that she doesn't need to yiffing know that! -nods- Besides, it's none of her business if I just started noticing some weird pattern that I can't really figure out when it comes to an echidna bastard that I want to kill.

…Am I stressed? No, not at all. T.T I'm shutting up now.

November 3 3224 A.W.

What do I want?

What do I do?

Do I want to die?

What am I trying to prove?

What is my yiffing problem?

….-.-; I'm losing my yipping mind. Why the hell I felt like writing a piece-of-spraint poem, I don't even know. Goddess above, somebody just shoot me already.

November 4 3224 A.W.

I can't get that weird pattern out of my head. I can't stop thinking about it. I've even been _dreaming _about it. Doesn't help any, because I can't figure it out, and I just got done with checking the info on Majdrin and then matching up his addresses with maps I found online. It's there, it's right in front of my yiffing face, and I can't figure it out. It's pissing me off. I _would_ go to Sal or Shadow or somebody if I thought I could risk the chance of them finding out about all my spraint… but we already know what the chances of _that_ are.

I'm getting to the point where I wish I _could_ take the risk of them finding out. I'm smart enough to have kept myself alive this long, but to figure out the pattern I almost feel like I need the help of someone smarter. I've just got this annoying feeling that whatever pattern it is that Majdrin has his houses in, it's important. There are seven places total, and of course I've nuked at least two of those. I know exactly where a third one is, because I've been there (not saying why), and the other four are going to take some doing for me to really figure it out. Translation: I have to follow that bastard to those places without being seen or killing him.

Maybe I could just jump Cyrus one of these days, tie him up, and leave him on Majdrin's porch…? Nah. That'd be too cruel. To which one though, I have no idea. Maybe both. Whatever, they're both going to die eventually. Hell, with the personal vendetta Shadow has against Cyrus (and you can blame the norm phrasing on Red Wing this time), Shads would probably _help_ me kill him. Apparently he's holding a grudge about the 'getting shot and nearly killed' thing, not that I can blame him. So that'll get one peep on my 'To Kill' list out of my hair. I'm not sure if I want Cyrus dead first or Majdrin. Doesn't really matter either way.

Now if I could just fig out what the damned shape of the pattern Majdrin's homes are in, I'd be good! -.-; Why can't my life ever be freakin' easy?

--

II

II You know that saying,

II "Every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings"?

II Well for this fic it's,

II "Every time you leave a review, gets Majdrin closer to being killed by True Blue".

V Or you could just review and satisfy yourself with a Majdrin plushie to mutilate.


	37. November 6 & 7

Disclaimer: I own True Blue's mental issues and the weird Sonic-verse that he inhabits. –nods- That said, I do _not_ own the original alternates to everybody (that isn't originally mine in the first place) that shows up in this fic. Don't sue me for stupid spraint and we won't have to talk about 'pasta-roni muffins'.

Author's Note: Oooo-kay, I kinda feel blah-ish now. I have only two reviews for the last chapter. Should I be worrying? Or grateful that I've hit the 103-reviews mark? Just in case, there _was_ a reason (aside from random insanity) for the Halloween chapter… which shall eventually become clear. So yes, please don't forget that reviews encourage the caushog to try to write faster. Another thing; I'm plotting on making the second part in this it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy flip back and forth between True Blue's journal entries and a third-person view of things as they're happening. Hopefully that'll make things move faster, because even I have to admit that this thing is getting a bit ridiculous in length. –nods- Other than that, on to the reviews.

Shelby the Hedgehog- Well he's not necessarily going _crazy_ per se; it's more like he's gotten some weird kind of insight. You'll see what I mean. As for your question, that is a good point. I think it more depends on what kind of person that older sibling or their relatives are. For instance if the thirteen year old is a kind person and loves their younger sib, then they'll likely take in that younger sib and assume responsibility, thereby saving said younger sib from being an 'orf'. Same thing if the relatives care about that kid. If everyone doesn't though, then the kid pretty much gets dumped by the wayside and is treated like vermin. Hope that explains a bit. n.n

True Blue: And no, I had no older sibs, so I was S.O.L.

Fira: Yes, anyway…

Crystalstorm: Thanks for the number; I'll have to try it and see if he does Knux any good. It was hell prying the shotgun away from him yesterday, but at least without it I won't have to worry about a hole-y therapist. Oh yes, and here's a plushie… hopefully it'll keep Nightshade preoccupied for a while. –hands over the Majdrin plushie- As for Nightshade and DD meeting, I quite thoroughly agree with you. I've even got DD locked up in the fridge so that it won't happen.

DD: -muffled from inside the fridge- Awww… fridge bombs don't work… I want ice cream!

Fira: …n.n; Yeah… I think we can see why he's stuck in there. As for Shadow, he's been helping me plot a bit in regards to the second part of the it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy. So far he's being pretty wicked… I think it's some warped form of revenge on True Blue. All that aside, at least it didn't take me too horrendously long to get this up, so I hope you enjoy it!

Shadow: -smirks- To finish this off people; C & C is always appreciated (and seriously wanted) because the caushog is pathetic that way and likes ridiculous amounts of encouragement. As such read, enjoy, and please review. Hopefully it'll get Fira to shut up and leave me alone about my maniacal cackling in the night.

Fira: -.-; It keeps me up…

* * *

November 6 3224 A.W.

Oooo-kay… How do I start? I've been stalking Majdrin. No surprise there. Trying to keep from puking any time I follow him too. Also, no surprise. I followed him to one of his places that I wasn't really familiar with, so that brings up the number of his homes that are vaguely recognizable to me up to four. Good news, right? At least I hope so. I'm kind of hoping to leave his apartment flat, the place I know _personally_, for last in order of destroying his places. Why? Biggest reason for that is: _I do not want to go there_. Too many bad memories and all that spraint.

…I am so yipping glad I'm writing this rather than talking this time; otherwise I think my voice would be cracking due to me freaking out right about now. Last thing I want is somebody busting into my bunk because they hear me being all panicky due to my psyching myself out. So okay, yeah, I'm a little freaked right now. Understandable considering what I've been doing, right? Part of me wants to hide under my bed and not come out until next year- weird giant patterns on city maps or no. Thing is, I know if I do that Kragok's going to show up and badger me again… which is really outside of his species description…

-.-; Oh yiffing Goddess… I'm so freaking rattled… I can't _believe_ I just wrote that. That 'joke' is so damned racist and lame that I should be shot for even thinking it. _Anyway_… aside from stalking Majdrin and sitting up here freaking out, what have I been doing? Staring at maps that I printed out from a public console when there weren't that many norms around… And I've been staring at those maps for five hours. I got at least one really good one that covers the entire area where Majdrin lives/lived. I borrowed some colored pencils from T2 since he's got enough to build a house stashed in one of his rooms; and marked each of the places that echidna bastard has a home. I color-coded them too: the ones I've already hit are brown, ones that I know, but haven't touched yet are red, and the ones I haven't followed that bastard to are bright orange.

The rest of those five hours have been spent trying to play connect-the-yiffing-aut-sucking-Chaos-be-yiffing-damned-dots to make a pattern that makes sense. Now _why_ am I obsessing over this spraint? Because I have got that really bad instinctive feeling that whatever pattern it is, is important; and in a _big_ way. As well as I know that sick namocksi, I _know_ that if he has his homes in an actual pattern, it isn't without a_ reason_. For all I know the psycho could be messing with magic rather than just robotics. Besides, I've learned to listen to that nagging instinctive voice in the back of my head. It's kept me from getting killed more than once.

Therefore, if I can see a pattern even if I can't fully figure it out, then there's a damn pattern and I want to know what it is before I rush into a sitch with Majdrin and probably get myself killed. So I've been up here trying to figure out the pattern. So far everything I've come up with doesn't even make sense. I'm hoping whatever it is; it's a straight-edged shape because that would make things _loads_ easier. If I can't figure it out in another hour though… I'm either gonna put it aside for the night or get somebody else in here to help me, 'cause my brain is about ready to lock up and fry if I don't get anywhere soon.

November 7 3224 A.W.

Still no headway on the pattern. I'm about ready to start banging my head against a wall. I don't know if I'm just overly freaking myself out or what, but now that I know there's a pattern I almost feel like if I try to kill Majdrin right _now_ he'll… well, let's just say that getting killed would be the least of my worries. I've got scars aplenty to remind me of what those 'other worries' could be. Not going there.

So what the hell do I do? What in Destiny's name am I going to do? This is definitely what Kragok would call "being caught between a rock and a hard place". On one hand I'm so frustrated that I have no idea how the pattern works out and I need help; but on the other hand if I bring someone in to help me figure it out I run the risk of them finding out about my secret and getting ousted. It's bad enough having Sabbat know; I don't want anyone else knowing. I've even gone so far as to copy the dots on a blank piece of paper to see if 'removing the city' would help any. I'm kind of going by Yin's saying of, "Sometimes you cannot see the forest for all of the trees" and the rest of it. Weird saying, yeah, and a weird place to get inspiration, but it hasn't helped too much.

I hope I luck out soon and get a clue. I'm getting antsy the longer it takes me to figure it out. Almost like I've got a limited time to work with. If there's one major thing I hate, it's feeling like I've got only a certain amount of time to do something before I'm dead without knowing how long I've got. In a sick way it kind of reminds me of what it was like _back then_. That sickening, gut-wrenching wait when I knew it was only a matter of time. Either around _him_ or on the streets, just _knowing_ that I had only so long before _he_ would come find me, or he would decide that my time was up. Knowing that there was a limited time when I wouldn't be around him, and never knowing when it would end.

That kind of waiting makes you sick. It makes you jumpy and nervous; dreading something you _can't_ escape, no matter how much you wish you could. This isn't _exactly_ the same, but I'm still on edge, let me tell you. If I think about it, my stomach clenches and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I get a little bit sweaty and the 'broken' part of my mind as Kragok called it, wants to curl up in a ball and scream because it _knows_ that no matter how hard I fight, whatever bad thing is coming for me is _going_ to get me. Right now my fur's just a little damp, but not too bad thankfully. I'm a bit jumpy, I feel queasy, but it is _nothing_ like what I used to feel _back then_. For the hell I've lived through, this is a walk in the park.

* * *

II So here it is,

II Time to review,

II Encourage the caushog,

II That writes of True Blue.

II Do you want to know why?

V Because it means Majdrin is sooner to die.


	38. November 8 & 9

Disclaimer: Yeah, as usual I own everything and everyone in the known universe; and if anybody's actually reading this you all know that's a load of bull. Ergo, I only own my own characters and warped Sonic-verse ideas, so you can put the torches and pitchforks away now.

Author's Note: Yay! It's only been… a week since I updated last! Sveet! In any case I don't want to deprive you of this (semi-huge) chapter longer than I have to, so onto the reviews! n.n

Sonic Rose- Sad as it is, you are correct in your assumption. I _was_ going to make it happen next chapter, but I don't want this thing to hit 70 chapters or some other ungodly number. While you do have a point about people opening up, you and I both know that it can't be so easy for our favorite hedgehog. Sucks to be him!

True Blue: -.-; I hate the caushog. It's evil.

Fira: No you don't. n.n Next!

Shelby the Hedgehog- Yet another good question. This actually brings me to the point of explaining _why_ orphans are viewed as vermin (and no worries, I shall answer your question in the process). It's thought, at least in True Blue's universe, that there is something inherently evil in anybody that loses their parents or is in some way so terrible that their parents don't want them. Without someone willing to put in the effort to raise them and 'force them' to 'good behavior' it is believed that they'll invariably go crazy and turn around to kill people (or worse).

Since nobody ever _really_ wants to work at a lost cause, orphans get dumped off and it's easier to just try to kill them off. Keeping that in mind, those that have survived into adulthood are therefore thoroughly steeped in their 'wicked ways' and _cannot_ be reintegrated into normal society. The natural thing to do for any orf, or at least the way I see it, would be to stay by the people they've grown up with and have come to care about should they survive that long.

Not all of them live that long, but it's invariably the ones that are strongest and smartest/have-enough-brains-to- hang-around-those-that-can-keep-them-alive that stand a chance of even reaching their 20s. Long winded explanation; yes, but hopefully it clears some stuff up.

Crystalstorm- Thanks muchly for both the kudos and the number. Knux had his first session yesterday and he's already stopped curling up in the corner and saying 'my precious'. Unfortunately he's moved to the closet… I'm not sure if that's better or worse. Lol Ano… Maybe Nightshade's having a little _too_ much fun. As for Shadow… -.-; I'm afraid that he and Nightshade would start giving each other ideas. He's already making 'I am the Ultimate Life Form!' noises… which is kind of sad because none of _that_ extreme info is going to turn up until the second part of this trilogy… thing. But yes, here be the next chapter. Enjoy! n.n

Anthony Bault- -shrugs- I kind of figured that if they had the same sort of phrases like we do that some of them would be complimentarily/a little bit of a back-handed insult ('clever as a fox' to someone that isn't a fox), or downright stereotypical and offensive ('don't badger me' to a badger, etc). Can you imagine how much more offensive the phrase 'son of a bitch' or just 'bitch' itself would be, especially to any canines? It'd kind of hit racial-slur levels I think. At least that's my answer to it. I guess the same thing could be said of the 'your mother was a hamster' comment. Also, no need to worry- I _will_ finish this even if it kills me (let's hope it doesn't). As for Sonic/True Blue losing it… Weeeeelllll… maybe a _little_. You'll see what I mean when it hits the end of this part of the trilogy-thing.

Fira: Now that _all_ that long-winded bs is out of the way; read, enjoy, review, and C & C is always welcome! Reviews make a happy caushog… n.n

* * *

November 8 3224 A.W.

O.O Holy hell… By the Goddess Herself… I feel yiffing _stupid_! Stupid _beyond_ stupid! How could I have been so damned blind?! The hell is wrong with me?! I am, without a doubt, the most idiotic, brain-dead, and retarded hedgehog on the face of the planet! Damn near an insult to my own yiffing species!

Why am I ranting and going on about how much of a brainless dimwit I am? I'll tell you why! I know what the pattern is now. Red, Shadow, and a few others came up here to hang out a few hours ago. Before they came up here I had the maps out and I was looking over them. Then the knock came on my trapdoor with Flare telling me that they wanted to come up and hang out for a while, so I stuffed it all under my mattress and then let them up. The 'problem'? I forgot to hide that one piece of paper with just the dots on it.

So I had Red, Shadow, Flare, Yin, T2, Pins, Red Wing, Spy, and Sabbat all up in my bunk. We were just hanging out and talking, and then Shadow spotted that paper. He didn't say anything, just picked it up, nabbed a colored pencil and retreated to the corner to doodle or whatever. At least that's what I _thought_ he was doing. I was sitting there having a grand old time and calling myself an idiot every five seconds because I couldn't figure out how to get the paper back without getting questions, and then the chucksimodo just looked up at me and raised an eyebrow like I was completely retarded.

Then he just sarcastically piped up with, "Here Blue, have a crap-tastic present courtesy of me," and waved the paper at me. Naturally I got up and grabbed it from him to take a look at the 'damage', and I just kind of froze. Shadow connected all seven of those damned dots in a shape that made sense and when I looked him in the eye again he just gave me that _knowing_ look he sometimes gets that freaks me out.

Since I had gone all quiet that got the others curious, so Red came up behind me and looked over my shoulder at it (damn near startled me too). The first words out of his mouth were, and I quote, "How the hell…?"

So of course I couldn't keep my trap shut without looking even more stupid than I felt. "What has you so freaked?"

Then Red kind of frowned and looked from the paper to Shadow and back again. "That's a simplified drawing of a Chaos Emerald. Shadow… how do you know what one even looks like?" Can we see how things started to fall into place yet? I think so.

Hmm… Let's think about this for a second… Majdrin is part of the DL. Kragok was part of the DL (before he quit). From what I've found out about the tick, he was related to Kragok. Kragok was the older brother of the (from what I've heard of) psycho-bitch Lien-Da _and_ JewelS. Kragok, JewelS, and Lien-Da are all Red's distant cousins. Therefore Majdrin is related to Dmitri, the psycho that tried to rule the world and _created_ the DL, and by extension he's related to Edmund, who just _happened_ to be the Guardian at the time Dmitri went nuts and, oh yeah, _was his brother_, and… Hmm… What's the last piece to this little yiffed up family puzzle? Oh right, _Majdrin is related to Red…_ Which means Majdrin is related to the Guardians. Which means that pattern is insanely deliberate. Which means that _since_ he's a member of the DL; it's entirely possible that his housing arrangement is in that pattern so he can use magic to try to get the emeralds. Can we say "Oh-SHIT"? I believe so.

So there I am with the little hamster wheels in my head spinning at full speed as I'm realizing all this spraint, and Shadow just kind of shrugs and throws back to Red, "I didn't until just a second ago." Hel-_lo_, can we say 'more of Shadow's freaky mind spraint'? Only this time without blanking out? Hell freaking _yes_. Meanwhile Red Wing is off to the side, not looking the slightest bit surprised, which is making me wonder what the hell she knows about Shads that the rest of us don't, and the sitch is about ready to turn into a blow up between Red and Shadow if I don't step in and do something because of Red going into paranoid-Guardian mode.

Before Rad Red could step around me to try to threaten Shadow, because his paranoid-Guardian brain was screaming at him 'The emeralds are in danger! Someone other than the Guardians and the DL knows about them!' I blocked him and gave him one of _those_ looks. Keep in mind that I wasn't wearing my sunglasses at the time, so Red couldn't act like he didn't see me warning him to back down. Then I threw it out on the table, knowing that what I was going to say would be nothing but trouble. Then again anything having to do with Majdrin is nothing but trouble and I know it. "Rad Red, cool it. He only drew that design because of me."

Go figure that all of Red's paranoia jumped from Shadow to me the instant I said that. "What do you mean True Blue?" His tone had that threatening angry pitch he gets when he goes all protective Guardian and I had to keep myself from snapping and snarling right back at him. The others kind of backed away, just in case a fight was going to start between the two of us they didn't want to get caught in it. But Shadow? He just kept his seat and looked like _nothing_ could bother him enough to make him move or stop giving me that look that made me feel like a moron.

"I mean that I noticed that pattern of dots because of one tick I'm planning on bringing down… and you know him Red."

"Who could possibly cause you to create a pattern like that without having any idea of what you're doing?" Right at that moment Red sounded so damned arrogant like a stuck up norm that I wanted to deck him. Thankfully I'm known for being able to think past my temper; otherwise I'd probably be as bad as Cyrus.

So what did I say? "Majdrin Vedankre. He's a member of the DL. Then again, I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

Red just froze, like his heart stopped for a couple of beats before starting again. I don't think he would have said what he did unless he was sure the others in the room would find out about it eventually. "True Blue… How in the hell do you know that? How in the hell do you know _he's_ part of the Dark Legion?"

"Little thing called the Motropolis Mainframe, Red." Can you blame me for not wanting to tell him that it was, oh yeah, weird-as-hell-_Shadow_ that first told me that tidbit of info? Especially considering the fact that Red was about ready to go 'ballistic guardian' on Shadow just a few moments beforehand?

"…Why look _him_ up out of all the ticks in this city?"

"Because the bastard killed a friend of mine long before the group ever got together and he's been on my 'To Kill' list ever since." Okay, it was a bit of a lie, but it was just truthful enough for it to be a decently sized info-bomb to drop in everyone's laps. T2 took that chance to slip over to my trap door and lock it so we wouldn't get anybody else in there. Enough peeps were finding out spraint that Rad Red and I didn't want them knowing, we didn't need more showing up.

"Alright… So what in the hell made you come up with those dots for Shadow to make that pattern?"

That was when I pulled out the maps and shoved them into his hands. Red looked at those maps and then looked at me, obviously about ready to say something else when I flat out _told _him. "Those points that I marked are the places where Majdrin has his homes in this city. Once again, found that out by checking the Mainframe. Two of them I've already blown up, I know where _exactly_ two others are, and the remaining three I'm just waiting to follow him to so that I know where to hit when the time is right. Considering the fact that he's one of the DL, when I noticed that pattern when I went flying with Lupe last week, it wasn't hard to put two-and-two together to realize it was deliberate."

He got this shocked look on his face, though I have no idea if it was because of what I had found out or the fact that I was using a higher than fifth grade vocab, but either way he got it through his thick skull that no one there was the 'threat' he had to worry about. "You don't think…"

"That the sick son of an aut is trying to have a set up to use magic? I wouldn't be surprised. I also wouldn't be surprised if it was a set up to try to get the Big Shiny Pointless Rocks." I made sure not to give any hint to the others that I'm pretty sure those 'Big Shiny Pointless Rocks' are what hold that power Red told me his family guards. From the look he had in his eyes he was thankful for that.

"You're sure that's his aim?"

"Not for the moment it isn't. Right now he wants to kill me since I've been stalking him and making his life a living hell. I keep on destroying his homes like I've been doing, and chances are that'll cut down his chances of getting hold of those things."

Yin chose that moment to make one of his freaky comments, and that finally snapped T2's memory into focus. Not good. "The pieces are moving and the balance is being restored, but at what cost?" Freaky thing? Only Shadow, T2, Red, and I seemed to really notice that he said anything.

A second later, BOOM, T2 made his big announcement that got _everybody's _attention. "He was the one you freaked out about."

"What?"

"A few months ago, back in… June? I mentioned him as one of the ticks we should go after and you freaked out about it."

Umm… Oops? Definitely an 'oh spraint' moment. So what creative cover did I come up with? Same as the one I used back then. "T2, I was tweaking out back then because I was getting _sick_. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly what you'd call 'full of courage' when I'm sick."

End result after going back and forth with everybody for a while? My secret remained intact and I got them to help me stalk Majdrin. Red headed back to the Island to give his family the heads-up, though he was still eying Shadow warily by the time he left. Not that I can really blame him; Shadow is pretty yipping weird.

Sabbat was the last one out of my bunk. What he said… Well, he didn't say it out loud, he said it in my head, but… he just looked at me with those unrealistically blue eyes and said, "You've got it covered for now, but how are you going to keep _it_ hidden from them when you go toe-to-toe with him?" It was an honest question, one he was hoping for an answer for if his tone was anything to go by. I wouldn't be surprised if he took that question to me because I'm older and I've lived longer with that… _taint_, than he has. The sad thing is… I have no idea.

November 9 3224 A.W.

Things are going a bit faster on finding that bastard's homes now that I've got the others helping me, but I'm still kind of nervous about it. Red called earlier today about noon to let us know that he's got security headed for high alert up there, so he probably won't be back here for a while. I guess that's good news. I can't help but think about what Yin said yesterday, about the pieces moving into place and all that. I almost feel like I'm watching some weird chess set that's slowly coming into focus and I have control over at least half of it without really knowing what I'm doing. It scares me.

Now what in the hell am I doing up at around midnight? Again? Take a wild guess. If you thought 'nightmare' then you hit the nail on the head. I didn't wake up screaming this time, though I kind of wish I did. It was one of those various sessions with _him_. Instead of being all brief and quick like most nightmares are… yiffing Goddess above… it- it was like I was reliving it. Everything. Every touch, every wound, every- every _violation_, everything. Every single word feels like it got seared into my brain… I'm shaking too much to hold the pen for this thing, so I have to talk even if it's barely a whisper. I'm the only one in my bunk, but I still can't stand the idea of getting louder than I am. Goddess… I feel sick.

I'm trying not to hyperventilate right now, but it's damned hard not to. Am I having a panic attack? Probably. I want to turn on all the lights in my bunk, but I'm scared to go past the little circle of light around my bed. I feel like if I get up then… hell, I don't know… it's like I _know_ he's in here waiting to jump at me the moment I leave my 'safe spot'. I know he's not in here, I _know_ it, but my brain's not getting through to my body if that makes any sense. Hell, I've been jumping at every little sound for the past hour. Makes me sound pathetic, doesn't it?

If anybody touched me right now… I'd freak. I'd panic. I'd be climbing the damn walls while screaming bloody murder. Yeah, this is why I don't want to be near anybody when I get like this. They'd figure it out. They'd realize what was done to me and… being dead would be better than not having a group. Goddess, I'm such a yiffing coward. If I'm this… _useless_ after just a dream, what makes me think I can actually kill Majdrin? Here I am, hiding behind a group at the highest point of an 'abandoned' building, talking big about how I'm going to get rid of one of the most psychotic namocksis on the face of the planet; I have _one_ dream about the hell he put me through and I fall apart.

Not much of a 'hero' am I? I'm just a useless damned coward and an orphan that's lived for too damn long. If I face Majdrin… I'd probably fold. I'm probably going to destroy all of his houses, face him in that flat, and… yiffing hell… he's probably going to kill me. He's going to yiffing kill me and I'm going to walk right into it because it's the 'right' thing to do and Kragok won't stop haunting me until I do. Would this count as considering suicide? No… This'd count as going down as a martyr; because once he realizes who I am he probably won't kill me at first. For all I know he'd probably keep me locked in his flat without a way out, like that one time I was stuck there for two weeks straight. By the time he'd get done with me… I'd probably be _begging_ him to kill me. Knowing that sick bastard, he'd keep me alive out of spite.

I'm shivering so damn much my quills are rattling together. Sounds weird to be honest. I'd be lucky if he didn't go after my group at all. You want to know something sick? I've got this notch in my right ear. For years I've just told everybody that I got it from a fight I was in. Another load of spraint that I told everybody else so they wouldn't _know_. Where I actually got that notch from was Majdrin biting my ear; punched one of his fangs right through it to keep me from moving while he…

I can't even say it. Just thinking about it reminds me of that nightmare, which makes it harder to not hyperventilate. I'm crying. I can't even see this damn thing and I'm crying. I'm crying and shaking so hard I'm surprised that my bed isn't moving. I feel so damn sick and cold… I just want to curl up and die. At this point I'd do anything to keep from having to face _him_ or even think about _him_. Anything to keep from remembering how he held me down, forced me, used his fangs on me… told me I was his _property_ to do with as he pleased… Afterward… when it was done was sometimes the worst part; the bruises, the pain, the _blood_, and the money that was thrown in my face to keep me quiet.

There was one time it was so bad I couldn't even get up and leave. I was stuck in his house for a month. I almost died. Maybe I should have. Not like it'd be better for the world if I had; but more like anybody else _would have_. He didn't even bring a doctor in, just let me lay there. Occasionally he had his way, but most of the time I saw him during that time he was stuffing food down my throat because he didn't want to have to hide the fact that a kid died in his apartment, even if it was "just an orphan". I remember that I tried to get up once I could think straight, so that I could leave. I didn't even get three steps before my legs gave out. It's probably because I couldn't even feel my hips.

For all I know he broke something. I have no idea; I probably don't want to know. I'd be lucky if he just kills me when I go to face him. It'll be a yiffing _miracle_ if I don't die and he _does_. Hell, all the damage that's been done to me… I almost feel sorry for whatever doc might get a hold of my corpse and does the autopsy when I'm dead. Knowing my luck it'd be Duck. Then again, he'd probably be the only one willing to do it. Only thing I'm thankful for is that scars can't be traced back to who caused them. Last thing I want everybody thinking when I'm dead and gone is that I was a child whore. Kind of accurate, it _was_ a survival thing, but I don't want that to be how I'm remembered.

Goddess above… if you're listening… If I'm going to die soon, let it be quick.

* * *

II Now you've read,

II and enjoyed this chapter too,

II so there is the button,

II You know what you must do.

II Review!

V …Now damn it.


	39. November 10

Disclaimer: If I actually owned everything Sonic, don't you think it would either come off as darker or more insane? As it isn't, and the official art is semi-craptastic, then it quite obviously isn't mine. Therefore if you're going to try to sue me then you're barking up the wrong tree. You leave me alone about writing my story and we'll get along fine. If not, then I'm going to send Fang (my character Fang, _not_ Nack the Weasel) after you with a giant peanut-butter covered fish to beat you down. Got it? Good.

Author's Note: Thank Taco this update didn't take me a month to put up! Miracle, ne? If you squint very carefully in this chapter you might see a little foreshadowing for what I'm going to have happen in the second part of this series/trilogy/thing. In any case, let's get the reviews going so that you peeps can get on to reading this chapter. Oh yeah, and while I'm thinking about it; I'm actually already working on the last chapter of this it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy. Trust me when I say that when I get to that point with the updates you're either going to be cheering me on, or breaking out the torches and pitchforks. Yes, anyway…

Shelby the Hedgehog- Yeah, he's been through hell and back…

True Blue: -hugs- Thanks for the sympathy, I need it.

Crystalstorm- Hmm… good point. The fact that Knux put a hammock in there so he can sleep is a little weird, but according to his shrink it's a good sign since he stopped the "my precious" stuff. Glad to see that you managed to wrangle Nightshade into some semblance of order… for however long that'll last. As far as Shadow's going… n.n;;; It would seem that in comparison to somebody that's going to show up in the second part, he's actually been behaving himself. (Not saying who it is though, that'd give away a bit much… Though as I said earlier, if you squint right you might be able to guess who.)

Manichedgehogobsession- O.O I haven't seen you since chapter 32… That was a month ago in this fic! –huggles- Good to see one of mah reviewers back an' kickin' around. Now that I've gotten that weird bout of "I haven't seen you in forever" out of my system… I'm glad you still like it as much as ever. As for that halloween chapter, I _had_ to do a chapter that was so completely and thoroughly insane to make up for what I'm _going_ to do to True Blue in the last chapter of this it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy. Other than that, don't be a stranger. I think you'll like how demented this thing is going to get.

Shadow: Other than all that BS, read, enjoy, review… AS THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM I DEMAND IT DAMN YOU!

True Blue: -.-; Shadow, shut up. Everybody else, ignore his rant and enjoy my yiffed up life.

* * *

November 10 3224 A.W.

I forgot what I 'wrote' last night, but I knew that I put something down so I decided to read over it. Right now I'm wishing that I _hadn't_. Why? After I read all that spraint I had to make a run for the nearest bucket. Yeah, I threw up. Pretty damn bad when I actually throw up. Not much can make me queasy enough to do that when I'm not sick. Hell, the last time I threw up for the same reasons was _years_ ago, we're talking pre-group era. On the upside, getting some sleep that wasn't nightmare-infested seems to have gotten rid of my spineless state of mind.

I'm back on track with the whole 'I'm going to kill Majdrin' thing. Another thing; I know that I once said that if things got bad enough I'd let myself be 'used' again. I'm taking that back. There's no way in yiffing hell I'm stooping to that again, _especially_ not after _that_ nightmare last night. I'd sooner walk in front of a firing squad than deal with that spraint again. Oh yeah, and let's not forget, even though I wrote it: I'M NOT A FREAKIN' PROSTI-TOT! I've been through hell, but for my own mental spraint I'll say it again: I'm not a child whore, or prosti-tot, or any of the other Goddess-awful insults that get flung at peeps like me and Sabbat. It's not like I _wanted_ that shit to happen to me, I'm not _that_ yiffing sick.

…Next time I see Majdrin I shouldn't just punch him through a brick wall like I did back when I saved Sabbat. I should hit him hard enough that he goes through one of the streets into the sewer system. Some of his robotics would probably get mangled at that point; that'd be a nice advantage for me to have. I'm not sure if I _can_ hit him that hard. Maybe I should just get a tank and run him over with it. If I was as strong as Red or Might, I'd try ripping his head off, but that'd be a little too close for comfort. Whatever. I'll kill him. 'Nuff said.

…o!o I need to get in touch with DD… He can create a few really good bombs for me… if I can get Bark to let him help out anyway. Come to think of it… Hershey is pretty good with designing bombs. Maybe I can convince Lupe to let me 'borrow' her for a few hours. If I can 'borrow' Hershey and DD, then they can play off of each other and make some _sweet_ bombs for me to throw at Majdrin. The trick is getting Bark and Lupe to agree with me…

Group politics… "fun". The 'joy' of dealing with group leaders is that if one of us has to 'borrow' the talents of someone in a different group, then we've got to get the approval of that group's leader. It's a survival thing and it keeps everyone concerned alive. Bark and Lupe might turn me down though… Majdrin's a pretty heavy hitter and is kind of like ol' Julian's right-hand man now. Add in the whole DL thing and those two might think it's too much of a risk for their groups to let Hershey and DD get involved. I'm hoping that since I just want them to make bombs for me rather than be on the 'front lines' that Bark and Lupe will let me have access since I'll be keeping them safe.

I need to go visit them… I'll write an update when I get the chance. Blarg. -.-; I'm talking to this thing like it's a person again. Damn it.

November 10 3224 A.W. 5:00 pm

n.n Well, it took me a few hours of pleading and losing my pride in private talks with both Lupe and Bark, but I managed to get the charger and the bomb-technician on board! It was a little humiliating (more so with Lupe than Bark because I had to resort to Wolf Pack politics), but it was worth it.

…This is a stupid thought, but I honestly can't imagine any other versions of me playing dominance games with a wolf like Lupe. I've run into other versions of me before, _Scum-Bag_ being the worst one, but none of the other 'Sonics' I've met would have done what I did. Too much pride or whatever other reasons they'd have. Then again: different realities, different politics. Different spraint to deal with too.

Anyway, back on topic, I've got DD and Hershey brainstorming with Tech and T2 to come up with some really good bombs that I can plant in Majdrin's places. The 'public' reason for it being that Majdrin got on my 'To Kill' list back with that incident when I lost it, and I finally decided to go after him and get the damn tick out of every orfs' hair. As the saying goes, I'm "killing two birds with one stone". Personally I think giving Lupe that ego-boost from hell was worth it to get things rolling the way they are. She was harder to convince than Bark, which surprised me. I honestly expected Bark to be more stubborn than her.

In a way it _does_ make sense though: Different species running different groups with different sets of rules. Yeah, as a polar bear Bark can throw his weight around and get all super-protective of his group, but since most polar bears I've run into tend to be loners, that might be why he gave in so soon. Not that three hours of persuasion is a small amount of time by any means, but it was sure as hell quicker than my conversation with Lupe. Since she's a wolf, she's _psychotically_ protective of her group in comparison to Bark.

When I first brought up that I wanted to borrow Hershey's talents I thought she was going to rip my throat out. She's got a lot of tolerance for me as another group leader and her friend, but she _knows_ that if I'm asking to borrow one of hers then I'm probably going to do something dangerous. So the moment I mentioned the reason for my visit, her tolerance for me went out the window. I'm not even going to go into the threats she started throwing my way, but I will say that it was fairly nasty and she had enough fang showing that I was getting a bit nervous that she would try to skin me alive.

That was when I started in with throwing away every last ounce of pride I had that I don't think any other 'Sonic' would _ever_ do. Body language is a big thing with the Wolf Pack, so instead of putting out confident 'leader-vibes' as Lupe calls it, I just let myself collapse. I'm not exactly comfortable with being prone around _anybody_ for obvious reasons, but it was either that or risk a fight with her. I might be faster than Lupe, but damned if her ancestry doesn't give her an advantage over me. One thing I hate admitting is that wolves, if they're fighters, are generally better fighters than I am. Wolf _leaders_ are even more so; and since I didn't want to go staggering home after Lupe beat my sorry carcass to within an inch of my life, I decided to drop my pride.

So I'm laying there on the floor of her den (Wolf Pack has their 'home' in a cave system just out of town), and trying to ignore my instincts which are screaming at me to curl up so the 'big bad wolf' couldn't kill me as easily. Wolves are usually more in touch with their instincts than most other races that I know of, and damned if that doesn't scare me senseless when they drop into 'apex predator' mode. Believe me when I say that Lupe was _completely_ in that mode. She got up and started circling me with that considering look in her eyes, and my mind was screaming senselessly at me by that point; mostly about how insane I was and the fact that I was being suicidal for being there and being stupid enough to piss Lupe off.

I kept control of myself though and didn't curl up despite how much I wanted to. Lupe kept circling me, stepping over the random pillows on the floor of her den like she didn't even need to pay any attention to where they were, and then she snarled out, "Talk." I did. I filled her in on the fact of how much of a threat Majdrin was, the fact that he killed Kragok (though I didn't specify him or how I met him), the fact that he was getting more powerful, and that I planned on cutting him down before he could do anything too drastic that would get every group in Motropolis killed. I told her all of it while I was laying there on her floor, my throat bared and my hands laced behind my head so I couldn't easily fight her off if she attacked me. Stupid positioning, right? Not really. It was kind of subtly proving to her that I didn't want a fight, so I wouldn't be the one to start it if it came to that.

I might have acted all tough and relaxed while I was talking to her like that, but my heart was going at about a million miles per hour. She went back and forth with me for about six hours, demanding info and my reasoning behind it. You know that whole rule of info-sharing? About it being a two-way street? Not in that sitch. I had to answer what she asked if I was going to get anywhere, so I did. When she stopped circling me and crouched down by me, my heart rate jumped by about double. I wouldn't have been surprised if she heard it. For all I know she could smell the fear rolling off me; she _does_ have a better sense of smell than I do after all.

"So you intend to fight this monstrosity and end him," she growled at me. I just nodded. The blood was pounding in my ears so strongly that I was getting a headache. She put a hand on my chest, so I _know_ that she knew about my heartbeat and how much I was freaking out, and then threateningly grabbed my neck and just lightly squeezed. I could still breathe, but my little instinctive hedgehog mind was screaming bloody murder at that point. "_If_ I allow you to borrow Hershey's services you _will_ keep her safe, as per your intentions, correct?"

What the hell was I going to do at that point? Tell her 'no' and let her strangle me to death? No yiffing way. So I said, "You have my word." Freaky enough that my good friend Lupe was threatening me with death, right? It got worse. She pulled her hand away and lunged forward to clamp her jaws around my throat with a growl that scared me so damn much that I was glad I'd stopped by a bathroom before I went to her place. I was damn near hyperventilating and I was shaking so bad that I'm surprised I didn't pass out. My panicked little hedgehog mind just completely shut down at that point so that my train of thought was nothing but mindless gibbering drenched in fear.

She held me there for only a minute or two, but it felt longer. It felt like she held my life in her hands for years in the span of those minutes. It scared me almost as bad as that nightmare last night. When Lupe let me go and pulled back I just laid there hyperventilating and trying to get it under control with my fur slightly clinging to me due to the fact that I had that whole 'panicked sweat' thing going. When I finally got myself under control enough to actually look her in the eye, Lupe snarled at me, "Let that be a warning to you if _you_ put Hershey in _any_ danger." Then she retreated off to a corner to read and left me there to pull myself back together.

The first words out of my mouth once I got enough control to actually sit up were, "I know you're a wolf and all Lupe, but don't you think you're taking the whole wolf-attitude thing just a _little_ overboard? 'Cause, you know, you just came off as completely yiffing crazy." Not the most brilliant thing for me to say after getting scared senseless by someone who _just_ had control over whether I lived or died, but it says something for how much of a spine I've got; which is part of the reason Lupe thinks so highly of me (or at least that's what she's told me).

She didn't even bother looking up from her book. She just smirked and said, "And you're living up to your group's name True Blue. Go on, you have my permission to borrow Hershey, just keep your promise oh-ye-who-has-a-death-wish." Can anybody see _why_ Lupe is my friend, but can scare me senseless? I'd think so.

That was a couple of hours ago, but my neck still hurts where she bit me. I don't have any bruises, I've checked, so I think it's more likely just me psyching myself out about it. Comparing what I had to deal with when I talked to Lupe versus the nightmare and crap I suffered from Majdrin… I'd take being threatened and sent into a panic by Lupe any day. I might sound crazy for that, but at least with her I know if she's going to have me in a prone position like that, she won't use it against me. In short: I can trust her to just scare me without doing anything else. Weird as it is, that's one of the reasons she's my friend.

It's one of those bizarre leader-dynamic things that _no one_ knows about except for the two of us. I play by her rules on her territory, and she plays by mine on my territory. So yeah, her group is never going to know that I completely submitted to her, and my group won't either. That way I can keep what little pride I've got. That and I'll be able to keep the respect of certain trouble-makers… like Pins. And Flare. And 'Yote. And Vec. And… well, the list goes on. But hey, at least I got the most bomb-smart peeps I know helping me out now! So score one for me!

* * *

II

II Do not forget,

II Remember what you must do,

II Each review closer,

II Means Majdrin's death at the hands of True Blue.

V True Blue: And then Majdrin will be officially screwed.


	40. November 11 through 13

Disclaimer: -singing- Iiiiif I owned anything Soooonic… I would ruuuule the world! -normal- But since we know _that's_ not going to happen any time soon, don't sue me.

Author's note: Yay! New chapter! Things might be a bit slow in my updates (as usual) because of homework, but as I have said before, this fic _will_ be finished. Again, if you squint just right you might see some of my foreshadowing. So yes, onto reviews and all that.

Shelby the Hedgehog- Glad to have you aboard. Here's the next part an' I hope you like it.

Crystalstorm- Glad you think so, and good point. He's finally raiding the fridge again, so at least he's coming out of his shell a bit more. As for the mention of multiple Sonics… -cackles maniacally- When I get onto the second part of this it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy thing, you shall see… -more maniacal laughter- As for the rest, I thought we were pretty well agreed that letting things that go BOOM end up in Nightshade's hands was a bad idea…

Sonic Rose- I can understand not being sure whether to laugh or not about what Lupe did since I'm kind of there myself. There will be more on some of True Blue/Sonic's low moments, but the biggest one is going to be in the last chapter of this part of the trilogy-thing. I'm pretty sure it's going to make several people feel either very sympathetic to him, or make them want to kill me for putting him through it. Regardless, you'll just have to wait and see.

Fira: Now that that's out of the way, read, enjoy, review; you know the deal.

* * *

November 11 3224 A.W.

Thank you Spy! I love him, I freaking _love_ him. Why? He tracked Majdrin to another one of his places, then came and got me to show me where it was. I always knew it was a good thing to have a chameleon as a friend, and this yiffing proves it. That's five places now; two more to go and I'll know exactly where I have to hit. I'm thinking about using the dragon-firework DD, Hershey, and T2 came up with on this latest place. It's the furthest away from Majdrin's flat, so maybe if I destroy all the places aside from his flat I can herd him to where I want him to be.

Thing is, I've got a bad feeling that when his flat is the only place left bombing it with him inside isn't going to take him down. I'm probably going to have to face him head on. It'll be alone, I'll be damned if I'm going to let any other peeps find out about my spraint because of _him_. So yes, I'm going crazy yiffing martyr of doom about this.

Hmm… o!o Holy spraint, perfect idea! I'm going to find Shadow… If anybody can give me some damned good fighting practice, it's him. Especially since, you know, he's the guy that's kind of creepy and survived getting his ribcage blown apart… and healed… and is walking around like it never happened… Yeah, if I want to have a damned good chance of killing somebody who's as freaky and out there as Majdrin, then I should get in some practice with someone who's just as hard if not harder to kill.

…I'm probably going to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

November 11 3224 A.W. 3:00? pm

Ow.

November 12 3224 A.W.

I will say this for DD, Tech, T2, and Hershey: they work _fast_. I've had them working on bomb tech for only about two days and I've already got almost an entire room's worth. …If I set them all off it'll look like an October 13th celebration. Not that I could right now if I wanted to. I'm kind of in a lot of pain, bruises mostly.

That practice with Shadow? Yeah, I was right; I got my ass handed to me. I told him why I wanted the practice (leaving out certain parts of it of course), which is why he agreed, and then the damned chucksimodo started in with a whole load of spraint that I never knew he was capable of. That disappearing and reappearing I mentioned on Halloween? Turns out that wasn't him going too fast for me to catch it when I wasn't paying attention. No, instead he was yiffing _teleporting_. Teleporting! The hell kind of world is this when Shads can not only survive getting his ribcage blown to pieces, but he can yiffing teleport at will?! That's not yiffing fair damn it!

_I_ can't teleport! He's a yiffing 'path bastard and it's not chaos-damned fair! It was one thing when he was blanking out and being all 'post cog-y', but _come on!_ I could handle him when he was that kind of 'path, but yiffing _teleporting!_ I'm jealous. I am yiffing jealous. I'm _damned_ tempted to start calling him a yipping Mary-Sue, but knowing my luck he'd probably _teleport_ up here and throttle me for insulting him like that. He has all of these freaking awesome capabilities that I _want_, and what do I have? Super speed and dumb luck. I think Destiny yiffing hates me.

So yes, I got my practice and he kept on teleporting from one spot to another so he wouldn't get hit. Jerk. Was that enough? Nope. Once I noticed that weird 'tug' every time he teleported and started using it to figure out where he'd show up next, _then_ he started throwing energy blasts at me. I have no idea if he's a magic user or what, but it's pissing me off and I want his damned capabilities.

As for that 'tug'? That's the only way I can think of to describe it. It felt weird every time he teleported, like electricity going haywire or the feeling you get before a bad storm hits, only like it was… tugging at me. I don't mean that it felt like something grabbed on to me and pulled, but it just… Hell, I don't think I have the words for it. Like the muscles in my chest would tense up without really moving and it'd kind of point me in whatever direction it came from most strongly. Not even that sounds right.

End result after I spent about five hours sparring with Shadow and having him teleport all over the place while throwing blasts at me: I was so yiffing exhausted that I collapsed. I just glared at him and kept calling him a jerk for being a damned 'path and cheating by teleporting. He just sat down next to me and laughed. He freaking laughed and called me an idjit with a death wish. Shadow did point out one thing though. "You felt my chaos control and you were adapting to it. No one's _ever_ done that before." That kind of makes me feel not so annoyed at him; _but I still want his powers damn it!_

November 13 3224 A.W. 5:00 am

I'm going to kill Majdrin. Majdrin is going to be dead, dead, dead, dead, _dead_. I will fry him and skin him alive. I don't care. I've had it. I am going to murder him in his sleep and yiffing laugh about it. I will be dancing on his grave and singing the Goddess's praises when he is _no more_. You want to know why? Because the Chaos-be-damned yiffing bastard traumatized me for life and stuck me with crap-tastic nightmares that make me want to throw up. So yes, he shall die. He shall die the most horrible, painful death I can possibly come up with. I hope he gets eaten by cockroaches damn it!!

November 13 3224 A.W. 2:00 pm

…Okay… maybe I am going a little bit crazy. Then again that last entry came right after a nightmare, so… -.-; Kragok's bitching at me again to get off my tail and do something about Majdrin. I haven't gone out at all today… yet.

…Spraint. We need food. When was the last time I went out on a food raid? I forget. Right. Two more places of Majdrin's to find, and me and my group need to go get more food. I wonder if I can hijack a bus…? Nah. Don't need to give DD any ideas while he's here. He gets enough of those on his own. And Bark would kill me, besides. I don't need a polar bear deciding that 'roast hedgehog' should be on the menu. Not like he actually _would_, but you get the idea.

Red's still on the Floating Island, not that I can blame him… considering the crap with Majdrin and all. Sal's bouncing back and forth between here and the palace; trying to keep her family from freaking out about her 'absences'. Then again, from the noises she's been making recently, her brother's been helping cover for her even if he has no idea where she's been taking off to. I said it before, I'll say it again: Prince Elias is freaking _awesome_. Maybe whenever he gets to be king he can stop this 'orfs are vermin' spraint.

Umm… According to Sabbat, Might is in a weird mood. Sabbat's in my head saying something about him gnawing on the arm of a couch or whatever downstairs. A bored armadillo is sometimes completely hilarious- and Rabbot just shrieked at him loudly enough for me to hear it all the way up here. Wow. Something about "don't ruin the couch or that'll be the third one this week".

Yup; lethargic hedgehog. I don't really feel like getting up, but I should. I need to go get food. I need to hunt down Majdrin's last two places. I _really_ need to start bombing his houses again. And Kragok is bugging me again. Ghosts aren't supposed to be able to poke you damn it! That's yiffing cold! Okay, I'm getting up and moving before Kragok gives me the 'frigid touch of death' again. Getting poked repeatedly on the arm by somebody that's as cold as an ice cube is _not_ cool.

HOLY SPRAINT!! -.-; He yipping poked me in the spine th- I'm moving damn it! Knock it off!

November 13 3224 A.W. 6:00 pm

Close call while I was out. Tracked Majdrin to another spot, so that just leaves one more I have to know about, but I almost got caught. Managed to get food, no big on that at least. Reason I almost got caught was that some of the DL were meeting up at Majdrin's place today, the one I followed him to I mean. Did some decent spying on them, but I think I'm gonna be sick. They had a corpse there; apparently psycho-bitch Lien-Da's work. Now I know why Red and JewelS don't want anything to do with her.

I don't know exactly which orf it was, but I think it was someone from Meat Factory. I couldn't even tell if it was a guy, girl, or neither; it was too mangled and torn up. I couldn't even really figure out the species. There was a lot of talking going on, mention of the Guardians, but I missed most of it because I was trying not to hurl and get their attention. From the sounds of it, _loads_ of echidna supremacy spraint. I wish I remembered more of the info that was flying around; then I could give Rad Red a decent heads-up.

I would've stayed longer to try to get better info, but when Majdrin… When _he_ said that Lien-Da was "too rough" with her "toys"… I had to take off. I thought they almost noticed when I slipped on the roof, but they brushed it off on a random bird I think. Not like Zypher or Duck, but… you get the idea. Right now I don't even want to look at food for a month. I think I'm gonna go be sick…

* * *

II  
II  
II We're hitting the countdown peeps,  
II The button's right there,  
II So if you please,  
V Review if you dare.


	41. November 15 through 18

Disclaimer: If I owned everything Sonic the series would be a lot darker (probably in some cases a lot better written), and just downright disturbing. Alas, as no one wants the world to explode, I own nothing but my own weird characters and crap.

Author's Note: o.o Oh my frigging Taco… I know it's been forever since I updated (little surprise there), mainly due to school and nearly falling flat on my face due to exhaustion… but that's not important. What _is_ important is that I'm finally updating. At least I'm updating (coincidentally) on almost the same day of the year this chapter starts on. Not that that's important, I just thought it was kind of cool. So yes, onto the reviews!

Shelby the Hedgehog- Yowch. Nice idea, but ow. While that's not what True Blue's going to do to him, it's still a nice idea.

True Blue: n.n She's a girl after my own heart. -hands over a Majdrin plushie- Here, so you can mutilate him while you read through my mental trauma.

Fira: …n.n; He's a little crazy at the moment… Or excessively happy… I kind of finished the last chapter for this part of the trilogy-thing a little while back.

Sonic Rose- Yup, or at least this part of the wannabe-trilogy-thing. Thanks to you I was reminded of the thought of updating with more than one chapter (as a form of apology for taking so long to update). So yes; kudos to you for the idea of a double-dose because my class work has me so braindead and exhausted that I wouldn't have thought of it. As for Shadow, that's just how lovable he is. I'm sure you can just hear the sarcasm of that last sentence. But honestly, he does have his reasons for not letting anybody know what he can do, but I won't really get into any of that until the second part of this trilogy-thing.

Crystalstorm- …I'm getting nightmare images of explosive piles of rubble. As for Knux's latest improvement, he's migrated from the closet to under my bed… where he stashed the Master Emerald. n.n; I have no idea how he fit it under there.

Manichedgehogobsession- I hate it when that happens. Vanishing reviews always suck. With Sonic's being jealous of Shadow, that was actually a thought that occurred to me, especially when Shadow keeps so much of himself hidden. I had to play with it a bit. So yes, here it is and enjoy.

'Yote: Since I never take up these things, I figged I'd take a crack at it for once… Since everyone else has buried themselves in bed because it's getting freaking cold up here. C&C is greatly appreciated, read, enjoy, and review mis amis.

* * *

November 15 3224 A.W.

Had a really weird dream last night; probably because I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw with Majdrin and some of the DL the day before yesterday. It didn't involve any of them, thank the Goddess, and there weren't any corpses either. I was in the middle of Motropolis and it was all broken down and abandoned. There was trash in the streets, patrol-bots everywhere, and the sky was just pitch black. The only way I could tell the sun was shining was this brown-ish section of the sky. Otherwise the only light was from the city itself, which was kind of weird considering how broken down everything was.

Okay, weird enough so far, right? It gets weirder. Suddenly out of nowhere there was just this bright gold-colored glow which was so bright that it made it impossible to see anything around it. It started getting closer to me and dimmed a bit until I could see what it was. Turns out that the glowing thing was this yellow-gold hedgehog with bright red eyes and it was walking straight toward me with buildings crumbling into nothing behind him. He came to a stop right in front of me with Motropolis practically falling down around our ears, and when he spoke it wasn't even in any language that I know- _but I knew what he was saying_.

He just looked right at me and said, "The servers are the seven chaos; Earth is chaos yet will cleave the chaos before it. As Fire is quick, so is Earth enduring. Both are far-reaching, but this chaos of now will only be touched by Life and Earth's swift movements. Be sure not to be caught within Water's demanding flow else Lightening take your death." I kid you not, that is _exactly_ what he said in my dream. Not in English, but in whatever language he was talking that for some weird reason I understood when I had no clue what it was. I wanted to ask him what he meant and who he was, but his eyes just did this weird thing where one stayed red and the other went purple and the next thing I knew I woke up.

I kind of want to ask Rad Red, but I can't since he's still up on the Floating Island. I'm not really sure if I even actually want to. It's almost like I've got this weird feeling that it was a 'for your ears only' kind of a deal. But it was a dream, you know? If I hadn't had that dream about my 'rents and unc however long ago it was, then I'd probably consider blabbing about it to someone. I don't think it's exactly the same kind of thing; but for all I know it might actually mean something that I have to figure out on my own. I just don't know… -.-; I'm signing out for now. See if I can't find something worthwhile to do.

November 16 3224 A.W.

I went out hunting Majdrin again today to try to find out precisely where that last and final place of his is. Didn't work out too well. Why? Because several damned bastards from Meat Factory tried to yiffing jump me. There I was, minding my own business and following _him_ at a distance, when suddenly out of _nowhere_- BOOM! Some Meat Factory bastard pulled out a gun and shot at me. It wasn't even a laser pistol or anything else fairly new. It was a yiffing double-barreled _shotgun_! A chaos-be-yiffing-damned shotgun! THE HELL?! Hmm… let's think… 'Oh I'm going to wander around _in broad yiffing daylight_ with a chaos damned _shotgun_ which is, oh yeah, too yiffing big to _not_ notice, and then- oh wait! There's True Blue! I'm going to shoot at him for _no mother-be-eaten-by-chaos-damned reason_!'

Just… Just… THE _FUCK_?! Normally I'm not the type to sit there going 'I must protect the norms that have been trying to kill me my entire life!' unlike that one idjit a few years ago that tried to play 'superhero orphan'; but that guy set me off and he was _going_ to catch peeps in the crossfire. So what did I do? I ditched chasing after Majdrin to give that Meat Factory namocksi the beat down he _so obviously_ needed, and then the stupid twit's "friends" (and I use that term loosely) showed up! There I was, trying to get the gun out of that idjit's hands, and I was seriously considering beating him around with it too, and then one of those other Meat Factory twits punched me in the back of the head. Yeah, ow in my case, but was that guy yiffing _stupid?!_ Hel-lo! Hedgehog equals spiky with _very_ sharp quills! The A-jerked son of a tick hurt himself more than he hurt me. Just- DUMBSHIT!!!

Considering all the hell I've been through, that punch was like being hit by a feather. I barely even noticed it. Still, I spun around and punched that guy in the face before trying to go back to beating the first idjit around. I was _pissed_. Who wouldn't be? Now I know you're thinking 'Okay, where's the catch, how many were there?' The number of them: six. Laughable. Especially after that time where I was afraid I was going to lose T2 and them. The catch: one of them had a self-made taser-mace. Not so laughable. Those things hurt like hell when they haven't been self made and are just mild; self made ones have all sorts of little things that peeps like to throw in- like inch long serrated spikes. Absolutely yiffing 'wonderful', ne?

I _don't_ like getting into fights in 'open public' if I can help it. There are just too many chances that some norm will notify the 'bot patrols which will just add to my probs. As it was there were already a few things that had happened that I didn't like to have happen in the same sitch. 1) I had been doing something worthwhile and I got interrupted. 2) I was in a fight with an idjit with a gun from Meat Factory. 3) I was in a fight with _more_ than one idjit from Meat Factory. 4) One of them had a chaos-sucking-mother-eaten-corpse-snogging-son-of-a-syphlitic-spraint-yiffing-be-damned taser-mace. 5) It was in _OPEN_ public; we're talking almost in one of the city squares type public. Yeah… it didn't take too long for some norm twitter to go bawling to a 'bot patrol.

-.-; In the end the fight got broken up by the 'bots, a couple of the peeps from Meat Factory getting killed in the process (not like any of them really give a spraint about each other anyway), and I had to bolt. I got tasered a few times by that damn mace, so open wounds that got zapped- _OW_. I also got clipped by a couple of shots from the chaos damned '_standard issue_' laser rifles that those yiffing 'bots always carry; so I've also got laser burns. One of those burns is across the back of my right leg. I'm damned lucky that it's not deep; otherwise I'd have gotten my tendon melted in half and I would've lost the use of my leg. Even so, I'm also damned lucky that I managed to get back to the Run-Down Inn without getting caught. I'm so yiffing mangled looking…

Duck pretty much took one look at me and had Rabbot hold me down so he could take care of my wounds without me fidgeting and griping too much. Right now I'm up in my bunk, in spraint loads of pain, laying on my side because I can't lay on my back (yeah, I have wounds on my back too; thankfully Duck didn't ask about all the scars), pissed as hell while my burns are wrapped in ice packs and trying to avoid moving in any way that might pull on my stitches. Yes, I had to get yiffing _stitches_. If that taser-mace-toting maniac didn't get killed, he's on my 'To Kill' list. If it was a he… I don't know and I don't really yiffing care. Whoever it was they'd better be dead already or I'm going to kill them. -.-;… Shut up.

Occasionally peeps have been wandering up here to check on me (probably to make sure I don't do anything stupid like accidentally rip out my stitches). Right now Duck and a couple others, I forget who else, are off looking for some decent pain killers since we're out. Until then I am the bloody and burned hedgehog that is in massive amounts of pain and has no business moving unless I want to remind myself why I hurt. What annoys me more than anything is that my plans for going after Majdrin are on hold until I've healed enough that I can get up and move around. I've said it before, I'll say it again: I _hate_ Cyrus and I _hate _every last namocksi in his chaos-damned 'group'. I yiffing _hate_ Meat Factory. Doesn't change how I feel about what I saw at the last place of Majdrin's that I tracked him to; but I still hate those aut-sucking bastards. In any case I'm out. If I'm lucky I'll be able to fall asleep and escape the pain for a while.

November 17 3224 A.W.

-.-; Goddess damn it all. Just… yiffing hell. My group found out that those Meat Factory bastards were responsible for the attack on me. Of course _some_ of them got the bright idea to go out and try to hunt the namocksis down. Yeah, just what we yiffing need; a war between groups that'll actually have a _body count_ when I'm trying to deal with my personal 'war' against Majdrin.

So who decided to go out and get 'revenge' for me? 'Yote, Thorn, Flare, Pins… a few others. Thorn wasn't even dragging around her 'nice' hammer; no, instead she was toting around her hammer with the foot-long metal spikes on one side. Damned fools… They were looking for blood. I wouldn't have even known about it if it hadn't been for Spy charging up here as they took off. Yeah, they got pissed when Shadow nearly got killed, but the thought of _me_ getting attacked… It pushed them over the edge for a while. Spy told me that they said they were going to go "MF hunting" and the fact that they looked about ready to kill. Naturally I couldn't just let that go. Group wars are _not_ supposed to have a yiffing body count damn it! They're _not._ The only reason anybody should die in a group war is by purest _accident_. Anything else is completely unacceptable. Yes, I sound like a norm right now; no, I don't yiffing care.

Being the idjit I am I didn't just lay there to deal with my wounds and send somebody else out to stop them. No, I got up and went after them personally. With my speed it didn't take long to track them down, even if my wounds slowed me up a bit. I know that by the time I caught up with them I was bleeding again, but I didn't yiffing care. I was pissed. Meat Factory can run around getting their peeps killed for stupid reasons all they want. I _won't_ have my group pulling the same spraint- _I WON'T_. It's one thing if it's a one-on-one sitch, like Shadow and Cyrus or me and the bastard with the taser-mace; but an 'anything goes, anyone can get caught in the crossfire' group war is completely different. My group does _not_ get to pull that spraint. So I showed up in front of them, Pins and 'Yote in the lead, and asked them _what the hell_ they thought they were doing.

They tried to argue their point; every last one of those idjits did. I wouldn't yiffing listen to any of it. I'm not the type to pull rank that damned often, but I was so ragingly pissed that they'd be _that stupid_ that I pulled rank and left no room for them to argue with me. I told them that if they didn't get their asses back to the Run-Down Inn right that chaos-damned second that I was _going_ to kick their yiffing asses to within an inch of their lives. I almost felt like Lupe. At that time I would've actually done it.

When we got home, _that_ was when I tore into them and started bitching and screaming at them; lecturing them about how yiffing stupid they were for trying to start a yiffing body count. There's too much on our damned plates with just trying to survive and hunt down Majdrin without having a war with a body count start up with another group. I told them that too. Our 'conversation' wasn't private either; it was in full view of everyone else and loud enough that those that weren't in the main room to see could hear me loud and clear. I was standing there bleeding small puddles onto the carpet around me and screaming at them for being some of _the_ stupidest peeps I've ever _met_.

I actually got pissed enough that I threw my sunglasses across the room and told Duck to piss off when he tried to fuss about my bleeding and possibly having ripped out my stitches. I screamed and lost my temper and generally pulled 'pissy-as-hell-leader' on all of them. Of course my biggest point at the end of it all was that if they had started a war with a body count, then they'd probably have been the first of the group that I'd lose and there was no way in _hell_ that I was prepared to lose some of my _family_ to something _that yiffing stupid_. I told them that they could stay in the Run-Down Inn until they'd come to their senses and had calmed the yiff down enough to not go looking for death.

Then I came up here to my bunk, slammed my trap door, and locked it after telling everybody else to make sure that small group of peeps doesn't do anything else incredibly stupid. Since then I've been brooding and being pissy in private, though I put it on hold when Duck and Rabbot came up here to check on my wounds and help me out. Turns out that I'd ripped out three sets of stitches (not fun), and I somehow tore the burn-scab on the back of my leg (also not fun). So yeah, today has been a very _bad_ day.

November 18 3224 A.W.

I'm not being so smart today. I was still a little bit pissed off due to what happened yesterday so I decided: "You know what? Yiff it! Yiff it all! Yiff waiting around to heal and find out where Majdrin's last place is- let's go blow up one of his houses! That'll be a mood-booster!" -.-; Yeah, I went and blew another one of his places sky-high _without_ my usual level of caution. Can we say "Brain-Dead Hedgehog"? Or better yet, "suicidal hedgehog"? How about "stupidly useless, foolish, and unbelievably likely to be inbred because of the unrealistic level of brainlessness, not to mention an insult to the entire hedgehog species" for good measure?

Now what, just _what_ could the consequences of blowing up that house possibly be? What could _possibly_ be _so bad_ as a result that I'm pissed off with myself? First off, being near a blazing house that has just blown up when you yourself have burns already _yiffing hurts_. Secondly, just because you _see_ no one in the house doesn't mean that nobody's _there_. Take a wild guess as to who came strolling out through the flames- and the first two guesses don't count. If you thought Majdrin- congrats! You get the prize! The prize of being millions of times smarter than I've been today.

He came walking out of the flames- _walking!_- as if it didn't faze him in the slightest. He just stepped outside, dusted himself off and then said, "So you're the upstart that has been destroying my homes. I hadn't thought the one attacking my domiciles was the same one that pulled that Goddess-awful stunt at the palace, but it seems to be so." _That_ was when he actually turned his head to look at me; and that was when I freaked. All the not-so-certain thoughts I had about Majdrin being a magic user before? Every last one of them was proven in spades.

Let's sum things up as I know them, shall we?  
1) Majdrin is one of the DL.

2) As a member of the DL he's also part robot.

3) He's a complete and total psychopathic pervert.

4) He tormented me in more ways than I care to describe when I was a kid.

5) He survived getting punched through a brick wall.

6) He survived having his house blown up and having it collapse on him.

7) He has/had seven houses in a giant simplified sketch of a Chaos Emerald.

8) He came out of that damn house that I blew up without even a scratch.

9) _He is yiffing invulnerable_.

10) And last but not least, Majdrin is obviously a magic user because those flames didn't even _touch_ him.

Knowing all of that- nothing, and I mean _nothing_, that I have any chance of getting is going to kill him. Now here's where I say "Oh… SPRAINT!" and I think you'll all agree with me. What the hell can I possibly do against _that_?! What the hell can I possibly do against some magic-wielding psychopathic Dark Legionnaire that _just happens_ to be partially roboticized and- oh yeah- _almost raped me to death_ before I was even ten years old? Hmm… Let's think… how about- nothingthatIknow, haveknown, orameverlikelytoknowunlesssomegraciousgoddessreachesoutfrombeyondtheveiltosavemysorryass! I don't know about you, but that actually sounds pretty damned logical to me. A whole hell of a lot more logical than assuming that I can take him down on my own with nothing while he has all the advantage over me. The chances of my succeeding in my little 'war' with him have dropped from about 40-60, to more like 20-80… in his favor.

So, logical thought that I had at that moment: I am going to die. Second thought: GET THE YIFF OUT OF DODGE!!! I won't lie, I ran for it. I tore off faster than I've ever gone. I ran away from him so fast that my jet stream tore apart his house even further, and others besides. I panicked. Knowing that Majdrin's a magic user didn't help. Some magic users can track peeps; I have no idea if he can or not. Since I'm still alive and so is my group, I'm hoping/assuming not. At the time I didn't have even that going for me, so I took the most convoluted path that crossed and re-crossed itself that I could manage. In the space of half an hour I had been on almost every street of Motropolis several times over.

When I calmed down enough to realize that he wasn't chasing me and that I was okay, naturally I headed home; but I was in pain. My wounds hadn't fully healed yet, and then I pulled that spraint. Yeah, I'm going to be stuck in bed for a while. So I slowed down, got home, got in the door… I was covered in my blood (again), and had torn a few stitches (_again_), and I was running on pure adrenaline (yet _again_), and apparently I was so freaked that I looked about ready to cling to the ceiling at the slightest touch (also _**again**_). Damned if the Goddess Herself isn't merciful, because I got the mercy of passing out in a dead faint the moment the front door closed.

That was at about three in the afternoon. Right now it's 11:13 pm, and I woke up about an hour ago. The _only_ reason I'm up in my bunk is because 1) I requested it, and 2) Duck had Rabbot and Might escort me up so I wouldn't do anything stupid or somehow hurt myself worse. As it was the two of them had to damn near carry me up. I can't really move anywhere unless necessary and I don't really want to. So yes, the idiot hedgehog is currently an invalid and-

…Oh Goddess damn it all… I've got to tell Red.

* * *

II

II So many chapters,

II So little time,

II The end is getting closer,

II And everything's being put on the line.

V Review please, and be ever so kind. n.n


	42. November 19 through 23

Disclaimer: RAWRG. I own everything Sonic. I am the almighty Sonic-verse GOD… thing. Not really. I just own my own characters, worlds, and the weird crap I come up with. Anybody that I don't own, you probably already have them figured out by this point. As such, don't sue me or even try. I'm broke anyway.

Author's Note: You can all thank Sonic Rose for prodding me with her(?) review into posting two chapters rather than one this time around. My class work has me too braindead exhausted to have thought of that method of apology for taking too damn long to update. -.-; Yeah I know, it's sad and pathetic. But yes, thank Sonic Rose for rousting me. We've got a few more chapters to go, with the final one being the longest yet, so hold on and enjoy the ride. As ever and always C&C is greatly appreciated (and wanted), read, enjoy, and review! n.n …T.T Or I will send Sonic over to your house to raid your fridge.

* * *

November 19 3224 A.W.

As far as the sitch goes on telling Red what I found out… I sent Shadow off to the Floating Island to go get him about an hour ago. I had Sabbat get Shadow to come up to my bunk, mainly because I was thinking Sabbat's name 'loudly' (as he puts it) until I got an answer. Once Shadow got up here and we were alone I told him to track down Rad Red. I asked him to go to the Floating Island and bring back Red, and to make _damned_ sure that he knew I wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer.

When I told him that, Shads just kind of turned his head to the side like he was a little bit confused and curious at the same time… like he didn't expect me to be so hardcore about an order. So when he spoke I wasn't too surprised by his questioning tone. "If I may ask, why is it so important to make it clear that he has no choice about coming back?"

"Majdrin's more powerful than I thought. Red needs to hear the words from my own lips; otherwise I don't think he's going to take the threat seriously enough." That was the truth too. One of Rad Red's biggest blind-spots is that he's got a bad habit of down-playing a dangerous sitch if it isn't made _damned_ clear to him how bad it really is. I'm not sure if the same holds true about his near-phobia for the Big Shiny Pointless Rocks, but there's no way I'm going to take the chance.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why of all peeps I picked Shadow to go get him. Simple answer: he's a teleporting 'path bastard, and as far as I know if he doesn't want to be found he won't be. Add to that the fact that he has about the same speed I do, and he's more than capable of getting up there and back again without leaving the slightest hint that he's been around. There are plenty of 'paths with plenty of varieties in the group (telepath, telekinetic, teleporter, empath, precog, postcog, etc.), but he's the only one here that has the speed to back him up. Naturally that means he was the safest one to send up there.

Clearly the brain that got me leading the group has returned from its temporary vacation. Now let's just hope it stays with me long enough to figure out how in the hell I'm going to kill Majdrin with all the odds stacked against me. If I'm _really_ lucky, I'll figure it out before Rad Red gets here.

…-.- Goddess damn it all, I'm _NOT_ looking forward to that convo.

November 19 3224 A.W. 3:00 pm

Good news is that Rad Red showed up and actually listened to me. Before I got to the point he was fidgety and uncomfortable. He kept on looking at the clock like something was going on and he couldn't afford to stay too long. Then again I can't really blame him, what with Majdrin's house arrangement and all. When I brought up what happened at the latest place I blew up, Red was instantly all ears. He left just about ten minutes ago to high-tail it to the Floating Island and let his family know what he found out. Bad news is that he found out about the magic, said something about Majdrin possibly drawing off of the emeralds, and very strongly advised me to avoid going after him if at all possible. In short he told me, "_Do not_ go after Majdrin. Let me and my family handle it. Otherwise you're going to die." Nice to know that my prospects are looking so 'wonderful'… Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my spraint sorted out in my head. I might not get another chance before I die.

November 21 3224 A.W.

I'm not being bright today. I know that. My wounds still hurt, though they've closed up for the most part, but still… I'm getting antsy. So instead of taking it easy like Duck said I should, I got up and hunted down Shadow to help me with fighting practice again. I wouldn't have taken the chance if it weren't for the fact that I heal quickly. Come to think of it, that's probably why Duck didn't go all 'concerned doctor' on me.

It took some doing to convince Shadow that I was okay enough for some light training, but I managed it. Unsurprisingly he blanked out at one point when we were taking a break. He said, "The energy you carry is building. Use it wisely, else it will destroy you. Should you wield it correctly… that energy will cleave all chaos before you." Can we say deĵa-vú? It reminded me of that weird dream I had a while back, and with his blanking out… I think there might be something more to that dream. I just have no idea what.

Thing is, when he snapped out of it and we started up again it was like I was suddenly back at full health. Speed, strength, everything. _It was yiffing weird_. The weirdest part is that I seemed even more in tune with Shadow's teleporting and random blasts. It went from 'light training' to a crash course in how to dodge everything he could possibly throw at me while trying to give just as much back. I don't know what to think about it. Hell, half the time I don't know what to think about _me_ anymore.

So here I am, out on the roof, just thinking and writing this to pass the time. I do have to wonder though: How big is this personal war going to get? And am I going to come out of it intact?

November 22 3224 A.W.

I took a chance I needed to. I sent Spy out to track Majdrin to his last and final place while I went off with some of the bombs DD, Hershey, T2, and Tech worked on to go total another place. This time though… I decided to call a whole spraint-load of attention to what I was doing. I hacked the 'com system of Motropolis (with T2's help) wired in that famous classical song with the canons (courtesy of Sal) and sent it playing just as I lit the fuse for the bombs I crammed into that house. Fourth one I've destroyed, and I'm actually a bit proud of what I pulled off.

It was perfect timing too… a weird coincidence that I'm just going to safely pin on DD and his weird sense of humor with his bomb-making-magic. Speaking of DD, I also made sure he got back safely to the rest of the SS earlier. I didn't want Bark thinking that I put his charger at risk by having him out wandering around when I pulled that stunt. Same thing with getting Hershey back to the Wolf Pack. Considering that I had those two around only for about twelve days, I've managed to get a record number of bombs to cause havoc with. Their expertise definitely made this last blow up better than the others.

Oh yeah, and I used the dragon firework that I mentioned a while back. _Pure genius_. At the highest point of that song a dragon made out of fireworks _exploded_ through the roof. I'm kind of wondering if DD spelled the fireworks to go off like that if some dramatic music was conveniently playing. I wouldn't put it past him- that duck is strange enough to set something up based entirely on what _might be_. That's probably one of the reasons that Bark has to keep an eye on him.

In case you're curious DD volunteered that info, I didn't ask. I _did _ask him why he opened up to me like that. He just smiled and said that I "have the same feel" as Bark, so he knew he could trust me no matter what. The funny thing was that he didn't even bother with the typical orf info-exchange. Like it didn't matter to him _what_ I knew. …What is with me and knowing weird magic users and 'paths that make my head hurt? Am I cursed, or am I just some kind of freak magnet?

…-.-; Okay, that last was a touch harsh of me. Besides, I have no room to call anyone else a freak when I'm pretty much 'king freak' in Motropolis. Come on, think about it: a _hedgehog_ that can run so fast that he can break the _sound barrier_. That's not normal. -sigh- I don't think anyone I know is normal. Not 'norm', just… normal. No weird twin tails, no magic using, no 'path abilities, no talking to ghosts, nothing. Vec might be normal… kind of… but since he's an orf that kind of rules that out. Goddess damn it all, I'm rambling. _AGAIN_. I'm shutting up now.

November 22 3224 A.W. (10 minutes later)

Spy got back five minutes ago. He tracked Majdrin to that last place. The reason I originally sent him was on the off chance that the bastard had a tracking/alarm spell tagged on me. I figged that if he did, then Spy wouldn't trip anything of the sort. Since Majdrin's no doubt paying more attention to what I did a bit ago, I'm taking off with Spy to find out exactly where that last place is. Sigi!

November 23 3224 A.W.

What is it with me and having weird dreams that make me think I'm going crazy? It was another dream about that glowing hedgehog, same place as the last time too. This time he wasn't looking at me, it was more like he was looking off to the side and listening to something I couldn't hear. I have no idea what it was, but he didn't look too pleased about it. He was just standing there in the street with everything crumbling around him and since he wasn't coming toward me I went to him. When I came to a stop right in front of him, he finally looked at me and spoke in that weird language that-I-don't-know-but-somehow-understood. "The rest of chaos is pitted against you. They believe I have chosen wrongly. _They do not believe you have any right to chaos_. This I do not agree with. This I will not accept. While chaos may battle against you, the chaos that is earth shall remain beside you."

Can we tell that I was getting confused at this point? So even though I knew that I'd sound like an idjit, I asked, "What do you mean? This is the second time I've met you and I don't understand a thing you're talking about."

He just got this weird _knowing _smile that reminded me of Shadow as his eyes did that weird red and purple thing and said, "It is not for the young to understand the ancient completely. Just know this: where the rest of chaos has decided that you are not _supposed_ to be able to achieve transcendence, _I_ have decided that you _will_. Call to me, earth as chaos, your other self, in your time of need. The monster of your nightmares may draw from chaos, but should you draw from me _then he will stand no chance_. Remember this Sehn-noh-na-ee-zko; for as surely as that is your name as 'Sonic', it is _my name_ as your reflection. _I will stay by you as your greatest ally, and your greatest chance to survive_."

Then I woke up. Am I freaked out? Yes. Do I have any idea what to do about it? No. Am I going to even _attempt_ to call up Red and have him help me fig this out? _Hell no_. I _might_ be tempted to ask Kragok if he's still floating around and haunting me, but I have no idea where he is and the idea of bringing it up kind of freaks me out. He… it… whatever… I have no idea what he is, but I'm getting pretty damn sure that he's not just a figment of my imagination. If I accept that… then my life has gotten thousands of times weirder than it already was.

I have a ghost that was a former member of the DL and a relative of Rad Red haunting me, I have a crowd of _really_ not normal peeps in my group, and now I have some ancient… thing keeping an eye out for me while I prepare myself to go on a suicide mission. Add on top of that my weird dreams, the spraint with Shadow and Yin, and Goddess above only knows what else… -.-; My life is officially screwed over.

November 23 3224 A.W. (7:00 am, half an hour later)

Okay, laying out things a bit so I can think more clearly. I know where all seven of Majdrin's places are. I've totaled four. That leaves me with two more and the flat. Yes, I'm still planning on killing him there if I can manage it. He _knows_ I'm after him, though I don't know if he's connected who I am now with who I was in the past… if that makes sense. I hope he hasn't figged that out. Otherwise he's probably going to use those memories against me. Who am I fooling? Of course he's going to figure it out when I go toe-to-toe with him! I very strongly doubt I can keep my sunglasses on during the entire course of that fight. If I get lucky, maybe; if not, then he's going to put two and two together and use my past against me.

I feel like I should be getting sick right about now, but I'm kind of removed. Part of it might be the dream; the other part is probably due to the fact that I've accepted that I'm going to die when I face Majdrin. I think the biggest change in my "I'm going to die" thought is that I've decided that if my time is up, then I'm bringing that son of a Julian-sucking-aut down with me. Oh well, at least I can go down as one of the oldest and most notorious orfs around. As far as orfs go, my life's been pretty damn long already. At least if I have to snuff it soon, it'll be for a damned good reason. …You know what? I feel like standing out in the rain on top of the roof. I might not get another chance during my 'revolution', as Shadow's taken to calling it.

The clock is ticking and I only have so long, even if I have no idea how long I have left. I have two places left to destroy… but it can wait until the rain stops. For now, I'm going to do what Yin suggested to me earlier and just live in the moment. It's all I _can _do.

* * *

II

II Closer and closer and closer again,

II Time's ticking down to the end,

II Soon it will be up for Majdrin Vedankre,

II So help True Blue to speed him on his way,

V Review please, and let the caushog know what you have to say. n.n


	43. November 25 to 29

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything Sonic aside from my own warped interpretations, my own characters, and the tweaked as hell fics that I write. I do however own this version of Sonic even if I don't own the original. You don't like it? Tough cookies. He's mine damnit! n.n Now on to your regularly scheduled author's note.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! This may be the second-to-last chapter, but I'm back and giving you the update that would have been up sooner if I hadn't been swamped by aneurysm-inducing piles of homework. Quarter's almost over, so I might even be able to get the last chapter for this part of the it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy up before winter break! Review/pray for me and I'll do my best. =P Yes, I'm fishing for reviews here, so sue me. That aside, onto the reviews before someone breaks out the pitchforks to make me hurry up so you can get to the chapter faster.

Shelby the Hedgehog- You're right about Super Sonic, though let's just say I threw a few interesting tweaks into this version, shall we? As for what he's saying… a loose (and blunt) translation could be "The others like me want you dead and don't think you have any right to be a chaos being." Harsh, ne? As far as Majdrin possibly chasing True Blue goes, that's going to flip around damned quick in this chapter. You'll see what I mean.

Sonic Rose- Nope, no abandoning. I may be slow on the updates, but at least I get them done. My kudos for catching on to Super Sonic/Sadaasiirae's free will; it kind of fits in with this interesting little theory I have that I'm applying to this world. As for the other 'chaoses'… -rubs hands together while cackling evilly- You'll just have to wait and see. And many thanks for the credit; I went and browsed. It looks like a good one. n.n

Crystalstorm- (My apologies for being exhausted and screwing up names when I originally posted this chapter). But yes, nightmare images are better than having something actually going on right in front of you. I kind of feel sorry for you if the bomb squad has gotten so cavalier about Nightshade's actions. At least those meds work. Glad you liked the chapters as well as what I did with Super Sonic and Shadow. As for Knux... -.-; at least he's stopped saying 'my precious' all Gollum-like.

Poet Bucky- I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thank you for the concern you expressed in your review about my in-text 'review replies'. While I am immensely grateful that you appreciate my work to the point where you'd express that concern, and I do intend to heed it; I'm going to continue this 'tendency' of mine since this part of the trilogy-thing is almost at its end and (counting this one) there are only two chapters left. A small enough amount, ne?

True Blue: -sighs- Alright, now that we're done with all that read, enjoy, and review so that I can get on with my life. C&C is always appreciated (because Fira's a review-nut) and highly encouraged. Enjoy.

* * *

November 25 3224 A.W.

It rained all of yesterday, so I spent that time indoors training with Shads again. I've gotten pretty good at picking up on his little 'power flares'. Now I can almost see them, if only just. I think I'm beginning to understand what he meant about the energy that I'm carrying "building". I feel stronger and faster, more sure about what I'm doing.

Since I've got that going for me, I went out earlier today with a few others and blew another of Majdrin's homes sky-high. My 'activities' have been plastered all over the news, the 'bot patrols are out in swarms looking for me, and _I don't care_. That's five places down; one left to go and then the flat where it all ends. The closer that day comes, the more I find myself ready to face it. I've already figged out who'll take my place as leader if I get kaked. Rabbot's got a good enough head on her shoulders to pull it off and use the abilities of other peeps to her advantage if need be. I would pin it on T2 or Sal; but T2 wouldn't be comfortable with the idea and Sal isn't around constantly enough for it. So I'm going to let it fall to Rabbot.

Speaking of which, I should pull the entire group together and give them the low-down. They're not gonna like it, not that I can blame them, but I've gotta go by that old group leader creed: "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst and every level of hell in between." Goddess… When Sal and Red, _especially_ Red, find out about this they are going to be _pissed_. Thankfully both of them are safe at home with their families. Moebius can't afford to risk losing the most recent Guardian or the Princess of House Acorn. An old orf living on borrowed time like me on the other hand… Hn. Most norms wants me dead even more now than they used to. They might just get that wish, but not without losing that damned tick known as Majdrin Vedankre!

-laughs- Damn… the other groups of Motropolis might've been right when they decided to name my group 'Lunatics Anonymous' after me. Then again, maybe I need to be a little bit crazy to have survived everything I have so far. Whether I live or die, at least I can say that I've had a good life. …I'm out; time to give the news of my insane plan to my group and get things sorted. Pray for losalumaryo for me in the hopes that Rabbot doesn't throw me across the room. n.n

November 25 3224 A.W. (five hours later)

Well… That went better than I thought it was going to go. After I explained that Majdrin _had_ to be brought down and I have no intention of getting kaked anyway. None of them like the fact that I plan on going in alone after him, so I pulled a compromise. Some of them can be in the area, but out of sight, in case I need to call for back up. If I go in and don't come back out but _he_ does, then everyone is supposed to take off. If I come back out in one piece, then we high-tail it to the Run-Down Inn. If I go in and _neither _of us comes out… then Shadow or somebody else that can get out of there in the blink of an eye gets to go in and check out the situation.

Back up plans are a good thing. Rabbot wasn't too happy that I pinned her for leader-after-me if I die, but everyone else agreed that she was the best choice. I guess that goes to show that I might be an idjit, but my mind is still as sharp as a tack. I know that probably doesn't make much sense, but oh yiffing well. At least I managed to convince everyone that I'm _not_ suicidal (which, thank the Goddess, is true), and that I'm mentally stable. Funny thing… Duck finally put those psych books away after I laid things out.

Oh yeah, and while I'm updating about peeps a little, Sabbat asked me that one question again. You know… the one about how I'm going to keep _it_ hidden. This time I actually had an answer for him, and I didn't really care that he was poking around in my head when I gave it to him. "It's going to stay hidden; whether I live or die. If I live I don't have to say anything about it. If I die, Majdrin won't be alive to say anything about it. For your sake though, if I _do_ die, get in touch with a ghost that's been hanging around here. He goes by the name of Kragok. He may be dead, but he'll help you like he helped me." Sabbat gleeped onto me after that.

Yin's right… Things are falling into place. I think… I think that things are finally going to go _right_. …Because of that thing from my dreams watching my back. My time might be winding down, but I'm going to make it worthwhile. I'm finally ready.

November 26 3224 A.W.

I blew up the sixth place today. I made this one the biggest yet. My group made an event of it. We hijacked a bunch of news equipment, busted in when we were sure Majdrin and his kids were elsewhere, and took a video-tour while planting bombs. T2 and Tech practically bent over backward getting the right overdramatic music wired into the Motropolis 'com system.

Everybody that I got in on this was up at about three in the morning with me when we started drawing up plans and ideas for what to do to this last place. Zypher suggested that she could pull out all the stops and call up a 'ghost chorus of orfs' at the right moment. I got several of the magic users here to agree to help our major pyrokinetic, Fire Storm, control when the bombs/fireworks go off so that they're timed just right. I got everyone I could in on tweaking with that blow up. I made damn sure that it would be one to remember, one that would go down in the _yiffing history books_.

We got there a bit before Majdrin and his kids took off, and got started the moment they left. We _packed_ the place, filming it the whole time. We took over the block, we chased norms off, we had fireworks planted all over his yard; and once we were the only ones there with the cameras rolling, the music began to play. Zypher called up the ghosts (I'm kind of disturbed by how many orfs died in just that one area… there were enough ghosts to fill a graveyard, and from what one of them said to me- they were all killed by _him_), and they agreed to play their part. I made the announcement off-camera, knowing that we were going to hack every channel we could and play it later.

"Today is the day that the war begins to draw to its close Majdrin Vedankre. Today is the day where me and mine cut one more line of your web. This is in memory of all the orfs you've killed, and this is my message to you: soon, not now but soon, I am going to cut you down. I'd hate to think what the world is going to think of you when your body count comes to light… Dark Legionnaire Majdrin." I was grinning when I said that last part. No matter what, I had permanently yiffed over Majdrin's life. It was a moment where I had to agree with that saying, 'Revenge is sweet'.

The bombs went off, the fireworks flew, the flames crashed through the windows; all in perfect time to the music that T2 and Tech picked out. It was perfect art. Some of DD's bombs went off and there were firework mobians dancing through the air and using the flames coming from the windows like some kind of weird shifting staircase. To be honest I had no idea that DD could _do_ that with his bombs. I'm glad I asked for his help. 'Bot patrols kept trying to show up and attack us, but between the ghosts and the number of peeps in my group that were there, they didn't stand a chance.

A few auts were flying overhead in helicopters at one point and trying to snipe people, but the magic users wouldn't let it happen. It surprised me, Yin actually laughed and waved a hand and it was like a fog sprung up between the helicopters and us. I think the helicopters tried to fly through it and actually _bounced off_. I've said Yin is weird before, right? I think so. The entire 'show' lasted for fifteen minutes or so. That was about how long the song lasted. When it was over we scattered, taking the 'film' with us.

The way things stand right now, it's not going to be broadcast until I go to his flat. It'll be too late then for the cops to get the memo and try to set up a protection squad for him. Speaking of which, I can't believe I haven't run into one yet. Maybe they've been acting as his entourage wherever he goes or something… Or it could just be that he refused the protection since I know he doesn't want them poking around in his business and dragging up things (like the numerous 'incidents' with me). Just in case though, when I do finally go for Majdrin I'm going to have certain peeps like Arrow, Flare, Might, Spy, Vec, etc. do a 'cop-screening' beforehand. That way I'm not going to suddenly get a bullet in the back or be jumped while I'm focusing on _him_. No one is going to come in between me and him. _No one_.

November 27 3224 A.W.

Good news. I did the count of the group. Everyone came through yesterday alive. I spent today training with Shadow. The news is going haywire with this latest blowup and Yin's fog-trick. -laughs- I've been officially listed as the world's _most dangerous_ orf alive. There's a kill order on my head with such a sizable reward for success that almost every bounty hunter on the planet is going to come looking for me. According to the news I have "an army of monsters" at my command backed by "demons and creatures of the dead". Hmmm… I _wonder_ where they got _that_ idea?

-laughs- The world so badly wants me dead, and I can only laugh at all the norms as they cower in their homes because they think I've gone from being an old orf to a demon-controlling death-dealing son of Chaos Himself. As far as they care, I've become the sort of thing nightmares are made of. Kind of ironic considering that it was Majdrin, a living nightmare in and of himself, that helped make me what I am. Meanwhile those norm idjits are twittering on about "how concerned" they are for Majdrin's "safety" and "how horrified" they are that someone "so well-liked" has become my target.

I'd be lying if I said I'm not a little hysterical right now. I'm laughing and crying at the same time right now, and I'm all alone up in my bunk while it's pouring outside. Everyone else is down in the main room glued to the TV as they watch the cheeagra spraint news squawk on about me. Lupe tried to get a hold of me earlier, but I just told Might to tell her to lay low and play it safe because I'm too far in to back out now. He showed up a bit later with the message that she was calling me the _stupidest_ of all stupid idjits and that if I _dared_ to die, then she was going to have someone resurrect me so that she could beat me to within an inch of my life. Bark called up a bit later with pretty much the same idea. Said something about how if I died then DD would start crying because he got attached during the time he was here. It basically amounted to, "If you make DD cry, then I'm going to have someone bring you back and I'll kill you again myself."

Funny… I never thought those two or their groups liked me so much. I guess this means that if I die, then there's going to be a long line of peeps waiting to beat me senseless the moment they get someone to bring me back. Three groups'-worth at least… three _big_ groups'-worth. -chuckles- I guess I have no choice but to live, ne? Well, whatever happens, it's going to happen either tomorrow or the day after. I won't wait any longer. The end is at hand and the future won't wait for me, so I might as well meet it head-on and ready rather than dragging my heals.

November 28 3224 A.W. (6:00 am)

Well, today's the day. I'm going after him- no hesitation. Lucky for me, or not so lucky depending on how you look at it, his daughters are off staying the night with friends. It sure as hell makes my job easier. I dreamed about that yellow/gold hedgehog again last night. He only said, "Remember, I am with you. Do not forget Sehn-noh-na-ee-zko. As Sonic, as Sadaasiirae, as True Blue and Earth- you and I are one and the same." Maybe I am crazy… Maybe whatever he is, 'Earth' is right. I just have to hope that he's looking out for me like my dreams have been telling me. Whether he is or not… _I will kill Majdrin_. Losalumaryo to me, viva la révolution de la orphelin ("Long live the revolution of the orphaned", courtesy of 'Yote), and long live the King and his children. I have twelve hours to get ready to take the bastard down. Might as well make the most of that time.

Note: The latest interesting quote from Yin (he said it during breakfast)- "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we may be dead." Goddess above, my world is yiffing crazy.

November 29 3224 A.W.

I'm alive… o.o Majdrin is dead… and I… I-I can't think right now. I can't handle this. I'm shaking too damn much to see. It's like all my panic was bottled up and finally broke loose and… I'm crying. I'm crying and laughing and good Goddess does it feel good to be alive and it chaos-damned hurts and… I can't do this right now. I can't.

* * *

II  
II Ah, there is just one chapter left,  
II Until the inevitable, (described) Majdrin's death,  
II And since I know of that you would all like to enjoy,  
II From reviewing don't be coy,  
II Besides, the lovely reviews give me such joy. n.n  
V End statement: I'm a dork, we know this, so push the button and review already.


	44. Nov 30, The Beginning of War

Disclaimer: I no own Sonic. I own my weird crap as well as this warped Sonic-verse and the random characters involved therein that don't belong to the various big Sonic creators. In short Sega, DiC, and everybody else like that who I may have forgotten, can not sue me and if they try to then they can all piss off.

Author's Note: o.o OMFG… Here it is… the _last _chapter of this part of the it-wants-to-be-a-trilogy. I will say this now, this one is _the biggest _chapter as of yet. As such I strongly suggest that before you go on to read this chapter get yourself a sandwich or something… or maybe you might want to get yourself a bucket… just in case. You thought parts of this fic were dark before? Trust me when I say that all of that is _nothing _compared to this chapter. This chapter ties together all the loose ends for this part, so prepare for long-winded-ness and information overload. Also, last thing of note, I'm not going to be working on part 2 until I get the third Kleptomaniac/Manic fic out of the way. Keeping that in mind please be patient and bear with me until I can begin work on it. Now that I've got all that out of the way, on to the reviews and then the final chapter of part 1!

Shelby the Hedgehog- If you thought he was scary before, well… Let's just say he has a moment where he goes a _wee bit_ unbalanced. You'll see what I mean when you get there. But yes, Majdrin is finally getting his: big time. As for Sal, she and her brother will do their best… maybe in part 3. It'll be a while.

Sonic Rose- Oh come on! Do you think I'd honestly be _that_ psychotically evil to you all? –laughs- The epic battle to the death is in this chapter, I promise you. So yes, enjoy and cheer, or stare at the screen in horror at what is revealed about True Blue's past. Either way, you're finally getting a good look at some of his lowest moments like you wanted.

Crystalstorm- Here it be. I realized that little error of mine after you pointed it out in your review, and that mess up in the last chapter has been fixed. Sorry for my braindead-ness and here's the last chapter of part 1! n.n

Leader S- Well it hasn't been too long a wait, now has it? I'm glad you like it, and here's the last bit of part 1.

Shadow: As True Blue is currently in hiding due to mental trauma, this duty has fallen to me for this chapter. C & C is always greatly appreciated; so read, enjoy, and review if you please. I'd be damned surprised if you didn't want to.

* * *

November 30 3224 A.W. (6:00 am)

I took off at 6:00 pm like I was planning day before yesterday. The peeps in my group that can handle having a body count went ahead of me by about an hour and did the 'cop-screening' that I asked them to. I found out when it was done and over with that there had been about twenty teams hiding out around Majdrin's flat waiting for me. Not a single one made it out alive.

When I got there everything was quiet. I didn't even see anyone from my group. I just thought, '_Good, they're hidden and safe_,' and didn't give it any more thought than that. The sun was already going down, my heart was going at about a million miles per hour, and my little hedgehog brain was screaming senselessly at me to get out of there at full speed and never look back. I just walked up that street that I was too damn familiar with, that I remembered from all the countless times that I went with that sick bastard to his flat just so that I could have what money he threw at me so I'd keep my mouth shut. Even the smells and the echoes of my footsteps brought back bad memories.

It'd take too long to explain everything that was running through my head at that moment, but I was almost on autopilot. I didn't think twice about snagging the spare key from its hiding place under the potted plant next to the door. He always hid that key there. I remember that key being there even during the first time he took me to his flat. It was the key he left if he'd demanded an orf 'meet up' with him, and he wasn't there to open the door for us. I have no idea how many others used that key and went up to him, afraid of him and what he'd do, but more afraid of what he'd do if they _didn't_ show. I know that I've bled on that key more than once. He always cleans it up; just in case it would be found.

Like every time I ever used that key in the past, I slid it into the lock and turned it- returning it to its hiding place before I opened the door and walked in. Like every time in the past, I didn't think twice about closing the door after me and re-locking it. I didn't go up the main stairs or use the elevators even though I could have; I used the emergency back stairway just like he always used to have me do. I said I was on autopilot, didn't I? He had a reason for wanting his 'toys' to use the emergency stairway… we could slip up to his flat without anybody seeing us or raising questions. How many times were those stairs stained with my blood or the blood of others? I don't know; like the key, he always cleaned the stairs after we were gone.

I couldn't help myself as I climbed those stairs. I counted them, one by one, like I used to back then. Back then every number higher meant that I was another step closer, another second closer, to suffering through whatever he had planned. I walked slow… I never ran on those steps. It would make noise. Noise would attract attention. He never wanted attention brought to him because of some useless orf. At one point as I was climbing the stairs I stopped and froze, holding onto the railing so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. I was shaking so damn much and it was so damned hard to fight back the tears and panic, not to mention the desire to be violently ill. I just wanted to curl up and not move. I wanted to curl into a corner and scream.

I didn't. I took a deep breath and kept going, counting each step one by one. His flat was on the twentieth floor. Twenty flights of stairs with who knows how many stairs per each floor. I counted them all. Counting was better than thinking. Moving was better than thinking. I have no idea how long it took me going up there like that. Longer than normal, I know that, but I couldn't bring myself to go any faster. When I hit the door marked '20' in big blue numbers I reached for the knob.

I remember when I was six I stretched my right hand as wide as it could possibly go to see if my thumb could touch the inside line of the zero while my pinky touched the outside line. I was waiting for Majdrin to be done talking to someone important, I have no idea who, and he wanted me out of sight. So I hid in the emergency stairway and tried to see if my hand could span that area. It couldn't. I paused with my hand on the doorknob and just stared at that big blue '20' on the door, remembering.

I don't know why I did it this time, but I took off my right glove and tried the same thing. I almost laughed. Why? Because this time my hand could do it without straining. I remember that when I was six I thought that if I were just big enough to do that, something so unbelievably simple, that I'd be able to fight Majdrin off with no problem. It was just funny that I had been so naïve, because at that moment I didn't feel any more confident than I had when I was six.

I pulled my glove back on and put an ear against the door. That was something else I had to do back then. It was so that I could hear if anyone else was in the hall that wasn't supposed to see me. What can I say? Old habits die hard. This was one I didn't mind keeping since it had saved me on more than one occasion. I waited and listened, making no noise aside from my breathing. When I heard nothing I stepped back and opened that door like I had originally intended. Lucky for me the hall was clear. I slipped through and eased the door shut before pausing and just listening.

For some reason I had expected the hallway carpet to be different after all those years. I would have thought that the carpet would at least need to get changed out due to the years of blood spatters from various orfs. Before that point I had never wondered _how_ he got the blood out; I know from experience now that it's a pain to get out of any kind of cloth. Back when I was seven I had no idea Majdrin could have been a magic-user. I had assumed that the carpet itself was magic. When I was seven I remember sitting on that hallway carpet right before I had to go into Majdrin's flat, just taking a moment to myself, and daydreaming that the 'magic carpet in the hall' would suddenly break away from the floor and fly me out of there. Stupid, huh? …Of course, it never happened.

I walked so quietly to the door of Majdrin's flat (the first door on the left) that I didn't make a sound. Again, I put my ear to the door to listen. I wasn't sure at first if he was in there, but then I heard that familiar sound of him pouring whisky into his glass. He always had a specific way of doing it, making the bottle and the glass clink together like his own personal toast to himself. As far as I know, whisky was the only alcohol he ever bothered to drink. He certainly didn't have a problem pouring it over some of my various wounds to prevent them from getting infected. For the record, having alcohol like that poured over fresh wounds _hurts_. I'd sooner get a thousand paper-cuts all over and then get dipped in a vat of iodine than have to endure that again.

Somehow… hearing that one small noise froze me, and it brought back all kinds of memories. I couldn't move. I have no idea how long I was out in that hall, freaking out. It could have been just five seconds or it could have been half an hour. I just don't know. Eventually I snapped out of it, like I had on the stairs. At first I was going to do that old stupid knock that he always used to insist on, but then I actually thought about it. You know… a bout of logic, something which I'm pretty sure I've been lacking over the past few days.

If I knocked, he'd know that someone was there. Better to slip in without giving him the slightest hint that I was there. If he had no idea I was there, then it might give me just the few moments of an edge that I needed. At least… that was what I was thinking between random flickers of memory. There was one time, just because I was curious, when Red first joined my group that I played around with his hearing- just so I could fig out what the difference was in my hearing range versus an echidna's. Turned out that my ears were sharper. At that moment I was hoping the same held true for Majdrin.

I snagged the spare key from the potted plant next to his door and slid it into the lock; once again on autopilot. I never really thought about it before that point, but he seemed to have some weird obsession with potted plants. It does make sense in one way… Since he was having orphans come up to him so he could get his kicks, then it only made sense that he'd stash his spare keys in places where a kid could reach. I opened the door just enough so that I could slip in before closing and locking it like I had with the one on the ground floor. The key went into one of my vest pockets. I didn't need to lay it down carelessly and have him find it.

I looked around a bit, taking everything in while avoiding Majdrin in his 'study'. The perfect white couch in the living room made me bristle. I remembered that couch. When I was eight I was trying to retreat into my mind and not register anything Majdrin did to me on that couch. He threw me onto that couch several times. Maybe he liked the idea of yiffing some 'dirty' orphan senseless on something such a pristine white. I don't know. I do know that I bled on that couch so many times that I was surprised that it wasn't dyed rust brown by my dried blood.

That wasn't the only place in the living room that I remembered. Right in front of the fireplace, exactly as I remembered it, was that damned bear-skin rug. How yiffing morbid did Majdrin have to be to have some poor bastard's _skin_ laid out in front of his fireplace?! How much more morbid did he have to be to have that as one of his favorite spots to have sex with kids? Yeah, I bled on that skin too. The first time he forced me to… yiffing hell, I don't know if I can even say this without getting sick. -takes a deep breath- The first time he forced me to give him head, it was on that skin.

Understandably, I didn't linger in the living room too long. I didn't want to think about what happened in there when I was younger. Not like the rest of his flat was any better. I wandered through it all; the kitchen, the dining room, the laundry room, the room where he used to keep me locked up from time to time, the bathroom, _his_ bedroom… Everywhere I looked there was another spot where he raped me. I wouldn't be surprised if he screwed me on almost every inch of flat surface in that damned apartment. Every room, every piece of furniture, had that kind of chaos-damned story attached to it.

The dining room table? The kitchen counter? The hammock hanging in his laundry room? He had no qualms about any of it. Anywhere he damn well pleased, he'd have me. Going through his bedroom though… that was the worst at that point. His sheets were always some silky material. Because of him I can't stand cloth with that texture. His bed was huge, a four-poster with a canopy. Both headboard and footboard were pitch black. It'd look pretty damn classy if you didn't know what was done on it. I knew what had been done on it. I couldn't help tracing a finger over a particularly big gouge on one of the posts. I put that gouge there one time when I tried to run away. Sliced both the post and Majdrin's hands with my quills when I did it too. That was when he decided to start chaining me to his bed. I was nine.

The entire time I was wandering through his flat, I could hear Majdrin puttering around in the room that he likes to call his study. Knowing him he was probably wearing that classy robe that cost him somewhere in the area of a thousand bucks. I was avoiding it. I was terrified. I couldn't help remembering what he'd done to me in this corner or that one, on that chair or in the middle of the floor. Calling the room that he was in a 'study' is laughable. That room was more like a torture chamber with a wet bar. Off on one end was his mini-library, and on the other end was a sort of sunken living room- couches, end tables, the works. The big difference? In the middle of that sunken area was a pillar that he liked to chain people to, and the walls were covered with racks of whips, chains, and I don't even know what else. Somewhere in between the mini-library and the racks of weaponry was that damned wet bar.

He liked to joke that he called that room his 'study' because it was where he liked to 'study' orphans. Knowing how much of a sick bastard he was, I think you and I both know that 'study' was _not_ the operative word for what he liked to do to peeps like me. I pissed him off a lot, so I saw a lot of that damned room. I _dreaded_ going into that room more than anything back then. That was the room where he stopped being 'nice' and started being 'violent'. That was where he started his habit of tracing my spine. He'd drag his claws down my back, and various other sickening things besides. That sick bastard got off on chaining me to that pillar and yiffing with my mind; making me freak out because I couldn't see behind me so I never knew whether he was going to take a whip to my back or take me standing up.

Some of those scars on my back that I always keep covered _are_ from whip-lashes. Others are because of his claws, and still others are due to his daggers since he also liked carving me up from time to time. There was one time, only one time, where he tried to take a branding iron to my back. I freaked and struggled so bad that instead of the perfect 'M' that he wanted burned onto my hide, I moved at just the right moment to make it just graze me so that I ended up with a diagonal line instead. He wasn't too happy about that. He beat me to within an inch of my life, then unchained me and dragged me to his bedroom. I was in so much pain that I couldn't even scream when he started…

It wasn't brief, it wasn't quick, it was slow and excruciating and painful and I _know_ that it had to have lasted for a few hours. It hurt too much and went on too long for it _not_ to have been. That was the time I was stuck in his house for a month. The time that I was pretty damned sure should have killed me. I had just turned ten. It was five months before Kragok convinced me to get the hell out of dodge. Six before I met T2. I remember when I took Kragok's advice I told myself that I'd never go back there. That I'd never see that room again or have to even _think_ about Majdrin. I had no idea back then that I'd ever come back. I had no idea that I would have ever planned to kill Majdrin.

I might have been a touch crazy, but when I got to the door of Majdrin's 'study' I was grinning because of that thought. I went from being scared and ready to bolt at the slightest noise, to being _more than ready_ to roll. I'm pretty damn sure that in the minute it took me to grab the knob and swing open the door, I had completely lost my mind. There is no other way, no other explanation, as to how I could have just strode into that room with a grin on my face as Majdrin dropped his glass and spun around to see who _dared_ to break into his flat. He was pissed. He looked pissed. He also looked _damned_ offended that I had the guts to walk right in like I owned the place. That thought made me want to laugh too. The way he always made things 'his', at least in a way that he forced me to understand, meant that almost every inch of that flat might as well have been mine. Goddess knows that I'd been yiffed senseless so many damned times that I'd be surprised if he missed a square inch of the place where he could have forced me.

The very first words out of his mouth were, "How _dare_ you… You filthy mongrel, how _dare_ you come into _my_ home after destroying my holdings?"

I laughed, I laughed like the maniac I supposedly am. I have no idea where I got up the guts to say what I said next, but I've got a sneaking suspicion that 'Earth' had something to do with it. "Oh what, you didn't miss me? And here I thought you'd gladly see me in this hell hole. Then again, you never have been too good at going after anyone who's an actual _threat_ to you Majdrin. No, far easier to take your frustration out on little kids. What harm can a kid do to you? Especially an orphan… or a _freak_."

Majdrin actually looked startled at that. …Like he hadn't expected me to know about any of his excesses. That made me want to laugh again. I had been one of his favorites; the fact that he couldn't connect who I was at that moment with the kid that sucked him off on too many occasions was just too damned ludicrous for words. Yeah, I know I sound like a norm at the moment. I don't really yiffing care right now. The fact that he immediately went for denial made me want to just start laughing hysterically. "I have no idea _what_ you're talking about, but I assure you that if you do not leave _right this instant_ that I am going to kill you."

That was when his hands started glowing; with magic or what, I have no clue. The funny thing was that I felt that same 'tug' I got when it came to my training sessions with Shadow. I was beginning to get an idea as to what Rad Red meant when he said that Majdrin was 'drawing off the emeralds'. When I realized that, it clicked into place. That was what Shadow was doing, that was what _I've_ been doing, and that was what Majdrin was doing. In that moment I figured out what 'Earth' is, and that just made me want to laugh even more. Majdrin was drawing power from the chaos emeralds, the _Not_-So-Pointless-Big-Shiny-Rocks, _but I actually had one of them backing me up_.

I laughed again, I couldn't help it; Majdrin looked so damned confused about my laughing fit that it was even harder to stop. When I managed to breathe I grinned right at him. "Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. But really! I'm shocked! How could you forget so damned easily? How could you forget little-ol'-me? I'm not talking about the stunts I pulled at the castle, or what I did to your houses to make your life a living hell- I'm talking about earlier. Don't you remember?"

He looked disturbed. _He_ actually looked _yiffing __disturbed_. The confidant bastard that I punched through a brick wall and collapsed a house on _looked disturbed_. I had to have been crazy. There must have been something in my tone that freaked him out because he backed up a step before he could stop himself. _This_ was the old fool I had been afraid of for so long? What the hell had been wrong with me?! "I have no idea who you think you are, but I can guarantee that I will not tolerate your defiling presence much longer." I'm pretty sure that he stuck to the condescending way of talking to make himself feel better. It didn't work too well; I tore down that shield almost as soon as he started putting it up.

"Funny hearing that come from you. After all, as I recall it _you_ were the one that defiled _me_." A moment later I pulled the sunglasses off and just smirked. That was when I saw the little light bulb go on in his head. That was when the bastard realized who I was. "I decided to come back to take care of some 'unfinished business'. I remember how much you _hated_ 'unfinished business' Majdrin. I thought I might as well tie up a few loose ends in my life for my… how did you used to put it? 'Financial stability'. Revenge, as they say, is sweet- and I intend to get mine. Do you like what I've accomplished so far?"

Seeing my eyes, my freakish bi-color eyes that have always scared off most norms, he obviously couldn't believe it. Then again, I'm the _only_ one in all of Motropolis to have one green eye and have the other as blue. I've seen others with bi-color eyes, but I've always been… 'distinct'. Majdrin used to say that was one of the first things that drew him to me. My eyes have always been so damned unique that I _knew_ that he'd remember the moment he saw them. His eyes swept over me, probably remembering how he inflicted this scar or that one, and then the bastard had the gall to meet my gaze like he had _nothing_ to be ashamed of.

"In all that I ever taught you, you never could retain the lesson about being _grateful_. It seems I never made that point clear enough to you."

I snorted, my arms crossed. Looking back on it I can't believe that I had a conversation with him that was even somewhat civil. As I've said before: I must have been out of my mind. "Grateful? I have nothing to be _grateful_ to you for. You raped me, tormented me, made me doubt my sanity… Why should I be _grateful_ to you for anything?"

His hands stopped glowing as he made a motion, making the glass he dropped jump up into his hand before heading to the wet bar and reaching for his bottle of whisky. I never did like the smell of that crap. "If you'll recall, my wayward charge, I taught you. I informed you. I did not force you up here as you so adamantly claim; you came of your own volition _for the money_. You needed a means to have some form of financial stability to survive, and I gave you that means. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Bull shit."

"Oh no? Then why did you so readily accept the money I granted you for services rendered?" I was bristling. I was pissed. As he poured the whisky the bottle clinked against the glass; just like every time I can remember him drinking that spraint.

"Oh that's _bullshit!_ 'Services rendered' my ass! _I was yiffing six you sick son of a cheeagra-sucking bitch!_"

His response pissed me off even more. He just smirked before taking a sip and said, "Only for a year. Oh yes, and _do_ try to be a bit less racist. It's considered rather rude."

My eyes narrowed and I could practically feel that 'tug' coming at me from every direction. I may not have been about ready to physically pick up a chair and throw it at him, but at that moment I don't think I really would have had to touch anything to make it happen. "Like you have any room to talk. A Dark Legionnaire lecturing _me_ about being 'racist'? That's damned funny Majdrin. That's just as damned funny as you insinuating that I had a _choice_ about coming up here to be your little 'yiff toy'." He obviously had no clue that I knew about the DL, and his surprise showed if only for a moment.

"You do have such a penchant for being rude, don't you? And here I thought I worked all of that out of you in front of the fireplace." I remembered what time he was referring to. It made me want to puke. That time was a punishment for being 'rude', for insulting him, for not being 'grateful'. The sick bastard made me apologize for every insult that I had flung in his face, and then thank him for 'caring enough' to keep me alive. The entire time he was… I don't want to even think about it. I will say this; he traded hurting me for every apology, with licking up every blood trail for every time I 'thanked' him. And that's putting it lightly.

I glared at him. I was pissed. I was nauseous. There I was in the damned bastard's flat with the intent to kill him, and I hadn't _done_ anything yet. I was sick. "No, you _don't_ get to do this. You _don't_ get to look me in the eye and tell me that bull about how everything you did was in 'my best interests'. You _don't_ get to remind me of the sick spraint you pulled and then tell me that you did it 'for my own good'. You _DON'T_. You've done enough damage to me and to who knows how many others. Do you even realize that every damn place you lived is haunted because of what _you've _done?"

"Oh don't tell me you're going to try to play hero like that fool did a few years ago, hedge-boy. It would be rather unbecoming of you. A great deal less sensible as well. I seem to remember you as actually being rather smart and quick to grasp a subject." The namocksi had the nerve to smirk at his own sick little joke before he kept going. "You certainly had a greater sense of self-preservation than any other I've ever met. You always have been something of a peculiarity. I'm actually rather surprised that you survived this long, and in such good condition."

There was something about the way he said the last bit that made me nervous. I couldn't just brush it off as more of his mind-twisting cheeagra spraint. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He just raised both eyebrows and said, "Oh, don't you know? I would expect you to have figured it out… but I suppose without me to point out such things to you that you were bound to miss out on a few oddities. You're the only person I know of whose heart has stopped only to spontaneously restart over ten times. Well… that and your aging is a bit peculiar. Do you remember twelve years ago, when I first found you?" I didn't know what to think. I was frozen. Twelve years before that I had to have been living with my 'rents. Or at least I had thought so. I couldn't remember having run into Majdrin until I was six, a full two years later than what he was saying.

It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that the little hamster wheels in my head were spinning along at full speed. He knew my confusion when he saw it. Majdrin smiled and kept on talking like he was commenting on the weather. "No? Well rest assured my boy; I first met you twelve years ago. I didn't really bother with you for the first two years. At that time you were little more than an empty husk of a child, scrounging for what little food you could just to get by. In fact my back alley proved to be one of your favored haunting grounds. I had no interest for you, but I saw you almost every day. At that point in time I would have pinned you for perhaps being six years old, give or take a year. What intrigued me about you at first was that, regardless of the near-famine conditions which you endured, you tenaciously clung to life. Perhaps the most interesting thing about you in the course of those two years was that despite how depleted or plentiful the food supply available to you was… _you did not change_."

"No… You're yiffing with my head again. I _know_ you are."

"Am I? Perhaps I should make myself clearer. During those two years when your mind was a blank, you did not physically change in any way. The only thing that truly changed about you was the state of your mind. I got curious. I took you in; I wanted to know why you continued to live without growth when all logic dictated that you were supposed to be dead. That first time I made you bleed, I took a sample of your blood. I had your DNA traced, to find out where you had come from. Do you know what I found?"

My ears were flat against my head as I snapped out, "You're probably going to tell me no matter what I say."

Majdrin laughed in approval. I wanted to hit him. "Very astute! I see my sharpening of your wit didn't go to waste." He ignored my look of disgust and plowed on, moving his hands as he talked like he was going on about some favorite subject or something. "I found out that, genetically speaking, you are Sonic Takashi Olgive Maurice Hedgehog, son of Jules Takeshi Hedgehog and Bernadette Marie Naia. However, do you have any idea why this makes you unusual?"

The fact that he knew _that_ info about me had me freaked. I tried to give myself time to fight it down by growling out, "Enlighten me."

He gave that aggravating smirk again and took another drink from his glass. "It makes you unusual hedge-boy, because according to all records that child died at the age of four. Not just that, but according to those records that boy died in 3212. Yet I first _saw_ you in 3212. What makes this peculiar is the fact that you looked like you were six years old when, chronologically, you should have only been four. At first I was willing to discard the thought out of hand; children do grow at different rates after all. However my mind would not let the thought go. There was something about your family that was off. According to those self same records, your parents were captured by Lord Julian Robotnik twenty years ago… and your entire family ceased to exist in 3209. How could a yearling _not only_ run off as a wild orphan, but survive for three years on his own with no help? 'Ah,' I thought, 'what if the information had been changed?' I set about looking into things and found exactly what I had suspected. The date of your birth had been altered."

"_What?_" Can you blame me for not wanting to believe a single thing that lunatic was saying? He was yiffing crazy. Maybe I was crazier… I had this sort of tingling feeling in the back of my head and that 'tug' that I was feeling suddenly jumped to an emotional level and gave me the feeling that I _had_ to listen to that sick bastard carry on. I may sound crazy for saying this, but I _know_ that it was 'Earth' telling me that the old namocksi was telling the truth and that I had to listen.

"Naturally it's rather difficult to alter such things. However your family was exceptionally lucky that they had someone so intellectually gifted within their fold. Charles Olgive Hedgehog… Quite the scientific genius as I recall. A little hacking and information alteration wouldn't have been beyond him… for the sake of his unusual nephew. I will admit that it was rather difficult to trace what he had so artistically done to your public profile. When I found out the actual year you had been born… I was befuddled to say the least. Not that I could truly blame your family for what they did, considering that you had ceased to age, for a time, when you were six years old. With that rather bizarre condition, it was far more believable to claim that you had been born in 3208 than to truthfully state that your birth took place in 3202."

I stared at him. He was crazy, he had to be. He was telling me that I was six damned years older than I thought I was. I wanted to reject it; I wanted to attack him right then and there just to make him shut up. I didn't want to hear anymore. Part of me felt sick, not because I didn't want to hear anymore, but because I began doing the math in my head and working things through. Ten years or so on the street alone, six or so years of being with my group… I've always been pretty good at keeping track of the years sliding by, but I had never questioned why my mind told me that I had been on my own for ten years. Think about it! If I had been on my own for ten years and with my group for six more, then how old would I have been at the beginning? If I was sixteen like I had thought at the time… then by the timeline in my head I wouldn't have even existed at the time of my first memory.

I moved to block him out, to make him shut up, I have no idea what. 'Earth' stopped me. It was like I was in complete control of myself one moment, and in the next that 'tug' got so overwhelming that I felt like I was locked in place. My mind hit borderline panic levels. 'Earth', Sadaasiirae, whatever the hell that chaos emerald's name is, suddenly just popped up in my mind. Unlike having a 'path like Sabbat poking around up there, it felt like 'Earth' was right there beside me. _"Do not panic True Blue. What he is telling you is the truth… and you _need_ to hear it. As it is, it is difficult enough to keep my aid to you hidden. Compelling Majdrin to tell you the truth of what you are is a bit more difficult. Should I be discovered at my little 'rebellion' to keep you alive, there might be dire consequences- the most notable of which would doubtless be your death at the monster's hands. Be patient and listen. The moment for attack will be soon."_ Like every other time he ever talked to me, it was in that weird language that I didn't know but somehow understood. The fact that the chaos emerald backing me up was breaking almost every rule just to keep me alive made me want to start laughing again. It's pretty damn bad when the forces of the universe don't care whether you live or die for the most part.

Under normal circumstances if I were facing a psychotic DL tick and being possessed by a chaos emerald, I'd freak and bolt the other way. Then again, under normal circumstances I wouldn't have been ready to die like I was at the time. I forced myself to calm down so that Sadaasiirae wouldn't have me locked in place anymore. A second later the 'tug' lightened up so that I could move. I backed up from Majdrin a little since he was giving me that look like he was seriously thinking something through. I still hadn't lost my temper, so I didn't bother hiding it. I don't fully know myself whether what I said was aimed at Majdrin or Sadaasiirae, and I'm probably never going to figure it out. "You're so full of spraint."

Majdrin rolled his eyes at me as he poured more whisky for himself. Considering how often I had seen him drinking that crap while I was growing up, I was surprised that he wasn't constantly drunk. For all I know his magic cancelled out the alcohol. "You're as crude and insulting as ever whenever I try to help you with anything, boy. Perhaps I should help you with that bad habit? No?" I gave a glare that would have killed him on the spot if looks could kill. "Ah well, you always have been stubborn. But to continue on my point, _your aging is not normal_. In fact, the very first time I took you in you were twelve years old rather than the six you believed yourself to be. Peculiar, isn't it? It's peculiar that you are actually six years older than you have ever believed yourself… more so, six years older than you have ever looked. Though I will admit that you seem to have hit another plateau in your aging… Look at you; 22 years old, and you don't look a day over fifteen or sixteen."

I didn't want to admit out loud that anything he said was right, I sure as didn't feel like I'd lived that long. I pushed on anyway. The sooner that I knew everything that 'Earth' was trying to get him to tell me, the sooner I could kill him. "Suppose you're right. Suppose I _am_ 22… why in the hell can't I remember anything before 3212?"

That old echidna bastard smirked like I had given him some sort of leverage. I mentioned before that I wanted to punch him in the face, right? "A good question indeed 'Sonic'. The answer to that, I believe, lies in the fact that your parents were taken by Lord Julian in 3204. You would have been two years old at the time, but were the situation appropriately _violent_ enough, regardless of whether they truly died at that point or in 3209, I believe that trauma could have quite easily left you predisposed to a certain amount of amnesia. Layer on top of that the death of your darling Uncle Charles _in_ 3209, just a mere five years later, when he was all that had remained of your family- and your world was completely shattered. Having already been mentally unstable due to the loss of your parents, it would be little surprise that you essentially went off the deep end when Sir Charles was killed in front of you. Or was that another detail you had forgotten?"

"How… would _you_ 'know' that?"

"You hit the nail on the head when you picked out my status as a Dark Legionnaire. We among the Dark Legion do tell each other these things… That aside, Lord Julian wanted all three out of the way. He had no qualms about hiring on the Dark Legion to take care of them; at least your uncle at any rate. I believe a rather lovely woman by the name of Lien-Da had something to do with it. She had no idea you were there of course. The one to find that out was an old fool by the name of 'Kragok'." I felt like I had been punched in the gut when I heard that name. Kragok, the guy that had been my near-adoptive dad, had a hand in my Unc's death?

Majdrin didn't even blink. He just kept going like a river that had finally destroyed a dam. "I find it rather strange that Lien-Da's elder brother had such qualms with ridding the world of you and your uncle. At the time Sir Charles was quite the thorn in everyone's side- much as your parents had been. Of the three sent to take care of the last remaining spy of 'House Hedgehog', meaning Lien-Da, Kragok, and a good friend of mine by the name of Fellock; Kragok was the only one to be bothered. It would seem that your father, Jules, got to him and corrupted him. Your father may have been a spy and the fastest under King Maximillian Acorn's command, but he did have the odd talent for getting in close to others… a talent that I believe you share. In fact he was credited with stopping no less than three wars from ever occurring. Having such lineage must make you proud. I would be most surprised if it didn't."

"It's not like you to babble Majdrin. Why in the hell are you going on like this?" I was honestly curious at that point. At the same time I was asking 'Earth' in my head, _'What's keeping my group out of here and safe?'_ I knew that something or someone had to be keeping them out; otherwise they would have already charged in after me by that point.

"_Shadow, at Life's direction. He too is tied to one of chaos. Fortunately Life has chosen to remain neutral to my rebellion; thus Life will side with Shadow's decision to prolong your life."_ You have no idea how weird those three sentences sounded. It didn't take more than a second for my attention to jump back to Majdrin as he took a step closer to me. My immediate instinct was to pull back some more, but there was still about ten feet of space between us. I stayed put.

"I thought you would appreciate a bit more of your background before I remedy your… trouble-making."

"You plan on killing me."

He gave that smile that always sent chills down my spine, "Perhaps… most certainly not at this moment. I want you to know where you came from. Why you're alive. Why I wanted _you_. Doesn't that make you even the slightest bit curious?"

"You're sick."

Majdrin just laughed at me before taking another swig of that damned whisky. "As I have said, dear boy, I suspect that you've the same talent for getting close to people that your father had. Your father got to Kragok and convinced him to defect from the Dark Legion… Kragok in turn had not fully defected by the time he, his sister, and Fellock were sent after your uncle; yet when he saw you, rather than do his duty by getting rid of you, he chose to completely defect and he let you live. Believe me when I tell you that you have no idea how relevant that is."

It felt like 'Earth' was talking through me when I said, "What's so damn important about him letting me live?" Thing is, I don't think I really mind that Earth did that. I wanted to know. I _was_ curious. I have no clue how much of what Majdrin was telling me he was compelled to by Sadaasiirae. I do know that I wanted to know what part Kragok had played in my past.

"What is important about Kragok's decision to let you live, is that _before_ your father got to him Kragok was one of the most ruthless Legionnaires. He would have killed someone else without even batting an eye in discomfort. The largest reason that the Dark Legion and Lord Julian wanted your father dead was that we all suspected that he was 'touched by chaos'. Have you any idea what that means? No, I suppose not. The Guardians want no one else to know of the Chaos Emeralds or chaos beings. Your father's odd capabilities, much like your own, marked him out as possibly bearing such a gift. That he could convince Kragok by speaking to both his mind and heart meant that it was likely he held a connection with the Chaos Emerald called 'Spirit'. Such a person, as both spy _and_ chaos being was uncommonly dangerous… for both the Dark Legion and Lord Julian's goals. The sheer amount of power one could wield… Well, it marked your father as too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"So you and bunch of DL idiots decided that my dad _had_ to die based entirely on what he _might_ have been? Sounds like you and yours are paranoid Majdrin."

"Paranoid? I suppose it would seem so to you. As for why your mother and uncle had to be gotten rid of… It's a curious thing that chaos beings tend to gravitate toward each other. That gift also has a tendency to be rather prevalent in families. It was thought that your father could have passed it on to you; thus why everyone wanted you dead before you could become a threat."

I shifted uncomfortably and moved a little further away from the old bastard as he came a bit closer. I _did not_ want him in close to me. As I remembered all too well, he would have all the advantage if he got in close. "If everybody wanted me dead and you figured out who I was, then why didn't you kill me?"

He grinned and I got a freakishly good look at his fangs. Within a second every quill on my body was standing on end. I don't have a clue how my vest survived. Majdrin only gave me that look when he was planning out what he wanted to do to me. The sick bastard was already planning on taking advantage of me. "Dear boy, I didn't kill you because of how exceptional you were. You were already twelve by the time I had first brought you here, yet you only looked half that age. You were quite obviously 'touched by chaos', as evidenced by your heart restarting on its own on the various occasions when I unintentionally stopped it, and perfectly capable of wielding an immense amount of power. Power that kept you alive when you would have otherwise been quite dead. However, since you barely used any of that building power, it seemed prudent to… 'tap' it, so to speak."

"Tap it? What the yiffing hell are you saying?"

Majdrin drained the last of his glass before letting go and waving it off to the bar. "Chaos beings, as I have said, are capable of wielding an immense amount of power. They are also rather few and far between. I believe the typical number of such beings is either seven or eight at any given time. As such, by the time a person is clearly _known_ as one by those that count, they are typically far too old to exert any true control on and are thusly quite dangerous… far easier to kill them than to attempt to corral them in any way. You were quite the exception to that rule. Not only were you young enough to make an attempt at taming you worthwhile, you also believed yourself to be much younger due to your amnesia and physical appearance. And I must admit you were rather… _enticing_."

I twitched; whether to run away or charge forward and deck him, I don't know. I wanted Majdrin to hurt and bleed just as much as I had, if not more. I wanted to shatter every bone in his body and rip out his heart with my bare hands. At the same time I wanted to run from him as fast as possible while screaming bloody murder. "So it was a yiffing power trip. That was the big reason behind not killing me and keeping me alive instead. It was all just so you could have your chaos-damned way with me and feel powerful because you were screwing a kid that _would_ have power. I've said it before, I'll say it again: you're a sick son of a bitch."

"And there you go resorting to racist remarks again." Before I could say anything he was suddenly right in front of me, with his nose just about an inch away from mine. I backpedaled so fast that when my back hit the wall I was surprised I didn't climb up it. He laughed at me and flicked back a few of his dreds that had come forward over his shoulders. Bastard always did like to come off as the sort of 'classy' that wouldn't even have a hair out of place. "You _do_ have a point though. I _did_ want you for the power you had, though I think you misunderstand as to how I intended to go about getting it. At that time I knew that without the proper control that you could easily grow up to be the thorn you've become. So I took you in, tried to tame you… I thought that having a 'pet' chaos being would be so much more helpful than having a thorn or a corpse. Sadly, I seem to have failed."

"Miserably." My back was up against chains and weapons and I was desperately searching with my hands for something that could work in both close and long range without being too conspicuous about it. I could have looked to get a better idea, but there was no way in hell that I wanted to take my eyes off the bastard for even a second.

"Indeed. I did get some use out of you at any rate. You were quite satisfactory to both my appetites and my need to supplement my magic." I stared at him like a fish that has had the biggest 'oh shit' moment in history. He looked me up and down, which did _not_ help my panicking hedgehog brain, and licked his lips. "Why the surprise? You know that I took my pleasure in you; surely now that you know of what you are and why I didn't casually toss you aside like the others, you can understand that I had to take some of your chaos-born power for myself."

"You _fed off me_? What the HELL are you?!"

"Hm, how quaint. Accurate, but quaint. You of course are a chaos being. I, however, am a chaos-infused magic user. Before you ask, yes there's a difference. A chaos being is tied to a specific chaos emerald. A chaos-infused magic user on the other hand can draw power from the emeralds, or a chaos being, and is not tied to anything but their own power. Since you were so infamously delectable in both power and appearance… How could I resist? Especially since your power had the intriguing side effect of prolonging your childhood and no doubt your life?"

"You are sick _beyond _yiffing sick Majdrin."

He laughed at me again and started walking toward me. My search for a decent weapon got even more panicked since I couldn't disappear through the wall. Majdrin came to a stop right in front of me and drew a finger down my left cheek until he was cupping my chin. I think my little panicking hedgehog mind nearly yiffing died. When he spoke it was in a whisper and too damned close for comfort. "Can you honestly blame me for wanting a taste?"

I was shaking so damned hard that my quills were rattling. I can't believe I managed to have enough spine to out and out glare at the son of an aut and snarl right in his face. "I'm going to kill you." Big talk coming from the guy that was backed into a wall and about ready to have a panic attack, right? I can't say that I felt too intimidating right then. It didn't help that I was so freaked out that I forgot Earth was riding around in my head (or whatever the hell he was doing).

Majdrin didn't even bat an eye. He just smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try... hedge-boy." And then the yiffing bastard kissed me. That little panicking hedgehog brain of mine I mentioned? It died.

One moment I was backed into the wall and freaking out because the old tick damn near had me pinned; the next moment I snapped, grabbed the nearest blunt object on the wall and smashed him in the head with it. I don't even know what it was. For all I know I could have grabbed a lamp. It was enough to get him to flinch back for a second. That second was all it took for me to be on the opposite side of the room from him. I didn't even bother saying anything. My mind was so much of a jumble that I couldn't have spoken a coherent sentence if I wanted to.

He glared at me, pissed to high Hades, and I could tell that if he got his hands on me it'd be worse than anything else he had ever done. "That was rather _rude_ 'Sonic'. I believe I shall have to remedy such misconduct, even if I have to strip the offensive tendency from your bones." How in the hell can I remember anything he was saying when I was barely registering it? I blame it on Earth. Or Sadaasiirae. You know who in the hell I mean!

Majdrin started coming after me with obviously every intent to use the room for the reason he'd made it. I freaked yet even more, and immediately started throwing whatever I could at him- starting with his reclining chair. I don't think I ever saw that old fool duck so damn fast. When he came back up onto his feet he looked back at the chair for a second (which had been turned into a pile of kindling when it hit the pillar), before turning back to me to say something only to get a book in the face. Everything seemed to go still for a moment while he got the book detached and set it aside. A moment later he was stalking toward me and popping his knuckles. He was ready to kill.

That was when almost every book from his mini-library started flying at him as fast as I could grab and throw them. It was like a hail storm directed just at him. Looking back on it now, it makes me want to laugh my ass off. At that moment though my train of thought (what little of it _wasn't_ consumed in a gibbering panic) amounted to, _'Throw everything you can!'_ It didn't help that he started punching his precious books out of the air in his path to get to me. It also didn't help that I ran out of books to throw pretty damn fast. When the books stopped flying I took a second to look for something else to throw, and Majdrin started running at me.

As soon as I saw him coming I ripped a shelf from the wall and sent it flying, then bolted across the room again. I didn't realize it, but when I threw the shelf I sent it sailing at his head (again). Natural defense on his part, Majdrin threw up an arm to block it. It sliced through the sleeve of his robe _and_ his skin. When it dropped he did that slow 'I am going to make you hurt in every way imaginable while yiffing you so damn hard it'll make you bleed' turn so that he faced me. His eyes were narrowed and this growl, the sort that I heard only once before in my entire life, rumbled from his chest in such a deep pitch that I could feel the floor vibrating. My back was up against a wall for the second time that night in less than a second. Meanwhile he actually took the time to pry off his robe and carefully drape it over the counter of the wet bar before taking a look at his arm.

That was when I found out that underneath the skin, his right arm was completely roboticized. It was a bleeding mess that made his dark wine red fur look even darker. He stood there checking over his arm, probably checking it for gouges in the metal, and then once he was satisfied that I hadn't actually done too much damage he turned his attention back to me. "That is going to cost you, my boy. And I will be sure to make you understand _how much_."

He began that slow stalk toward me again, the one that screamed 'I am coming to get you and there is nothing you can do about it'. More of his things flew through the air; as fast as they came to my hands, they were gone as I chucked them at him. Majdrin decided to break out his magic at that point so that instead of hitting him, everything I threw might as well have hit an invisible shield and bounced off to the side. As a result my throws got more panicked, more numerous, and by the time he was in front of me the walls around me were completely bare. I was blindly searching for something to hit him with, not wanting to take my eyes off of him for even a millisecond, and I was completely out of ammo and trying to (once again) disappear through the wall.

Before I could even blink his hands were on the wall to either side of my head. My heart was going so damned fast that if I had spontaneously keeled over in the time it took me to inhale, I would not have been surprised. I was shaking, my eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, and my ears were flat against my head. I'm pretty sure that I was hyperventilating. Majdrin got so close that his nose was almost touching mine. I could _hear_ the grin in his voice when he spoke, and that just freaked me out even more. "Haven't I told you time and time again that you _can not_ win against me? Admittedly that was quite a few years ago, but I would have expected you to at least remember that much."

I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak… I was so terrified that if I had been given the option to go hide in a hole for a year and never come out, I would have taken it. His right hand went from the wall to my neck and started sliding down until my vest wasn't covering my left shoulder anymore. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to pull back into the wall with everything I had. He just laughed and in the next second I could feel his breath on my neck. Right at that moment the small remaining part of my mind that had some intelligence was hell-bent on cursing me out for being so _insanely stupid_ to have ever gone back to the hell hole _willingly_. The son of a syphilitic tick had me pinned, which was _my own fault_, and he licked the line of my collarbone before dragging his tongue up to my neck and stopped just shy of my lower jaw.

He was stronger, he had magic, and he had me pinned against the wall. What did I have? Absolutely nothing. Zero, zip, zilch, nada. So when he was making out with my neck it was safe to say that I was screwed. Royally. I realized that fact and completely registered it while he was busy molesting my neck (and chest), and then suddenly the light in my head went on and the panicky little hedgehog that was my brain hopefully revived. I _did _have something going for me; I had just been too stupid to remember it. He might have been stronger, but I was faster. He might have been a 'chaos-infused magic user', but _I_ was a chaos being. He only had himself, and I (brainless genius that I am) had Sadaasiirae. My eyes opened as Majdrin took all of his attention to my chest (reuniting with his favorite yiff toy no doubt), and I tried poking around in my own head for Earth. _'Hey Earth? You still there?'_

His reply reminded me of my own thoughts. It also reminded me of when he said that he was my 'reflection'. Thinking back on that comment, it sounds damned accurate. _"Of course I'm still here you panicking idiot. Did you honestly think I'd abandon you?"_

'… _You said you'd be a help?'_

"_When you're not panicking so damn much that you block me out you vapid fool! Now pay attention to what's going on in the real world instead of retreating into the 'safe-place' in your mind and letting him rape you again!"_ That last comment was emphasized as Majdrin sunk his fangs into my chest and one of his hands made its way to my stomach. The little panicky hedgehog part of my brain died again and my eyes slammed shut for a second time. I completely snapped. I felt the 'tug' again, everywhere around me, and it was as if I reached out with my mind and clung to it like it was the only stable thing in the world. I had never done that before, but when I grabbed onto it… that 'tug' of chaos energy ripped into my body and I screamed.

Goddess it hurt… It hurt like nothing else I had ever suffered. It was like having the heat of a thousand suns burned into my skin at once; or having five hundred thousand needles superheated in a volcano and having them all jabbed into every sensitive spot imaginable. It hurt so bad that it felt like I was getting ripped apart and having my skin _flayed_ off one inch at a time by some psychopath with a diamond edged dagger from hell. But at the same time it felt like every wound, everything that that bastard had ever done to me or kept from me was just suddenly ripped away. Everything was gone. Fear, panic, terrified memories of pleading with Majdrin to not do anything when I knew he'd take whatever he wanted… all of it was gone. I opened my eyes to see that Majdrin was across the room, apparently flung there if the dent in the wall was anything to judge by (I have no idea when that happened), and what little of that room that had been intact beforehand was completely rearranged.

It looked like a tornado blew through and _destroyed_ that room with heavy emphasis on the 'living room' area. No, I have no idea how in (or when) the hell that happened either. Weirdest thing of all was the fact that the lights were dead (apparently I killed them at the same time I blew Majdrin across the room or whatever the hell I did), but there was so much light that the entire room was lit up… and it was coming from me. I just let my eyes sweep over the room while Majdrin was trying to collect himself, and I didn't even care that he was there. I was either so damned insane or so damned powerful that he didn't even register in my mind as being any more of a threat than a bug.

Everything was so totaled that the room didn't even look like anything I'd recognize if I'd been sane at the time. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror of the wet bar; I stared. I was glowing the same yellow-gold that I- no, that Sadaasiirae- had been glowing in my dreams. _It looked weird_. Without even looking at Majdrin or whatever the hell he was trying to do, I walked over to that mirror to get a better look. Just like in my dreams my green eye was red, and my blue eye was purple: right and left respectively. I took a look at the bite mark on my chest and I was actually sane enough to be surprised that it was already closing up. I don't think I have to tell you how weird it is to see a couple of fang-sized holes in your skin healing and turning into scars in the span of a few seconds.

Bluntly put, I looked a hell of a lot like Sadaasiirae, but not quite the same. I had the scars, the notch in my ear, my vest, gloves, and shoes... and I wasn't quite as slender as him. I think he and I were checking over how I looked at the same time; like we temporarily became one person. I was crazy and I was possessed by an emerald, and I _really_ did not yiffing care. The fact that my vest was still off-kilter made me a bit miffed, but that was fixed in less than a second. While I was doing that, I glanced at Majdrin out of the corner of my eye. There was a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth, but somehow I knew that was just because he bit his tongue when he flew into the wall. I wondered, without really caring, why his meeting with the wall didn't break his neck.

He clearly had no idea what to think. From Sadaasiirae I kind of got the impression that he'd never _seen _a chaos being like that before. Maybe he just thought that peeps like me just got power to throw around like what Shadow did in my training sessions? I don't know (that happens to me a lot, doesn't it?), but he caught a good look at me and his jaw nearly hit the floor. I finally took a decent look at him and it was like I could _see_ the magic flowing around him. I could tell what was chaos energy and what was his magic, and I laughed when I realized that most of his power was energy that he'd been pulling off of the emeralds and me. I was laughing so damn hard that I leaned against a wall so that I wouldn't fall and my arms were around my stomach. It was just so damn funny that I had thought he had all the advantage before my little transformation, and most of it was energy that _I_ could control and take away from him.

"You fool," when I spoke it was with this weird rolling accent that reminded me of the language Sadaasiirae used; proof that I was possessed I guess. "You idjit. You br'ain-dead mor'on. I told you I would kill you, yet you did not believe me. I _told you_ that I would have my r'evenge." The accent I had was real heavy on the r's too; it made them roll a little. "Yet you pushed. You pushed me over the edge. You said you _wanted_ me because I am a chaos being, didn't you? You had no idea what you were getting in to when you chose to come after me Majdr'in. And now you'll pay the pr'ice."

"You are indeed more than I had expected," he admitted while he dusted himself off, "but I am not one to give up on what is mine so easily." He was trying to gather power, pull in every last bit of magic he had, and I just wanted to laugh at his pathetic attempt. He was trying to hide what he was doing from me when I could see it so clearly that he might as well have been holding up a gigantic neon sign above his head saying 'I'm going to try to attack you!'

I just arched an eyebrow and smirked, and then I remembered the key in my pocket. I pulled it out, looked from him to it and back again, and then melted it into slag right in my hand; grinning all the while. "Didn't you get the memo? I don't belong to anyone, least of all you." Part of my mind registered that I had tapped Fire for that little stunt… either that or Earth told me. The lines of who was who in my head were a little hazy at the time. Apparently being a chaos being means that while I have a specific connection to just one of the emeralds, I can still access and use the abilities of the others. So there I was with a small pool of super-heated liquid metal in my hand and a maniacal grin on my face and the thought occurred to me… _'Majdrin is partially roboticized. That means he has metal parts. Does that mean I can melt them too? I wonder what all he has roboticized?'_ Yeah, my train of thought was a little psychotic. I let the mess in my hand just drip off onto the perfect cream-colored carpet that he liked so damned much. I remember that it smoked a bit.

He was pulling as much power to himself as he could, but I didn't care too much. I tapped both Life and Lightning I think, and did a quick sweep of his body. Life's abilities told me what was flesh and blood while Lightning's told me what was using electricity. What I got back was weird as hell, but it explained a hell of a lot. For one thing his skull, spine, and ribcage were all robotic (which definitely explained why his neck hadn't snapped in half earlier). That covered almost every vital spot that could have been at risk.

The second thing was that his guts and kidneys were protected by a thin muscle wall that had also been roboticized. I can't imagine how fine-tuned the work on him had to have been to roboticize something that thin and specific. From what Duck told me after the peeps in my group got partially roboticized, it's actually very difficult to focus it onto something that fine-tuned. Translation: If Duck tried to get the roboticizer to focus on just a few mangled veins in someone's wrist, he'd be more likely to completely roboticize the entire wrist than _just_ what he was aiming for. Can you see where Majdrin's robotics were starting to get a little weird?

_Everything_ vital was protected by robotics, and the weirdest part of it all was that every last part that had been roboticized was beneath the skin. If you take a look at Rabbot, or Arrow, or anybody else that I know of that had to be partially roboticized, the skin over the robotic part would be robotic too. Makes Majdrin seem all the weirder, ne? Ignoring that for the moment; considering that all of his robotics were focused on vital spots, that made his right arm stand out. Why in the hell was his arm roboticized when he mainly just cared about having his vitals safe? It didn't take too long for _that_ little light to go off in my head when I picked up on other spots like that. It had to have been because at some point his arm had been completely shattered beyond all repair.

That made me wonder, even though I was so damned insane that I would have been giggling if Majdrin spontaneously combusted, and Sadaasiirae decided to fill me in. One second I had no clue, and the next I just _knew_ that my dad had beaten the crap out of the bastard and nearly killed him at one point. Probably before I was born. That just sent me into a giggle fit and got Majdrin giving me the 'Oh spraint… you've gone off the deep end' look. I couldn't help myself when I saw that look. I grinned at him and said, "You have a bad histor'y with hedgehogs kicking your ass, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you think you're talking about Sonic-"

"I bet you do know. I just think you don't want to r'emember my dad going to town on your hide. I bet that was why you decided to get par'tially r'oboticized the way you did. It was pr'obably the same r'eason why you enjoyed near'ly yiffing me to death so damned often. It was r'evenge. It was all because my daddy kicked your ass and you couldn't stand the thought of a hedgehog handing you your supposedly super'ior tail back to you on a silver platter. It made you yiffing sick didn't it? Thinking that a lowly hedgehog near'ly killed you and made you as defenseless as you made me?"

An enraged blast of magic shot past my head and tore down a chandelier in the process. It didn't even nick me. I smirked; I had hit the nail on the head and I knew it. He didn't like that too much. "I have no idea how you know what happened forty years ago, boy, but I intend to make you regret having ever brought that up." Chaos powered magic blasts flew my way (which I absorbed), and various objects started flying around the room like a tornado had blown in for the second time. Majdrin threw everything he could at me; spells, blunt objects, various blasts that he hoped would hurt me… Another fun thing I found out about being a chaos being was that apparently I'm invulnerable when I'm like that. I liked knowing that. It made the pain at the beginning well worth the payoff.

I laughed like a lunatic and charged right at him. Most of the fight is a blur, but I know it lasted for a while and by the time we got to a point where we paused his entire flat had been remodeled and a few windows had been blasted into hell. I think I remember something about sending the knife set in his kitchen hurtling toward his face, but I'm not sure. During that little breather I was still cackling and Majdrin was trying to catch his breath. I had him winded and I just about felt like singing. I hadn't even broken a sweat. I could see him shaking as he tried to tap into whatever power he could, and I was just as chipper as Charms on a good day. I mentioned that at the time I was _completely_ yiffing insane, right?

Majdrin stood there, leaning on what little remained of his kitchen island for support, and snapped at me, "I'm going to enjoy bringing you to heel you little asshole."

I just snickered and said, "There's one thing I've been meaning to tell you for year's Majdr'in, but I never r'eally got ar'ound to it. You're a lousy fuck." He twitched and I, in my bout of psychotic lunacy, decided to keep going. "I'd get off better in my sleep without even dr'eaming of anybody. Pr'obably would get more satisfaction fr'om my own hand." Hearing that just pissed him off even more.

"Insubordinate whelp."

"I thought you said I was 22? Doesn't that make me older than a 'whelp'? Or is it in compar'ison to you, old man? Pissed off because I'm telling you that sex with you is wor'se than yiffing a shark?" …Yeah, I think I already established that I lost my mind.

Part of the kitchen island's granite countertop flew at my head. I just batted it aside like it was nothing. "You have _NO RIGHT_. No right to say anything like that."

"Just because _you_ say so? Yiff off namocksi, I'll say whatever I damn well please." Majdrin caught his wind again at that point and started throwing more spells at me, nastier than the previous ones though. I know that he was trying to get me pinned again and strip me of my power, but I don't know what else. I just didn't care enough to really pay it that much attention.

Our fight went back into full swing, maybe a bit nastier than it had been, and though it's mostly a blur at one point I remember blasting away one of the walls so that Majdrin's flat looked out into open air. I also remember that when I did it I was laughing like the entire damned world was a joke; a sick joke, but a joke. That was one moment where I had Majdrin running like a mouse getting hunted by a cat (non-mobian of course) and I was taking pot shots at him. I might have been singing something demented too. I think it was something about "hunting rapist bastards one by one, taking them down and setting fire to them for fun". Does that give you a good idea as to how insane I was?

When I wore him down to the point where he was hiding behind what little remained of one of the walls to catch his breath, I just sat down in the middle of what had been the living room and started humming _too_ damn happily. I was waiting for him to catch his breath and try to attack me again. It wasn't fun if he didn't try to fight. I was having _fun_ taking my sweet time in wearing him down before slowly killing him. I was having _fun_ hunting him and making him think, just for a few seconds, that he had a chance only to snatch it away again. So I sat there, humming like the happy little lunatic that I was, and then I broke in with, "Tir'ed alr'eady old man? I thought you said you _liked_ playing with me!" I'll say this flat out, just because it's plainly obvious and I have to get it off my chest: I was yiffing sick in the head.

I could hear him breathing heavily, exhausted as hell, and he just snapped back from his hiding place, "Boy, I am going to _break you_ until you are nothing more than a meager puppet for my amusement!"

I giggled. Yes, I yiffing _giggled_. I was practically _singing_ when I replied. "It doesn't look like you ca-an old man… You sound tired. You sound old. How old are you anyway? 60? 70? Older? I never thought about that before… For an A-jer'ked son of a tick you look pr'etty good for your age, whatever it is. You look about as old as you said I am. Does that mean you were feeding off of kids to stay young like you fed off of me for power? Does that make you an age-sucker?" After that last comment I started laughing again because of some stupid mental image of a vampire-squid-thing that stays young by leeching onto kids. O?o… I told you I was yiffing crazy.

That was when he came out of hiding and charged at me. He caught me by surprise with one spell straight to the chest so that I was flat on my back on the floor, and then he pounced. Majdrin had me pinned and he was snarling in my face; more bruised, bloody, and battered than he had been right when I went chaos being, but otherwise fairly intact. He had my wrists pinned in a grip so hard that if I weren't in that form my wrists would have been shattered. "You're _mine_ Sonic. I _will not_ let you make a mockery of me, I _will not_ let you defy me and insult me like this, and I _will not_ let you go. It would seem that I'm going to have to repeat that lesson in front of the fireplace to make a point."

I grinned. That grin had more fang in it than Shadow or Lupe could ever pull off. That was the only time where I have given an 'I'm going to yiffing kill you slowly and painfully and enjoy every last second of it' insane grin. The reason I know? I could see my reflection in his eyes. His eyes widened a little when he saw that grin; and then I slammed my forehead into his. If his skull hadn't been metal, he would have been dead right then. If I weren't in chaos being mode, I would have had one hell of a headache. It did have the positive effect of making him loosen up on the grip he had on my wrists though.

One moment he was on top of me, then suddenly I had _him_ on the ground and I was standing over him with that psychotic grin. Majdrin was startled and actually _scared_ for the first time. He didn't like it. I did. I just slowly leaned down until we were nearly nose-to-nose. I could've yipping kissed him, bit him, or even ripped his damn face off. When I spoke it was in a whisper; just so I wouldn't laugh. "Check the memo Majdr'in. I don't belong to anyone, I've said it before. Oh yeah, and another thing…" I put a hand on his chest, like what Lupe did to me when I went to her about 'borrowing' Hershey; which was really one hell of a mockery of everything the bastard put me through. The next words out of my mouth were _only_ mine if that makes sense. I didn't talk with Sadaasiirae's accent, it was _my_ voice and _my_ words and 'Earth' had nothing to do with it. "For the record: my name's True Blue. _Not _'Sonic'. You killed that poor bastard years ago. Just thought you should know before I send you to your grave."

I tapped all seven of the chaos emeralds at once: Water to slow his blood-flow, Lightning to screw up the electric flow in his robotics, Wind to make it harder for him to get enough oxygen, Spirit to weaken his heart, Earth to wrack his bones with pain, Fire to melt the fur, skin, and metal under my hand so I could reach his heart, and Life to keep him alive through it. I told you I was sick in the head. Since I was using Wind to cut off his breathing he couldn't scream, but he tried. I was mentally sick enough that I eased up on that so that he _could_ when my hand reached his heart. I think the only other time that I heard a scream like that, it came from me. That set off a whole round of memories (which I'm _NOT_ going to put down _anywhere_… _EVER_); and then I blacked out.

November 30 3224 A.W. (noon)

Sorry, had to break for lunch… -.- I didn't eat breakfast since I was writing on this thing. Got the others a little worried for me again. Not fun. Anyway, back to where I left off…

The next thing I remember I was in a corner, Majdrin's heart was a burned crisp on the floor next to his body, and he was _deader _than dead. The flat was also on fire. I don't remember how or when that happened. I just remember having the vague impression that Fire found out I went chaos being and got _pissed_. Random memories hit me, only by that point I wasn't reliving them like I'm pretty sure I did while I was blacked out. Those memories were still pretty damn bad though. I was curled up in that corner, glowing as damned bright as anything, and I was shaking like a leaf and hyperventilating (note to self: hyperventilating in a _burning building_ is _not_ a good idea). I was drenched in Majdrin's blood and my tears (no, I have no idea when that happened either).

I was freaking out so bad that I don't think I would have gotten out of there with help. I found out later that just before the place went up in flames almost everybody within about ten or twenty blocks heard me scream bloody murder… repetitively… for at least two minutes. So there I was, crying more than should be physically possible and coated in blood (let's not forget glowing like the world's biggest bug-zapper); and then Shadow just appeared in the flat. Teleported up there actually. I didn't even notice him. He started hunting for me, which _really_ wasn't that hard to do, and when he found me… I was a mess. To quote him I looked "like death warmed over".

Shadow stalked over, touched me on the shoulder to try to snap me out of it, and I freaked. I swung at him while trying not to climb the wall (which at that point was more damned difficult than not breathing). He blocked my punch like it was nothing, like he didn't even have to think about it. The look he gave me was so… unimpressed, that it kind of snapped me back to sanity. I was still freaking out to all hell and back, but I actually had a brain to think things through again. There was something about the way I looked, scared and lost I guess, that got Shads to snort at me like I was some kind of moron. "You're pathetic. You do _all this_," he motioned to the hell I caused in the flat and the fire (which was really getting out of hand), "…and then you go and curl up in a corner to _panic_ over Goddess and the Ancient Walkers only know what? What kind of stupid are you Blue? Really."

Keep in mind that at this point I was too damned panicky to care what came out of my mouth. Therefore, by my own yiffed up logic, what I said was _the stupidest_ thing I could have _ever_ told him in my _entire_ life. "Shadow, you don't know what he did. I killed him… but you don't know what he did. Fearless leader? Me? More like useless coward. What that bastard _did_ to me… the yiffing bastard… _and I just yiffing let him_. I _let him_ Shadow! Do you realize how yiffing sick it is that I came up here to kill him and years ago he…" I didn't continue the thought, but it was pretty damned obvious.

Shadow just kind of froze; meanwhile we could hear peeps in the building screaming as they were running away and escaping the burning building. A rafter fell somewhere off in the area of the kitchen, but I didn't really care. The entire place could've collapsed around my ears and I wouldn't have cared. He looked at me with those red eyes like he was debating something with himself before he broke and said, "He didn't…"

"He _did_. Years ago. It's all so yiffed up! You know what I was Shadow? I'm no damned 'clean leader' old orf; I'm a chaos-be-damned p-" He held up one hand and cut me off.

"True Blue, much as I would _love_ to have this demented conversation which should have never hit open air for your own damned sake, we need to get out of here. As far as I'm concerned I _did not_ hear those words, I _do not_ know anything about your past that you haven't already told me, and as such I _can not_ tell anyone what happened to you. If you don't tell me, I don't know. Simple as that. You know how this screwed up world works True Blue, you know the risk you would be taking if the others knew what you were going to tell me. Therefore I am _telling you_ to pull yourself together, shut the hell up about that subject, and get to your damned feet because we're leaving and going _home_. Got it?"

I didn't know what to think, so I just nodded stupidly. I didn't want to think and I didn't want to be responsible. I was too mentally yiffed-over to want to do anything other than curl into a ball and not move for a few hours. Shadow pulled me to my feet and started dragging me to the door; obviously not caring that I was _still_ glowing like the world's biggest bug zapper. At least I had enough brains to ask, "How did you know that I needed you?"

"Life, also known as Acondröshnii. Something of a persistent baita to be honest. Insists that a chaos being, regardless of how rough around the edges they are 'can not be allowed to die stupidly'." He dragged me all the way down the stairs and out the front door as relaxed as if the place _weren't_ going up in flames. We got outside and met up with the others in a back alley a decent distance away. Thankfully none of the norms showing up, or the fire fighters, really paid any attention to the ginormous glow coming from yours truly. They were all more interested in putting out the fire I started… or Fire started… I'm not too sure who it was that started it.

So there we all are, gathering together and getting ready to go home while I'm getting all these weird looks from the peeps that were there. Not like I can blame them… How often does anybody see someone they know and care about glowing brighter than a bug zapper and covered in blood? Yin walked up to me, looked me right in the eye and said, "My friend, you've screwed over the balance royally… in your favor." Then he smiled that freakish _knowing_ smile he sometimes gets. "Then again, it's better than the alternative." I didn't even bother asking what the alternative was. Everybody knew: I would have been dead.

On our way back to the Run-Down Inn I was surprised that we didn't run into any norms or SWATbot patrols. Might asked me if he could get me anything, and that was when I realized that I lost my sunglasses again. "Yeah, do me one favor when you feel up to it; get me a new set of shades. I lost mine."

The really sad thing? Even when we got back I didn't stop glowing and being all chaos-y (that's Charms's word for it, not mine) until yesterday around noon… and then I passed out. I'm still a little burned out anyway. To say the least I'm not going to be out and running around for a while. I need to lay low, especially since that video of what my group did to Majdrin's sixth house has been playing like crazy on the news and 'net since that night. I still don't have a new pair of sunglasses yet. Not that I'm going anywhere that I'd need them for a while if I can help it. I'll admit that I'm glad I made it out alive and… well… kind of better off than when I went in there. I haven't had any nightmares since before that night. Still… I've said it before, I'll say it again: Life sucks. I should be used to it by now. But damned if it doesn't feel good to be alive.

* * *

**Preview for Diary of an Orphan: Winter into Spring-**

True Blue wasn't supposed to be able to go Chaos Being, and as Yin said so aptly, our favorite hedgehog has 'royally screwed over' the balance of his reality. The balance needs to be restored and since he is the focal point, two polar-opposite Sonics from other realities are being pulled into the fray. That's right; Archie Sonic and Scourge are coming to town! To complicate matters even further, the Dark Legion is on the hunt for information leading to the ultimate weapon that will allow them to avenge Majdrin's death and bring down True Blue. What connection does Shadow have to the Dark Legion's search, and why is Rouge the only one that knows anything about his past? Between dealing with two other Sonics and the race to keep the weapon out of the DL's grasp, can True Blue keep his group from being annihilated? More importantly, after all is said and done, can he keep his sanity?

* * *

II  
II  
II  
II …n.n I know you want to push that button and review.  
II It's right there, just waiting for you to…  
V PUSH! n.n And review.


End file.
